La Légende d'Yr Afal Goch
by Rieval
Summary: Des pommes, un dragon, une harpe. Arthur se trouve une fois encore mêlé à une bien étrange quête. Et bien entendu, tout ça, c'est de la faute à Perceval ! GEN.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : _La Légende d'Yr Afal Goch_

**Personnages** : Amitié Arthur/Perceval (comme c'est original me direz-vous !). Notre ami Merlin devrait être lui aussi très présent dans cette fic ainsi que quelques autres personnages clés de la série bien entendu.

**Livre** : fic' située entre le hiatus de la saison 4 (qui se termine sur le baptême de Perceval par ce qui ressemble à une belle journée de printemps) et le premier épisode de la saison 5 (qui commence peu de temps après le solstice d'hiver si je me souviens bien).

**Catégorie** : le ton est plutôt celui du Livre 5. GEN. Y'a des méchants et y'a des gentils et tout le joli dégradé de gris au milieu. Amitié/Aventure/Fantasy.

**« Disclaimer »** : merci à Alexandre Astier d'avoir créé cet univers fascinant et merci à Franck Pitiot d'avoir donné vie à Perceval !

_Bonne année à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

**Prologue**

**61 après Jésus Christ, Ynys Môn (1)**

Les cris, le feu, les pleurs … tout cessa en un instant. Juste ça. Le passage d'une seconde à une autre. Du chaos au silence. Comme un animal reprenant son souffle, le monstre responsable de toute cette horreur faisait une pause.

Il tomba à genoux. Il pleuvait. Sur le sol, l'eau était rouge.

« Vite, par ici ! Myrddin, bon sang, c'est pas le moment de rêvasser, grommela une voix près de lui. DEBOUT !

Myrddin cligna des yeux, toujours sous le choc de l'horreur de cette journée mais il obéit. Enfin, pas vraiment. Se mettre _debout_, c'était prendre le risque de réveiller le monstre.

Ils rampèrent donc dans la boue. Une boue de sang. Leur robe n'était plus blanche depuis longtemps. Leurs mains non plus …

-Par ici. Il est encore en vie mais plus pour très longtemps. Il veut nous parler, reprit la voix. Enfin, je crois surtout qu'il veut te parler à _toi_.

Myrddin ne releva pas la jalousie qu'il pouvait sentir dans la voix de son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris que l'on puisse jalouser ce qu'il était. _Qui_ il était.

Au milieu du carnage, ils avançaient, réduits à l'état d'animaux cherchant à éviter les prédateurs.

Et les prédateurs étaient partout. Derrière chaque soupir d'agonie, chaque cri de détresse. Ils étaient même responsables du lourd silence qui régnait désormais dans la baie de Biwmares (1).

- Allez, on y est presque …

Myrddin hocha la tête. Oui, ils y étaient « presque » n'est-ce pas ? Presque morts, presque éteints.

Décimés.

Demain, les druides de Britannia ne serait plus qu'un souvenir (2). Un mauvais souvenir ... n'avaient-il pas apporté la désolation sur l'île ? Et leurs pitoyables incantations n'avaient elles pas été incapables de sauver ceux qu'ils étaient sensés protéger ?

D'une certaine manière, Myrddin pensait qu'ils méritaient ce qui leur arrivait. C'était leur punition. Une punition divine. Pour avoir été présomptueux, pour avoir été faibles.

- Là ! Il est là !

Il y avait de l'admiration dans la voix de son compagnon. De la tristesse aussi.

Diviciacos (3) était là en effet, allongé sous un des bosquets sacrés. Le chêne sous lequel il reposait était millénaire. Même lui, Myrddin, fils d'un faetog, n'était pas si vieux. 500 ans, à peine.

- Myrddin … murmura Diviciacos.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers lui. Myrddin se pencha sur le vieil homme et prit cette main tendue.

Et il la sentit immédiatement. La mort. Ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient rien contre le Mal qui rongeait, tel un acide puissant, les dernières traces d'énergie de celui qui fut un druide craint et respecté. Le Vengeur ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir lui aussi …

- Diviciacos, finit par répondre Myrddin, sa voix enrouée par l'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de Diviciacos puis ses yeux se levèrent vers les branches du chêne.

- Ils vont le détruire lui aussi, murmura t-il.

Myrddin hocha la tête. Ils connaissaient tous la tactique de la « terre brûlée » de l'armée romaine. Après le départ de Paullinus, plus rien sur Ynis Môn ne rappellerait au monde que les druides avaient installé ici une de leur place sacrée.

- Nos vies ne leur suffisent pas, il leur faut aussi notre âme soupira Diviciacos. Mais ils ne peuvent pas tout effacer, ils ne peuvent pas tout prendre.

Sa main se referma sur celle de Myrddin.

- Ces romains, leur civilisation toute entière est tournée vers un seul objectif : la domination. Il leur faut le monde. Et ils l'auront, un temps. C'est écrit. Ils nous craignent car ils sentent que notre magie est un obstacle à leur soif de conquête. Et comme ils ne peuvent pas s'emparer de notre pouvoir, ils nous réduisent au silence … définitivement. Mais toi, toi Myrddin, tu seras la voix qui s'élèvera lorsque toutes les autres se seront tues.

Myrddin secoua la tête.

- Non, Diviciacos, ne me demande pas de –

- Toi seul peux le faire Myrddin ! Tiens, voilà la clé. La clé de toute notre connaissance, druides de Cymru (4), depuis des générations.

Le vieux druide glissa un papier dans la paume de Myrddin. Puis il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

- Là, maintenant, je peux partir en paix. Partir avec _lui_.

Une rafale de vente souffla brusquement dans les branches du vieux chêne.

- Oui, mon vieil ami, oui, je viens. Hwyl nawr mes amis, Hwyl nawr. Am byth (5)

Diviciacos expira son dernier soupir au même moment où le vent retomba. Autour de lui, les derniers druides d'Ynys Môn baissèrent la tête en signe de respect.

Myrddin froissa le morceau de papier jusqu'à ce que dernier soit réduit à une petite boule de papier au creux de sa paume. Que lui importait la puissance ou le pouvoir ! Il ne voyait que le rouge du sang, ne sentait que l'odeur de la chair qui brûle et n'entendait que les cris de douleur et d'agonie.

Non, la magie, c'était fini pour lui. Terminé de jouer au grand enchanteur. Il jura ce jour là de se consacrer à une seule et unique quête : trouver celui ou celle qui mettrait fin à la tyrannie romaine dans l'île de Brittania.

Il ne serait plus Myrddin, grand enchanteur de Cymru. Il se mêlerait à ses ennemis et prendrait leur nom pour mieux les écraser.

A partir de ce jour, il serait Merlin (6).

**A suivre …**

* * *

(1) Ynys Môn (Île Noire) est le nom gallois de l'île d'Anglesey au pays de Galles. Les troupes romaines menées par le Général Caius Suetonus Paullinus ont abordé l'île d'Anglesey en 60 après JC pour y mener une expédition punitive. L'île abritait une très puissante colonie druide mais elle avait aussi la réputation d'accueillir des réfugiés fuyant l'empire romain. Lors de l'attaque de l'île, il est rapporté par Tacite que tous les habitants ayant de près ou de loin des liens avec les druides (femme et enfants compris) furent massacrés. Les romains détruisirent toute trace de la religion druidique sur l'île et notamment les bosquets sacrés.

Biwmares = Nom gallois de la ville de Beaumaris à l'est d'Anglesey. Les historiens pensent que c'est sur cette plage qu'accosta l'armée romaine menée par Paullinus.

(2) Les druides de Britannia Romana (actuels Angleterre, pays de Galles et Sud de L'Ecosse) ont en effet pratiquement tous disparu après la répression de la révolte Boudicanne en 61 après JC (du nom de la reine britto-romaine Boudicca qui mena la dite révolte). Leur culture continua cependant en Irlande, terre que les romains n'ont jamais envahie.

(3) Diviciacos est le seul druide dont l'histoire reconnaît l'existence (attestée entre 58 et 63 avant JC). Son statut de druide est évoqué par Cicéron. Son nom dérivant de la racine « divic » (vaincre) décalque du latin « devincere » lui donnant ainsi le sens de « vengeur ». Il est peu probable qu'il ait été encore en vie en 60 après JC mais sait-on jamais, avec ces satanés druides !

(4) Cymru est le nom gallois du pays de Galles.

(5) "Hwyl nawr. Am byth" = « Adieu. Pour toujours » en gallois.

(6) Myrddin est la forme galloise de Merlin qui est elle, la forme latine (Merlinus, euphonie du nom celte).


	2. Sortilège et Florilèges

**Scène 1 – Sortilèges et florilèges**

**475 après JC, Kaamelott**

_CRAAAC ! _

« Et merde ! Regardez ce que vous m'avez fait faire ! C'est tout raté maintenant, gémit Merlin en regardant sa dernière expérience (une potion destinée à changer le lait en lessive, en pleine campagne militaire, ça pourrait s'avérer super utile. On a toujours du lait mais rien pour nettoyer la vaisselle et tout le reste) exploser en milles petits éclats de verre à ses pieds. Vous êtes vraiment un bel emmerdeur Môssieur Elias !

Elias de Kelliwic'h, dit le Fourbe, soupira. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la petite flaque de liquide par terre.

- _Oups_ ! Fit-il sur un ton pas du tout repentant. Désolé de vous avoir bousculé. Certainement l'humanité ne se remettra pas de la perte …

Il huma l'air et fronça le nez.

- … d'une potion pour changer le lait en _lessive_ !? Non mais vous êtes vraiment un grand malade. Ou un débile profond, j'ai du mal à faire la différence avec vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'attend Arthur pour vous foutre définitivement dehors. Si certains atteignent les limites de leurs compétences vous, vous semblez n'en avoir aucune lorsqu'il est question d'incompétence. Franchement, vous devriez me remercier d'avoir détruit ce pitoyable exemple de votre non moins pitoyable « magie ». Et j'emploie ce terme avec beaucoup, beaucoup de largesse. Allez, nettoyez-moi donc ce fiasco. J'ai une ou deux courses à faire. Nous sommes encore en rupture de griffes de dragon, soupira l'enchanteur.

- Ben c'est ça, fichez donc le camp ! Z'êtes juste bon à faire les courses de toute manière Môssieur Elias! Hurla Merlin en balançant toutes les potions et filtres qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

- Et vous, la lessive si j'en crois votre dernière petite expérience !

Elias évita de justesse la potion Barbie (Merlin l'avait nommée ainsi du nom de la jeune servante, Barbe, qui lui avait commandée : elle avait le pouvoir de tout transformer en rose ! Sympa. Le seigneur Bohort l'utilisait pas mal lors de ses fêtes, notamment celle du printemps). Le flacon explosa contre la porte du labo qui prit immédiatement une éclatante couleur rose.

- J'en ai marre, soupira Merlin, mais alors j'en ai marre de ce … de ce grand CON ! Marre, marre, marre. MARRE ! _MAAAAAAAAREUH_ !

Merlin tomba lourdement sur un tabouret. Il ferma les yeux et soupira une fois encore. Quant il rouvrit les yeux, son regard fit le tour de son labo. SON labo. Pas question qu'il le laisse à cet abruti mercantile ! Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'Elias profitait des largesses du roi pour acheter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Vous pourriez tout retourner dans le labo, vous ne risquiez pas de tomber sur une griffe de dragon. Elias les faisait passer sur la facture du château mais Merlin savait qu'il les empochait pour son propre compte.

_Toc, toc, toc._

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Hey, salut, le roi voudrait savoir si vous avez pas un truc pour … ben, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Z'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, demanda Perceval qui venait d'entrer dans le labo.

Merlin se leva du tabouret comme s'il était mu par un ressort invisible : le roi voudrait savoir s'il avait un truc ? Oui, bien sûr, qu'il avait un truc, il en avait même des tas ! Il avait certainement ce qu'il fallait à Arthur quelque part. Il se mit à farfouiller avec énergie dans ses tiroirs.

- Euh, Merlin.

Là, sa potion pour le défrisage des poils d'orteil, ici, celle pour stopper les couinements des cochons d'Inde. Non, le roi de Bretagne ne le dérangerait pas pour des choses aussi futiles, absurdes ! Il était un grand enchanteur, le plus grand de son temps ! _Ahaha_, peut-être ça … ? Une potion qui faisait disparaître les vêtements. Sur un champ de bataille, l'arme ultime : tous les soldats se retrouvaient nus comme un ver, leur désarroi conduisant à une victoire inéluctable ! Ou alors, sa potion pour …

- Merlin !

- _QUOI_ ! Gueula l'enchanteur en se tournant vers Perceval qui, surpris par la véhémence de la réponse de Merlin sursauta. Ahem, je veux dire quoi ? Reprit merlin, sur un ton plus civilisé.

- C'est bien joli de chercher dans tout votre fatr … le regard noir que lui lança Merlin le stoppa net. Euh, j'veux dire dans votre fourb … nouveau regard noir. Enfin, dans vos affaires là, mais ce serait pas plus facile de trouver si je vous disais ce que le roi veut ?

Ah. Oui, peut-être, pensa Merlin. Après tout, Merlin ne lisait pas encore dans les pensées. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire non plus ! Ça lui faisait penser que justement, il devait avoir quelque part une potion pour lire dans les esprits, un vieux truc pas vraiment utile. Qui veut savoir ce qu'il y a dans la tête des gens ? Des petites idées mesquines aux idées salaces, non merci très peu pour lui. Mais bon, ce que le roi veut, le roi aura. Il se mit donc à nouveau à fouiller ses étagères.

- Merlin … fit une petite voix.

- Oui, quoi ENCORE !

Perceval prit une large inspiration et débita d'un trait :

- Leroiaunongleincarnéetvoudra issavoirsivousavezquelquecho sepourça.

Il soupira, satisfait d'avoir enfin pu dire quelle était la raison de sa visite.

Merlin cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

- Un ongle incarné … répéta t-il, éberlué.

- Ben oui. Ça a l'air de lui faire vachement mal. Y peut à peine poser le pied par terre.

Perceval fit la grimace et ajouta :

- Et il est d'une humeur terrible.

- Un ongle incarné, maugréa Merlin. UN ONGLE INCARNE ! Il croit que je suis quoi, hein ? Un vulgaire podologue ?

- Euh, c'est pas faux, répondit Perceval qui recula vers la porte.

- Pas faux ! PAS FAUX ! DEHORS ! Allez, ouste ! Cria Merlin, hors de lui, tout en poussant Perceval hors de son labo.

- Et le roi … ? Hasarda Perceval.

- Lui et son ongle peuvent aller se faire voir chez les grecs !

Et avec ça, Merlin referma la porte sur le chevalier du pays de Galles.

Perceval, interloqué, resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte.

- Ben _ça_, ça va pas améliorer l'humeur du roi, finit-il par murmurer.

- L'humeur du roi de Bretagne, je m'en FOUS ! Gueula Merlin derrière la porte. »

* * *

_Boum, Boum, Boum._

« Quoi encore, maugréa Merlin dans sa barbe. Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une petite pommade contre les hémorroïdes, peut-être ? Ironisa t-il.

Il ne cessait de ressasser les propos de Kelliwic'h. Et le roi qui en rajoutait. Soigner une angine passe encore mais un ongle incarné ! C'était … c'était juste humiliant.

_BOUM, BOUM._

- Oui, bah quoi, j'arrive, y'a pas le feu, grogna Merlin.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un visage souriant.

- Euh, bonjour Sire, balbutia l'enchanteur.

- Bonjour, bonjour chantonna le roi, sourire fermement plaqué sur les lèvres. Alors, ça biche ? Tout va bien ?

- Ben, oui. Merci.

Arthur hocha la tête. Son sourire figé mettait Merlin franchement mal à l'aise.

- Non, parce que Perceval m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas de temps de vous occuper de mon petit problème, donc, je me suis dit que vous étiez p't être un peu patraque.

- Non, non.

- _Aaaah_, bah, c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça. Ça vous ennuie si on discute DANS votre labo, non parce que là, je me les gèle un peu, fais pas si chaud que ça aujourd'hui.

Et toujours ce sourire … Merlin sentait que l'explosion allait être à la hauteur du sourire doucereux que lui offrait Arthur. Il laissa entrer le roi, résigné.

_Cring, cring._

Arthur stoppa immédiatement d'avancer et baissa les yeux vers le sol couvert d'éclats de verre et de poterie. Le sol sous les débris était rose. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Merlin.

- Elias, lui répondit juste Merlin.

- Elias ?

Et curieusement, l'explosion ne vint pas de là où Merlin l'attendait.

- Oui, Elias, grogna Merlin. Lui et ses griffes de dragon et vous. _VOUS ET VOTRE ONGLE INCARNE _! Cria l'enchanteur. Tout ça, c'est votre faute ! Alors, vous savez quoi ? Si vous avez besoin d'aide, allez donc lui demander, moi je … je … je vais prendre l'air !

L'enchanteur écarta un Arthur éberlué de son chemin et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- MERLIN ! _Nondedieu_ ne me tournez pas le dos vous m'entendez ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! Cria le roi. _MERLIN_ ! »

Merlin ferma les yeux et continua à marcher.

* * *

De la fumée, épaisse, noire, les asphyxiait. Partout, des cris et une voix, une voix qui l'appelait …

« MERLIN ! Merlin !

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait parce que ce n'était pas son nom.

- Merlin ?

Non, pas Merlin, c'était un nom à consonances latines et il haïssait les romains, alors comment aurait-il pu prendre un de leur nom ? Son nom … Myrddin, il était Myrrdin et il devait aller chercher quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. De vital. Quelque chose …

- MERLIN ! Bon, vous me laissez pas le choix.

Non, il n'avait pas le choix en effet. Il devait y aller. Leur survie en dépendait !

_SPLASH ! _

_AAAAH_, il se noyait, il se noyait ! La mer, ils l'avaient jeté à la mer, du haut des falaises et … Il ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui. D'un geste de la main, il envoya violemment l'intrus valdinguer.

- Ben merde ! Fit une voix familière.

Crachotant l'eau qu'il avait avalée, Merlin se mit à genoux et tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé.

- Perceval mais … Merlin toussa. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Et … et où est la mer ?

- J'suis là parce que le roi m'a envoyé vous chercher et la mer elle est à plus de 10 lieues de là répondit le chevalier gallois qui caressait son pauvre nez endolori par le coup que Merlin lui avait asséné. J'suis désolé pour la flotte mais vous filiez un mauvais coton.

Ah ?

- Ouais, c'était rien juste un cauchemar, grommela Merlin qui se leva et essora sa barbe.

C'était malin, maintenant, il fallait qu'il refasse sa tresse !

Il était allé se réfugier dans le parc après sa petite « altercation » avec le roi, pour réfléchir.

Sans savoir pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené sous un chêne. Bien qu'encore jeune, l'arbre étendait déjà ses branches d'une manière majestueuse. Merlin s'était assis là, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et …

… et le cauchemar avait commencé. Non, pas un cauchemar. Un souvenir.

- Diviciacos, murmura l'enchanteur.

- Une cosse ? Une cosse de quoi ? Demanda Perceval.

Merlin l'ignora.

Tout lui revenait maintenant. L'invasion des romains, le massacre.

Et la clé. La clé que Diviciacos lui avait confiée.

Il se leva d'un bond, envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, annonça t-il. Ah, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Un enchanteur raté qui disent, un gros naze. Et bien, y va leur en remontrer le nullos !

- Mais vous parlez de qui ? Hey ! Où vous galopez comme ça ? Demanda Perceval. Attendez moi ! »

Ayant remonté ses robes, Merlin dévala la pente du parc vers le château, Perceval sur ses talons.

* * *

Le père Blaise, le nez plongé dans les comptes, marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château. Il sifflotait. La journée avait été particulièrement bonne. Pas de crise politique imminente. Des comptes pile-poil équilibrés. Et il avait réussi à arracher au roi l'assurance de la construction de sa cathédrale ! Franchement, il ne pouvait plus officier les baptêmes dans l'eau d'un lac, si sacré soit-il. Il avait attrapé la mort lors du baptême de Perceval.

Une cathédrale en Bretagne. Enfin ! Si avec ça, il ne devenait pas Pape, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Ah, Père Blaise ! C'est vous que je cherchais !

Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Le seigneur de Gaunes, les bras chargés de parchemins, se tenait devant la porte des archives. Il lui adressa un large sourire.

- Seigneur Bohort, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Comme vous le savez, nous organisons la fête du solstice d'été. Et vu l'année affreuse que nous venons de vivre, cette fête doit être un véritable « renouveau », Lui dit Bohort sur un ton exalté.

- Euh, je crois que c'est déjà un peu dans ce but que nous avons célébré en grande pompe le baptême du seigneur Perceval, lui répondit le père Blaise.

- Oui, oui. L'idée était excellente mais … Bohort grimaça. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais tout le monde faisait une tête terrible ce jour là.

- Et bien, c'est sans doute parce que chacun pensait à ce qu'il venait de perdre, hasarda le père Blaise.

Il se souvenait du regard froid que dame Mévanwi avait lancé au roi et surtout au visage triste et fermé de la reine Guenièvre pendant toute la soirée après la cérémonie.

- Oui, vous avez raison, répondit Bohort. Et Lancelot ? Avons-nous des nouvelles ?

- Aucune, je le crains soupira le prêtre. Mais tout cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Oh, bien entendu, quel étourdi je fais. Je me souviens avoir lu, il y a quelques temps déjà, de superbes cantilènes (7). Je suis certain de les avoir trouvés dans votre collection. Je crois que nous pourrions en adapter quelques uns pour notre fête.

- Euh, oui, c'est certainement une excellente idée mais euh, balbutia le père Blaise, en ce moment, je fais, un peu de … tri. Oui, c'est ça, je trie et je côte, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer.

- Pas de souci, je ferai mes recherches moi-même. J'ai déjà ici quelques œuvres sublimes dit-il en tapotant ses parchemins. Je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps, c'est promis !

Et zut, pensa le père Blaise. Voilà comment une belle journée pouvait se trouver gâchée en quelques minutes ! Il soupira mais ouvrit la porte des archives, laissant passer le chevalier devant lui. Bohort était une personne particulièrement affable. Le père Blaise ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu critiquer qui que ce soit mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'était pas super ravi de devoir lui ouvrir ses archives. Des archives dont il était responsable depuis des lustres mais qui n'étaient pas – et c'était un faible mot ! – très « archivées ». Et alors, après tout, il était un homme d'Eglise, pas un bibliothécaire ! Et puis trier, ça le faisait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment chier.

- Houlà, fit Bohort dès qu'il fut entré. Oui, je comprends mieux votre réaction, il y a en effet, euh, urgence.

Ben fallait pas exagérer non plus, pensa le père Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel ! Ce n'était peut-être pas « classé » mais ce n'était pas non plus un …

… foutoir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui lorsqu'il fut à son tour entré dans la pièce. Des tablettes en cire et des livres avaient été empilés ici et là, des dizaines de parchemins se trouvaient étalés par terre.

- Et ç'ui là ? Fit une voix familière émanant de derrière une des piles de tablettes.

- Non, non, reposez donc ça, grogna une voix non moins familière.

Enjambant les piles, le père Blaise débusqua les deux hommes :

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ! Cria le père Blaise.

Perceval sursauta. Le livre que Merlin lui avait dit de poser lui échappa des mains et heurta une des piles. Comme un jeu de dominos, les six hautes piles de tablettes dégringolèrent.

- _Oups_, fit Perceval tout penaud.

Merlin quant à lui ne semblait même pas avoir entendu le bruit des tablettes de cire s'écrasant sur le sol tant il était concentré sur sa lecture.

- Non, dit juste l'enchanteur en balançant un parchemin par-dessus son épaule juste avant d'en dérouler un autre. Et ça … Non plus.

Le parchemin subit le même sort que son compagnon.

Merlin s'empara alors de plusieurs parchemins et se mit à les lire simultanément, son regard parcourant fiévreusement le papyrus jauni par le temps. Ne trouvant manifestement pas ce qu'il cherchait, il les envoya tous balader en l'air avec rage.

- HEY ! Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ! Hurla le père Blaise qui ramassa les malheureux papyrus mis à mal.

Merlin se tourna vers le prêtre. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- VOUS ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE TOUT CA ! CET ENDROIT EST UN VERITABLE DEPOTOIR ! Hurla l'enchanteur.

- AH OUAIS ? ET LA FAUTE A QUI, HEIN ! Lui répondit l'homme d'église sur le même ton. FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MES ARCHIVES !

- VOS ARCHIVES ! AH ! VOTRE POUBELLE OUI ! RIEN N'EST CLASSE ! LA MOITIE DES TEXTES EST INCOMPLET ET L'AUTRE RONGEE PAR LES BESTIOLES ! AH, ELLES SONT BELLES LES ARCHIVES ROYALES !

- Mes amis, mes amis, tenta de s'interposer Bohort, Calmez-vous.

- AH BAH CA, SI C'EST PAS L'HOPITAL QUI SE FOUT DE LA CHARITE ?! S'esclaffa le Père Blaise.

- COMMENT CA ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS INSINUEZ ? Répliqua Merlin.

- Nul n'est besoin de haussez le ton, reprit Bohort. Je suis certain que notre bon Merlin a d'excellentes raisons pour avoir -

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Hurla une quatrième voix.

Le silence se fit immédiatement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

- Alors, j'attends. Une explication. Vite. Parce que si j'ai _clopiné_ jusqu'ici pour rien, je sens qu'il va y avoir du grabuge.

Le roi de Bretagne se tenait immobile, légèrement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Son pied gauche était complètement emmailloté dans une espèce de linge blanc.

- Ben, qui c'est qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda Merlin en désignant l'étrange pansement.

- La reine. Elle dit que son petit séjour en pleine nature lui a permis de développer des talents jusqu'alors méconnus, comme celui d'infirmière. Là, elle est descendue en cuisine, me préparer « un petit quelque chose ». Vu l'hérédité qu'elle se traîne, je sens que je vais pas tarder à avoir de sacrées crampes d'estomac et à développer définitivement une phobie pour les tartes aux fruits. En même temps, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ses toutes nouvelles compétences de « survivaliste » si mon druide avait assumé ses fonctions, n'est-ce pas ? Perceval ?

- Oui Sire, répondit le chevalier de Galles qui se trouvait toujours agenouillé dans les parchemins et les rouleaux de papyrus.

- Vous deviez pas m'amener ce grand con ?

- Ben, non, vous m'avez juste dit de le trouver.

- _Etttt_ …. ?

Perceval haussa les épaules.

- Ben j'lai trouvé, dans le parc.

Arthur cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

- Et quand on vous dit de trouver quelqu'un ça veut dire quoi pour vous exactement ?

Perceval ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le roi l'interrompit.

- Non. Non surtout ne répondez pas, je sens que ça va encore être une belle connerie et j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur, merci. _VOUS_ !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Merlin.

- Euh, sire ?

- Vous m'expliquez un peu ce merdier là ou y faut que je vous botte le cul avec mon pied valide ?

- Y cherche un truc, répondit Perceval.

Merlin le foudroya du regard.

- Un truc, répéta Arthur. Vous pouvez élaborer un peu.

Avant que Merlin ait pu répondre, Perceval enchaîna.

- Un sortilège de dévoilement.

- Un quoi ?

- Un sortilège de dévoilement, grogna Merlin agacé. Et … Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'envoyiez un « espion » ! Dit-il en désignant Perceval de la main.

- Perceval … un espion … L'idée était tellement saugrenue qu'il fallut un moment pour qu'Arthur l'assimile complètement. Non mais vous débloquez ou quoi ?

- Y m'a suivi toute la journée ! Se défendit Merlin.

- Parce que je savais plus quoi en faire ! Karadoc et Mé- et sa femme, se reprit Arthur, sont partis chez des parents à Vannes pour une quinzaine de jours. Et cet abruti traîne dans mes pattes et … et putain pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à me justifier là ? Je suis le roi, j'ai chargé Perceval de vous trouver et ce con devait vous ramener au château parce que je savais plus comment échapper à Sainte Hildegarde (8). Et là, je vous retrouve en train de mettre le bordel dans les archives …

- Merci Sire, l'interrompit le père Blaise souriant et ravi de trouver auprès de son roi le soutien auquel il avait droit.

- … même si je dois avouer que ça doit pas être ce qu'il y a de plus difficile vu l'état des dites archives, termina le roi.

Le sourire du père Blaise se figea.

- Y vous a fallu combien de temps pour me trouver ce foutu bouquin là, les Prophéties ? Lui demanda Arthur.

Le père Blaise frissonna. Rien que d'évoquer cet ouvrage maudit, il avait la chair de poule.

- Mais j'ai trouvé immédiatement le livre sur les jeux de cartes du pays de Galles que le seigneur Karadoc cherchait, répliqua t-il. Ca n'a pas l'air super rangé comme ça, au premier coup d'œil, mais moi je m'y retrouve …

Il lança un regard noir à Merlin.

-… et il suffit de me demander ce qu'on cherche et on évite des désagréments à tout le monde.

- Un livre sur les jeux de cartes du pays de Galles, ça c'est trop cool ! Dit Perceval, un large sourire aux lèvres. Y'a des images là, comment vous dites, des enjolivures ?

- Enluminures, rectifia le père Blaise. Non, y'en a -

- MAIS BIEN SUR ! Hurla Merlin faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le livre des Prophéties ! C'est là qu'il doit être ! Ca colle avec la période où j'ai rejoins Tintagel pour venir vous chercher. Avant ça, tous mes papiers je les gardais sur moi.

- C'est là que _quoi_ doit être ? Demanda Arthur.

Merlin prit le père Blaise par les épaules, planta son regard dans le sien et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Où est-ce que vous l'avez rangé ?

- Hey, dit le père Blaise, mais vous allez m'lâcher oui !

- Merlin, lâchez-le ! Ordonna Arthur.

- Oh mon dieu dit juste Bohort, la main sur la bouche.

- _Moi_, j'y ai pas touché à ce livre … le père Blaise tourna lentement les yeux vers Arthur. Merlin le relâcha et se tourna vers le roi.

Arthur leva la main en signe d'avertissement.

- Si vous me touchez, j'vous pète le bras, c'est compris.

Les yeux de Merlin brillaient d'une lumière qu'Arthur n'avait que trop souvent vue. Celle des fanatiques que la passion rend fou.

Merlin recula.

- Oh, j'ai compris, finit-il par dire. S'il n'y a que ça pour vous décider.

L'enchanteur ferma les yeux un moment, puis il marmonna quelques mots, la pièce fut un moment baignée d'une lumière bleutée puis plus rien. Merlin rouvrit les yeux et sourit au roi.

- Voilà, c'est guéri donc si vous pouviez me dire où vous avez rangé les Prophéties …

Guéri ? Mais de quoi … Oh. Arthur remua le pied. Son pouce ! Il n'avait plus mal.

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Vous bossez que si l'enjeu vous convient maintenant !?

Merlin soupira.

- Non mais là, c'est … c'est _vraiment_ important.

- Ah bah merci, j'suis désolé qu'ma santé ne vous paraisse pas importante alors qu'un vieux bouquin moisi, si. Non vraiment, ça fait plaisir.

- Mais l'prenez pas comme ça. C'est pour vous que je fais ça, s'énerva Merlin.

- Pour moi ? Mais arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. J'vous courre après depuis ce matin pour que vous me soigniez ce foutu pied ! C'est en mettant le souque dans les archives que vous comptiez m'le guérir ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de sortilège de dévoilement à la fin ?

- Si vous me donnez le livre des Prophéties, je pourrais vous montrer lui répondit juste Merlin bras croisés sur la poitrine et moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Arthur soupira. Il était fatigué de toutes ces conneries. Comme si tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines n'était déjà pas assez stressant, non, y fallait que même ceux qui lui étaient restés « fidèles » en rajoutent !

Par bonheur, son beau-père était parti avec Calogrenant en Orcanie pour voir ce que trafiquait Loth et son enragée de belle-mère était en Carmélide. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir la fille _et_ les parents sur le dos en même temps. Il était au bout du rouleau, la preuve, ces capacités lui permettaient à peine de gérer Perceval !

Tout en boitillant (stupide pansement !), Arthur fit le tour de la pièce principale et entra dans une des petits cabinets adjacents. Il en ressortit un épais livre à la main qu'il tendit à Merlin (le père Blaise se signa en le voyant).

- Les Prophéties, murmura Bohort mais … qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rien, rien, lui répondit Arthur sur un ton désinvolte (mais en prenant néanmoins soin de mettre de dix bons pas entre lui et la table sur laquelle Merlin venait de poser le livre). Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici vous ?

- Eux, je cherchais juste des florilèges (9) pour la fête du solstice d'été répondit Bohort qui serrait toujours ses parchemins contre lui.

- Le voilà ! Annonça soudain Merlin sur un ton solennel.

Il brandissait un petit papyrus froissé qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous du magicien pour examiner le papier.

- Ben ça a pas l'air aussi impressionnant que ça, finit par dire Perceval, déçu.

- C'est une clé, murmura Merlin qui caressait le papier avec révérence, une clé qui va nous ouvrir les portes de la Connaissance.

Arthur grimaça.

- Ouais bah en attendant cette ouverture qui sera, j'en suis certain, spectaculaire, est-ce que ça vous ennuierait de m'aider à enlever cette saloperie ?

Il désignait son bandage de la main.

Merlin cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé.

- Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr».

* * *

La Connaissance ! Humpf, c'était bien beau tout ça, pensa Bohort qui posa ses précieux parchemins sur une chaise. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup pour la fête du solstice. Il soupira.

« ... Mais pas comme ça, grogna le roi, vous allez m'en couper un de doigt de pied si ça continue !

- Cessez donc de gigotez, répliqua Merlin. C'est toujours la même chose avec vous, vous savez jamais ce que vous voulez : faites ceci, ne faites pas cela, grommelait l'enchanteur.

Bohort secoua la tête.

Merlin n'avait pas complètement tort, leur bon roi était un peu à cran en ce moment.

Et c'est pour cela que la fête du solstice était si importante ! Bohort avait bien remarqué après le baptême du seigneur Perceval que le roi n'avait commencé à se détendre vraiment – et même à sourire ! – que lors de la petite fête qui avait suivi la cérémonie. Sourire ! Ils devenaient bien rares ces moments où le roi de Bretagne souriait. Et Bohort souhaitait qu'ils soient plus nombreux.

Parce qu'Arthur Pendragon méritait de sourire. A défaut d'être heureux …

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez me le trouver ? Fit une voix juste derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

- Seigneur Perceval ! Vous venez de me faire une peur bleue.

- Ah, désolé.

- Et bien mais que cherchez-vous au juste ?

- Le bouquin là, celui dont parlait le père blaise.

- Le livre des prophéties ?

- Mais non, celui sur les jeux de cartes du pays de Galles.

Derrière eux, le roi et Merlin échangeaient des euh, disons des mots qui n'avaient rien mais alors vraiment rien de « doux ». Il était peut-être préférable de ne pas intervenir. Bohort n'avait pas envie d'être la cible de la langue, souvent acerbe et toujours ironique, de son roi.

- Euh, et quel est le titre exact de l'ouvrage que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-il au chevalier de Galles.

- Ben je sais pas et de toute manière, comme je sais pas lire … répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules.

Bohort réfréna l'envie de demander à son compagnon ce qu'il pensait faire d'un livre qu'il ne pourrait _pas_ lire. Le ton des voix montait dans la pièce principale et quoique Perceval veuille faire d'un livre, il décida que mieux valait se trouver en sa présence qu'en celle du roi en ce moment.

- Et bien voyons un peu cela. Si le père Blaise en a parlé c'est sans doute qu'il l'a consulté il y a peu, il paraît donc logique qu'il soit sur son cabinet de travail ou du moins, pas très loin. Venez ».

* * *

Arthur balança sur une chaise la bande de lin que Guenièvre avait utilisé pour transformer son pied en momie et se tourna vers Merlin qui fixait son foutu papyrus comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde.

«Bon, vous nous en dites un peu plus sur votre truc de connaissance là.

- Euh, avant on pourrait pas ranger le … le … le vous-savez-quoi ? Demanda le père Blaise d'une voix étranglée.

Arthur soupira. Prit d'une violente impulsion, il saisit le livre des Prophéties et le posa au beau milieu de l'âtre.

- Mais … mais sire ! Balbutia le père Blaise.

- Quoi ? Répondit le roi qui ajouta des brindilles sèches et de l'étoupe sur le livre. Comme vous l'avez dit, plus personne ne le consulte, non ?

Il battit briquet et l'étoupe s'enflamma (10). Le feu prit doucement puis attaqua le livre, son épaisse couverture noire faite de cuir cloquant et se dissolvant sous la chaleur.

- Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite, dit Arthur qui en effet se sentait plus léger à l'idée d'avoir détruit ce maudit bouquin.

Le père Blaise ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, il serrait son crucifix contre sa poitrine.

Arthur l'ignora et se tourna vers Merlin qui avait posé le papyrus sur la table et l'examinait attentivement.

- Bon, à nous deux dit Arthur. Une explication, fissa. Claire, nette, sans pause. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Sans le regarder, Merlin lui répondit.

- C'est … un héritage. Celui des druides d'Ynis Môn. Juste avant que les romains ne détruisent l'île, ils ont réunis toutes leurs connaissances en un lieu unique. Et ce lieu, seul un sort de dévoilement peut en révéler l'emplacement exact.

- _Oooookay_, répondit Arthur. Et vous tenez ça d'où ?

Merlin se tourna vers lui.

- J'étais un de ces druides, répondit-il.

- Ah, je vois …

Arthur avait franchement du mal à intégrer que Merlin puisse avoir près de 900 ans.

- Non, vous ne voyez pas, soupira Merlin. Je suis le dernier. Et lors de ces cons de rassemblements, ils savent bien tous me le rappeler mes _sympathiques_ collègues.

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait en partie la réluctance de Merlin à participer à ces foutues réunions. Ça, l'absence d'alcool et ces concours de blagues à la con.

Sauf que là, le ton n'était guère à la plaisanterie. Arthur n'avait jamais vu l'enchanteur comme _ça_. L'air hagard, défait. Arthur connaissait tous les visages de Merlin. Il l'avait déjà vu complètement paumé après qu'un de ses unièmes sorts aient planté, remonté contre cet abruti de Kelliwic'h et il y a quinze ans de ça, rond comme une queue de pelle oui mais … mélancolique ? Jamais.

- Bon, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant, vous pensez que ces connaissances pourraient nous être d'une quelconque utilité ou c'est le genre de votre pierre là, qui transforme la viande de chèvre en eau ?

Merlin cligna des yeux et fixait Arthur comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée.

- D'une quelconque utilité … répéta t-il. D'UNE QUELCONQUE UTILITE ! Des connaissances amassées depuis des siècles par les plus grands druides de Cymru ! Et … et je vous rappelle que des générations de druides ont cherché sans succès à reproduire la Pierre de Lune !

- Houlà, bon, okay, j'crois qu'jai compris pas la peine de gueuler, répliqua Arthur. Encore que faut aussi être un grand druide pour savoir les utiliser, ces fameuses connaissances grommela t-il. Et votre papelard là, votre sort de dévoilement, ça marche comment ?

- Ben, y faut lire le sort et la clé est révélée à l'Elu.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à lire le papyrus à voix haute.

- Hey, minute papillon, l'Elu ?! Vous avez dit « l'Elu » ? C'est encore _moi_ qui vais me taper tout le sale travail grogna Arthur.

- L'Elu ? Vous croyez que c'est une nouvelle mission que les dieux vous confient ? L'interrompit le père Blaise par-dessus son épaule. Il fixait en effet toujours l'âtre, fasciné par la fin tragique que le livre des Prophéties y avait trouvée.

- Ouais, encore une quête à la con digne du porteur de l'épée des rois répliqua Arthur sur un ton ironique. Tout à fait ce qu'il me faut en ce moment, hein. Alors, je vous le dis tout de suite, non. Non, non et non ! Votre sort de dévoilement vous pouvez vous le mettre là où je pense ! Merlin, STOP, fermez votre mouille MAINTENANT !

Merlin qui avait terminé de lire le sort, fixait le roi, un air boudeur sur le visage.

- Mais c'est pas jus-

Arthur leva un doigt en l'air pour faire taire l'enchanteur.

- Si jamais le prochain mot qui sort de votre bouche est « juste », je ne réponds plus de rien. Vous trouvez que c'est « juste » de ne pas pouvoir aimer qui vous voulez sans que le ciel vous tombe sur la tête ? Vous trouvez que c'est « juste » d'être trahi par son meilleur ami ? J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour les dieux et vous avez vu comment ils me remercient !? Alors vous savez quoi ? LES DIEUX JE LES EMMERDEUH !

- Euh, j'crois qu'y a un problème là dit soudain le père Blaise d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi encore ! Hurla Arthur.

Le père Blaise, mains serrées autour de son crucifix, pointait du doigt la cheminée.

- C'est … c'est le … le …

- Oui et ben quoi ? Demanda Arthur, agacé par le comportement du prêtre.

- Le livre … il … il a disparu.

- Ouais, ben il a brûlé c'est tout.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux ! Répondit le père Blaise sur un ton un chouïa hystérique. Le feu a brûlé la couverture mais dès que les flamme ont commencé à toucher les pages il a … il a juste disparu».

* * *

Perceval soupira. Les livres, c'était pas son truc. Mais un bouquin sur les jeux du pays de Galles, ça, c'était trop génial. Il demanderait peut-être au roi de lui lire des passages. Notamment ceux sur ses jeux préférés. Arthur lui au moins le comprenait lorsqu'il parlait du jeu du Pélican ! Les autres, c'était tous des cons. Et justement, c'est pour ça qu'il le voulait le bouquin.

Ah, quelle tête y ferait le tavernier lorsque Perceval lui mettrait sous les yeux les règles de l'artichette en deux manches sans soustraction de la banque avec réversion d'une tichette de vingt-et-un ! Puisqu'y savait lire ce couillon, y pourrait plus dire que Perceval racontait n'importe quoi.

«… et nous aurons aussi de superbes corbeilles de fleurs, vous verrez, ce sera res-plen-di-ssant !

Bohort n'arrêtait pas de parler. C'était son truc à lui ça. Parler, parler et parler. Surtout quand il s'agissait de fêtes ou de banquets ou de célébrations spéciales. Bah, tant qu'il l'aidait à trouver le bouquin, il pouvait bien parler de ce qu'il voulait.

_Grrrrrrummmmmble. _

Perceval porta immédiatement la main à son estomac. Fichtre ! Il avait faim. Ça alors, c'était super rare. Enfin, ça n'arrivait que quand Karadoc était pas là parce que sinon, bah, y l'avait jamais faim. C'était bizarre. En même temps, c'était peut-être parce qu'avec Karadoc ils mangeaient un peu tout le temps. Karadoc le disait toujours : « pour éviter la sensation de faim, rien ne vaut un bon casse-dalle toutes les deux heures».

- …. Bien entendu, il nous faudra aussi des jongleurs. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà contacté plusieurs excellentes compagnies et …

Bla-bla-bla. Ça ne réglait pas la question de son ventre vide tous ces bavardages.

Peut-être que le père Blaise gardait de la bouffe quelque part ? Perceval se mit à farfouiller un peu partout autour de lui. Sans grand succès. Pas étonnant que le prêtre soit si maigrelet.

Dépité, et la tête lui tournant un peu, Perceval chercha une chaise pour s'asseoir en attendant que Bohort lui trouve son livre. Il en repéra une. Un énorme bouquin à l'épaisse couverture noire se trouvait dessus. Il prit le livre, s'assit et, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, le posa sur ses genoux.

C'était un bouquin super lourd. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à le feuilleter. Bizarre. C'était que des pages blanches. Pourquoi garder un livre sans rien d'écrit dedans ?

- … qu'en pensez vous ? Seigneur Perceval ?

Perceval leva les yeux vers Bohort.

- Euh, Seigneur Perceval, ce livre, ce ne serait pas …

Perceval baissa les yeux vers le livre et …

Ben ça alors !

Une pomme. Une pomme se trouvait sur la page à laquelle était ouvert le livre !

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la voir ?

Il la prit, l'essuya sur sa manche la faisant briller. Elle était d'un rouge éclatant.

Il croqua dedans à pleines dents au moment même où trois voix hurlaient simultanément :

- _NON_ !»

**A suivre …**

* * *

(7) Au Moyen Âge, « cantilène » désignait un court poème chanté, épique ou guerrier.

(8) Hildegarde de Bingen (1098 – 1179), franconienne canonisée en 2012, fut l'une des femmes médecins les plus renommées de son temps. C'était une contemporaine de notre ami Chrétien de Troyes mais pas d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers, j'en ai bien peur.

(9) Florilège = recueil de textes choisis de poésies ou de textes littéraires, au sens d'anthologie. Ce mot vient du latin florilegus (qui _choisit_ des fleurs) qui lui-même vient du grec _anthologeo_ (« cueillir des fleurs »).

(10) Au moyen âge, on utilisait des briquets à percussion pour allumer un feu, à l'aide le plus souvent d'amadou ou d'étoupe (produite à partir du chanvre ou du lin). On « battait briquet » pour dire que l'on allumait un feu.


	3. Pentacle et Débâcle

**Scène 2 – Pentacle et débâcle **

Perceval sursauta et lâcha la pomme qui roula jusqu'aux pieds du père Blaise lequel poussa un cri d'effroi. Crucifix brandit, le prêtre donna un petit coup de pied au fruit et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la pomme finit sa course contre la chaise qu'occupait Perceval.

C'est Arthur qui mit fin au lourd silence qui pesait dans la pièce.

« Perceval, _où_ avez-vous trouvé ce livre ? Demanda le roi d'une voix sèche.

Perceval se leva, les Prophéties dans les mains et bouche pleine, n'osant pas avaler le malheureux morceau de pomme.

- Ch'était chur la chaise, répondit-il.

- Sur la chaise, répéta Arthur.

Perceval hocha la tête.

- Et la pomme ? Demanda Merlin, méfiant.

- Je crois que le fruit se trouvait sur la page à laquelle le seigneur Perceval a ouvert le livre, répondit Bohort.

- _OHMONDIEU_ ! Il l'a ouvert ! Gémit le père Blaise qui se signa.

Perceval cligna des yeux comme une pauvre chouette ébloui par la lumière du soleil.

- Mais ch'est quoi le problème au chuste ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Arthur soupira.

- Merlin ? Y peut avaler ou pas ?

- Euh, ben franchement, je sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas … original. J'me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question moi, soupira Arthur.

- Nan mais c'est pas facile non plus, geignit l'enchanteur. Soit, c'est mon sort de dévoilement, et là, bah, je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, soit, c'est une prophétie et –

- Et vous n'savez pas non plus ce que ça veut dire, termina Arthur.

Merlin eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre. Penaud, son regard allait du papyrus qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains aux Prophéties que Perceval tenait fermement contre lui comme un bouclier.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel puis il prit sa décision, espérant que c'était la bonne. Après tout, quel danger pouvait bien venir d'une pomme ?

- Perceval, avalez-moi ce putain de morceau de pomme.

Perceval obéit et déglutit péniblement.

Arthur se planta devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du gallois et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Perceval, c'est très important, dit le roi, alors concentrez le peu de ce qu'il y a dans votre caboche pour me répondre clairement.

- Euh, okay, répondit Perceval qui tenait toujours le livre fermement contre sa poitrine.

- Avez-vous _lu_ ce qu'il y avait sur la page où vous avez trouvé la pomme ?

- Lu ? Ben non, vous savez bien que je sais pas lire.

- Merde, j'avais oublié, soupira Arthur. Hé ! Mais non, c'est plutôt une bonne chose ça, dit le roi tout sourire. Il se tourna vers Merlin. Si y peut pas lire c'te foutue charade, y risque rien, non ?

- Une charade, quelle charade ?

- La saloperie de prophétie écrite en vers dont la poésie égaierait certainement la fête du solstice de Bohort si elle n'annonçait pas quelque chose d'aussi sympa qu'une fin du monde ! S'énerva Arthur.

Merlin fit une grimace et se gratta la tête.

- Ben le livre des Prophéties, c'est pas de la gnognotte vous savez. Je ne sais plus très bien qui l'a fait mais je peux vous dire que c'est une jolie création. Intelligente et tout.

- Intelligente ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda le père Blaise.

- C'est prévu pour s'adapter à celui qui l'ouvre. La Prophétie doit pouvoir être délivrée à tout le monde, homme, femme et même enfant quel que soit leur niveau de compréhension. Ou d'analphabétisme.

- Et il a envoyé à Perceval … une pomme ? Mais c'est … c'est complètement crétin ! S'exclama Arthur. Encore, ça aurait été Karadoc, je suppose que de la bouffe ça aurait été plutôt normal mais là, non, désolé, je vois pas.

- Mais c'est une pomme quand même, fit remarquer Bohort. C'est tout de même un symbole très clair ça, non ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Un symbole ? Quel symbole ? Demanda le père Blaise.

- Dans la culture druidique, précisa Bohort mal à l'aise, la pomme a une signification très spécifique. C'est le symbole du savoir et de la révélation. Et donc, je me dis que la coïncidence est plutôt troublante … après tout, notre ami Merlin ne nous a-t-il pas parlé d'un lieu où se trouveraient toutes les connaissances des druides du Pays de Galles ?

Le père Blaise claqua des doigts.

- Hé, mais il a raison ! Le fruit défendu, selon la bible, est celui de l'arbre planté au milieu du jardin d'Eden, l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du Mal. Et c'est un pommier, j'en mettrais ma main à couper (11).

- Très encourageant, grogna Arthur.

- Le fruit défendu ! L'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du … Mal, gémit Bohort. NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR !

- Merlin, à quoi ça rime tout ça à la fin, grogna Arthur qui ignora Bohort.

- Ben, y s'peut qu'il y ait eu disons, un léger cafouillage, répondit l'enchanteur qui tripotait sa barbichette. Comme j'ai déclamé le sort au moment où Perceval ouvrait le livre, peut-être que ce dernier nous désigne … l'Elu.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Perceval qui tenait la pomme et s'apprêtait à nouveau à y croquer à pleines dents. Il haussa les épaules :

- Ben quoi, j'ai faim …

Arthur lui arracha la pomme des mains.

- Un cafouillage … UN BEAU MERDIER OUI ! Gueula Arthur. Non mais vous croyez vraiment que _Perceval_ est celui qui va nous guider vers l'endroit où se trouvent cachées ces foutues connaissances, franchement ?

- Non, non, non, dit Bohort. Sire, tout cela est trop dangereux. Ne les écoutez pas. Et … et ne suivez Perceval nulle part !

Arthur haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Bohort.

- Je veux dire … et si c'était vrai ? Ce livre … sa réputation est terrible. On dit qu'il ne commet jamais d'erreur, murmura le chevalier de Gaunes dans un souffle. Sire, je vous en conjure, renoncez à cette folie !

- Quelle folie ? Suivre Perceval ? Ben, on irait pas bien loin, répondit Arthur sur un ton ironique. Y l'est même pas capable de retrouver le chemin du camp après être passé aux latrines, ce con. Et la seule fois où j'ai eu l'idée lumineuse de l'envoyer en éclaireur, j'ai du _l'accompagner_ pour qu'y se paume pas. Tu parles d'un guide. A ce rythme là, vos connaissances, elles risquent pas d'bouger de leur petite cachette avant quelques siècles, c'est moi qui vous l'dit.

- De toute manière, dit le père Blaise, Perceval est simple chevalier. Il n'est pas l'Elu au sens divin. L'Elu, c'est le porteur de l'épée des rois, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Arthur fit la grimace.

Il se souvenait de ce jour où, ayant découvert qu'Excalibur ne flamboyait que pour ceux qui étaient investis d'une «exceptionnelle destinée », il avait donné son épée, par jeu, à Perceval. Excalibur avait immédiatement réagi à son porteur. Jamais l'épée n'avait émis un rayonnement aussi fort. C'était dément mais il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux ! Et de toute manière, cette conne de Dame du Lac le lui avait confirmé : Perceval était lui aussi porteur d'une destinée hors du commun.

Et si c'était ça … si cette quête était la révélation qu'Arthur attendait depuis ce fameux jour où Perceval, pas franchement à l'aise, avait brandit une Excalibur flamboyante ?

Le souci, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer. Son propre « guide » dans la quête du Graal l'avait laissé tomber.

Peu après le retour de Guenièvre, il avait en effet découvert que les combles du château où il avait installée l'ex Dame du Lac, étaient vides. Arthur ne pouvait donc plus lui demander d'explications. Il ne lui restait malheureusement plus que …

- … Merlin, faites un effort pour une fois, grogna Arthur, donnez-nous une putain d'explication plausible et -

_BOUM._

- Seigneur Perceval ! Cria Bohort qui fut le premier au chevet du gallois qui venait de s'écrouler sans un mot.»

* * *

Perceval soupira. Son estomac faisait toujours des siennes et cette fois, pas question qu'il récupère la pomme que … Hé, mais comment avait-elle atterri là ? Il était certain que le roi l'avait escamotée ?

Sur la table de travail du père Blaise trônait en effet _sa_ pomme.

Le gallois sourit. Chouette. Il prit le fruit et l'inspecta puis il fronça les sourcils. Ah ben non, c'était pas sa pomme celle-ci était tout aussi rouge et avait l'air tout aussi appétissante mais personne n'avait croqué dedans.

Il leva les yeux vers le roi. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de lui demander avant de la manger ? En même temps, cette pomme là ne pouvait pas être comme l'autre. Maudite avait dit Bohort. Une histoire de « fruit défendu ». C'était aussi ce que disait Karadoc : les fruits, ça devrait être interdit, c'était nuisible à la santé. Pas comme le gras. Karadoc aimait tout ce qui était gras. Perceval lui se foutait bien de ce qu'il mangeait pourvu que son estomac fût rassasié.

Et franchement, y voyait pas pourquoi y faisaient tous un tel foin pour un malheureux fruit ! Et un livre tellement débile qu'il y avait rien d'écrit dedans.

Oh et d'ailleurs, y l'était fichtrement lourd le bougre. Puisqu'y servait à rien, autant s'en débarrasser.

Perceval posa donc le livre là où il l'avait trouvé : sur la chaise. Il prit soin de le refermer correctement. Le seul fait de savoir qu'il l'avait feuilleté avait failli donner une syncope au père Blaise alors s'il lui laissait ouvert qui sait ce qui se passerait.

Les gens qui savent lire sont vraiment super bizarres, pensa Perceval qui jouait avec la pomme.

Tout le monde l'ignorait dans la pièce. Il soupira et regarda le fruit qu'il tenait dans la main.

Bah, après tout, c'était juste une pomme. Pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire non plus. Appuyé sur la table de travail du père Blaise, il croqua le fruit tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui.

Et gna-gna-gna les prophéties, et gna-gna-gna, l'Elu, et gna-gna-gna, Perceval … Hé mais ils parlaient de lui là !? Y l'était pas invisible quand même !

Il se redressa pour demander de quoi ils parlaient lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre.

Il faisait sombre. Super sombre. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. Comme si la pièce avait été brutalement plongée dans le noir. Il pouvait distinguer des silhouettes, ce qu'il devinait être l'ombre des meubles et des piles de livres, mais c'était super flou.

Il fit quelques pas … et tomba.

Il tomba, tomba et tomba.

Comment la chute pouvait-elle être aussi longue ? Se demanda t-il. Il n'était pas si grand que ça ! Quand on tombait, c'était de sa propre hauteur, non ?

Une chute interminable … Il se demanda si l'accélération était proportionnelle à la hauteur de laquelle on tombait ou alors à la masse.

Cela faisait parti des expériences qu'il aimait faire. Il se mettait sur un rempart et il lançait des choses puis il les observaient tomber. Leur vitesse n'étaient pas toujours la même (12). Il avait lancé une pierre, une outre remplie d'eau, une drap, une ceinture, et – oh, il n'avait jamais essayé avec des pommes ?

Pourquoi pensait-il à des pommes ?

Ah oui, il venait juste d'en manger une. Une pomme rouge. Une pomme mauvaise. Une pomme interdite ? Les idées se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête et toujours, toujours, il tombait.

Ne finirait-il donc jamais par toucher le sol ?

_BOUM. _

« _Ouch_. Ben ça alors, non de non de non de non de, grommela t-il en crachouillant la terre qu'il avait avalée. J'voulais revenir sur terre mais ça, c'est un peu trop quand même.

Il essuya sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche et, péniblement, il se mit à genoux. Il allait demander à Merlin de lui donner un truc contre les bleus et tout ça parce que là, il avait mal partout. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où l'enchanteur se tenait avant qu'il ne se casse la margoulette …

…. Sauf qu'il n'était plus dans la salle des archives.

- Ben ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ct'e tisane ?

Il était dans une espèce de tunnel creusé à même le sol s'il devait en croire les racines d'arbres qui courraient sur les parois. Une multitude de petites lampes à huile, posées par terre illuminaient l'endroit.

- Euh … Y'a quelqu'un ! Lança t-il sans grand succès.»

Il soupira. Aurait-il sans le faire exprès utilisé un de ses foutus trucs là, un siège de transport ? La dernière fois qu'il s'était assis sur un de ces machins, y s'était retrouvé dans le Languedoc ! Merci du cadeau.

Il porta la main à sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer. L'air était lourd et vicié. Il fallait qu'il trouve la sortie et vite.

Perceval se pencha et ramassa une des lampes à huile puis il se mit à avancer prudemment dans le tunnel.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Perceval se laissa lourdement tomber à terre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, comme si un poids se trouvait poser sur sa poitrine et l'écrasait. Et pas moyen de trouver la sortie de ce foutu tunnel. Il tournait en rond.

Il avait bien essayé de faire comme lui avait dit un jour le roi, laisser des « repères » derrière lui. Il avait accrochée son écharpe à une racine, puis un des petits cordons avec lesquels il tressait ses cheveux et enfin, sa ceinture. Et lorsqu'il avait continué à avancer, il avait retrouvé toutes ses affaires aux endroits où il les avait abandonnées !

Il avait réessayé 17 fois et était invariablement revenu sur ses pas les 17 fois.

Il frissonna. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui donner les miquettes.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

C'était quoi ça ? Des bruits de pas ! Il se leva et, sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

«Ben ça alors, murmura t-il en découvrant sous une arche un immense autel recouvert de lourds draps noirs en velours. Ça, c'était pas là y'a deux minutes.

La respiration hachée, il marcha jusqu'à l'autel et en fit le tour.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça me dit pas comment sortir d'ici, marmonna t-il.

_Scratch, scratch._

Perceval fit volte-face.

Quelqu'un se tenait là, juste devant lui, quelqu'un vêtu des mêmes draps que ceux couvrant l'autel.

Il était difficile de distinguer clairement ses formes. Etait-ce un homme ou une femme ? Quelqu'un de grand ou de petit ? De jeune ou de vieux ?

Perceval avait l'impression que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Des ombres déformaient constamment la silhouette devant lui. On aurait presque dit que la terre du tunnel se confondait avec les vêtements que portait l'inconnu pour ne faire qu'une avec eux.

Trop bizarre.

- Qui es tu ? Demanda soudain une voix. Une voix masculine, caverneuse et profonde qui semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Répond. QUI ES TU ?

La voix résonnait comme si elle parlait directement dans la tête de Perceval. Ca faisait un mal de chien comme si on lui transperçait le crâne avec quelque chose de pointue ! Il tomba à genoux et porta les mains à ses oreilles.

La question fut répétée encore et encore. Perceval poussa un long cri et s'écroula de tout son long par terre. Puis la voix se tut. Haletant, Perceval ouvrit les yeux.

L'homme était penché sur lui.

- Que viens tu faire en mon domaine ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? _PARLE_.

Non, pas quelque chose de pointue pensa Perceval, quelque chose de brûlant comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

Et c'est là, qu'il la vit.

Juste devant lui, sur le sol.

La pomme.

Rouge.

Intacte.

Est-ce qu'il avait faim à ce point là ! Pensez à bouffer alors qu'on va crever, c'était plutôt un truc digne de Karadoc ça, non ? Il pouvait clairement entendre le roi le réprimandant : ce n'était pas une manière très digne de mourir pour un chevalier.

Il cligna des yeux. Il pouvait sentir les vêtements de l'homme le frôler. Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il lui « parlerait », ça le tuerait.

Instinctivement, il tendit la main vers la pomme.

- _Yr … Yr Afal Goch_ ?! Comment … comment est-ce possible ! Fit la voix, cette fois teintée de peur. Qui es tu ... QUI !»

Dès que Perceval eut touché le fruit, tout devint noir et il n'eut plus ni mal, ni faim.

* * *

Il y avait un bruit qui le gênait. Un bruit vraiment mais alors vraiment désagréable. Y'avait pas à dire, y fallait qu'il dise à la personne qui faisait ce bruit qu'elle devait arrêter MAINTENANT. Parce qu'il avait un mal de crâne pas possible et que franchement, ce boucan n'était pas pour arranger son état.

Perceval ouvrit donc les yeux.

Houlà. Ouais, yeux ouverts, c'était pire. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Un peu comme ces soirs où ils se lâchaient un peu, Karadoc et lui, chez le tavernier. Surtout lors d'un nouvel arrivage de ce petit vin grec qu'il faisait entrer en fraude en Bretagne. Un délice à boire, un supplice à dessouler.

Le bruit était toujours là. Il rouvrit donc les yeux et lentement, très lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où il provenait.

Le spectacle était comique.

Assis sur un large fauteuil, installé juste devant la large cheminée du dispensaire où ils se trouaveint tous les deux, le roi ronflait. Sa couronne lui tombait sur le nez, ses cheveux étaient tout en bataille (à chaque ronflement, une mèche s'envolait) mais le clou du spectacle c'était ce qui dépassait de ses narines : deux petites crevettes grises.

Perceval essaya de se retenir de rire mais sans succès. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

En vieux soldat aguerri habitué à ne dormir que d'un œil, Arthur se réveilla en sursaut.

« Hein … euh, que … quoi, balbutia t-il.

Il se réinstalla avec le plus de dignité possible dans le fauteuil. Réarrangea sa couronne, passa la main dans ses cheveux et bailla, ses yeux papillonnant.

Voyant que le roi allait se rendormir, Perceval lança :

- Bonjour Sire !

Arthur sursauta une fois encore. Cette fois, son mouvement fut suffisamment brusque pour déloger une des crevettes qui atterri droit dans les flammes où elle disparut avec un petit _pshit_.

Arthur fit la grimace et ôta la seconde crevette qu'il balança elle aussi dans le feu.

- C'est pour quoi faire les gallinacés ? Demanda Perceval.

- Hein ? Ah, les _crustacés_ … ben, me voilà rassuré. Votre petite cascade de l'autre jour n'a pas eu d'effet préjudiciable. C'est Merlin qui va être content, lui qui craignait des séquelles après votre chute. Vous avez la tête dure. Pour ce qu'il y a dedans en revanche …

Perceval fronça les sourcils. Des quenelles ? Une cascade ? Le roi lui parlait d'eau peut-être ? Et une chute … ouais, ça devait être ça, une chute d'eau, non ? Une chute … ça lui disait quelque chose mais pas moyen de mettre le doigt dessus.

- … Quant à cette délicieuse odeur de poisson frit qui règne maintenant dans la pièce nous la devons à Merlin, continua Arthur. Encore un de ces remèdes débiles pour arrêter de ronfler qu'y dit. Soi-disant qu'la première fois je me suis gouré, j'avais mis des crevettes roses alors qu'y fallait des grises.

Perceval fit la grimace.

- Ben les grises, c'est pas mieux parce que vous ronfliez vachement fort quand même.

- Ouais. Je sais pas pourquoi j'espère toujours que ce con est vraiment un magicien, soupira Arthur. C'est de sa faute aussi, à souffler le chaud et le froid. Un coup y réussit, un coup y s'plante. Et quand y s'plante, c'est plutôt magistral. La preuve …

Arthur se tourna vers le gallois et se mit à le dévisager ce qui mit rapidement ce dernier super mal à l'aise.

- Euh, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Finit-il par demander.

- Oh, bah, non rien. Enfin, si on peut considérer le fait de rester inconscient plusieurs jours « rien ».

Perceval écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai pioncé plus d'une semaine entière !

- J'suis pas bien sur qu' « inconscience » rime avec sommeil, Perceval.

- Ah.

- Oui, « ah ». Vous nous avez foutu une sacrée trouille. Une minute vous êtes là, à glander tranquillement comme d'hab' les yeux dans le vague et l'autre, paf, vos yeux roulent dans leur orbite et vous piquez une tête vers le sol. Encore heureux que Bohort a -

- LE SOL ! Cria soudain Perceval. Le sol ! C'est en dessous que j'étais ! Sous la terre ! Et ça m'écrasait et y'avait rien et après y'a eu ct'e voix et puis la pomme et puis vos crevettes, débita t-il d'une traite.

Arthur cligna des yeux un moment puis secoua la tête. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit. D'une main ferme, il obligea Perceval à rester tranquille.

- Perceval, calmez-vous. C'que vous dites a encore moins de sens que d'habitude et c'est pas peu dire. Tenez, dit-il en tendant un gobelet d'eau au gallois, buvez.

D'une main tremblante, Perceval saisit le gobelet et le vida. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et soupira.

- J'vous jure que c'est vrai. J'étais dans un espèce de … de terrier. Avec plein de tunnels … sauf qu'y avait pas de sortie. Et la voix du type qu'était là, elle était trop bizarre. Elle faisait super mal à entendre, grimaça t-il.

- Ouais, vous avez saigné des oreilles. Du nez et des yeux aussi. En fait, on a bien cru que vous alliez vous vider de votre sang. J'vous raconte pas l'état des archives … soupira Arthur. Et Bohort nous a fait une jolie crise de panique. Je vais allez dire à Merlin que vous êtes réveillé et qu'il peut arrêter de faire goûter votre pisse à tout ceux qui demandent de vos nouvelles.

- Mais … et le tunnel ? Y faut que je vous raconte ce que -

Arthur l'interrompit, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

- Perceval, vous avez été malade. _Très_ malade. Vous avez du rêver pendant que vous étiez inconscient, c'est tout.

- Mais _non_, je vous dit que j'étais dans –

- Ça suffit Perceval ! L'interrompit sèchement Arthur. Il soupira et se reprit. Oubliez tout ça. C'était juste un cauchemar. Vous devez vous concentrer sur une seule chose : vous remettre, c'est compris ?

- D'accord répondit juste le gallois choqué par la réaction du roi. »

Arthur se rassit et le silence s'installa. Perceval resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, à réfléchir.

Perceval disait souvent des trucs que tout le monde trouvait cons ou débiles mais le roi lui, l'écoutait toujours. Jamais Perceval ne lui avait caché quoique ce soit, ou menti.

Il porta la main à sa poitrine. C'était bizarre parce que savoir que le roi ne le croyait pas, ça lui faisait encore plus mal que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé sous terre.

* * *

Caius Camillius se demandait pour la unième fois ce qu'il foutait là. Nan mais franchement, il était – _avait_ été centurion dans l'armée la plus puissante du monde et là … bah là, y pataugeait dans la merde. Y'avait pas à dire, la vie vous jouait parfois de sales tours. Et puis ces cons qui comprenaient rien à rien aussi !

« Bon, je reprends puisque je crois que je n'ai pas du être assez clair la première fois. Mon nom n'est pas Kay hein, ça fait clodo, grommela t-il, et vous allez me nettoyer tout ce merdier et fissa !

- Mais seigneur Kay, c'est l'enclos à cochons, lui fit remarquer l'un des deux paysans qu'il avait fait appeler.

- Pt'ain mais z'êtes vraiment des gros nazes, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire sur mon nom ! C'est pas _Kay_ !

- Ben alors, on vous appelle comment nous ?

Caius réfléchit un moment.

- Vous m'appelez pas. Je suis votre maître et en principe, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose c'est _moi_ qui appelle, ça s'appelle la féodalité bande de crétins, et là, je vous appelle parce que je veux que vous me nettoyiez ces saloperies ! CA PUE !

- Mais les cochons, c'est comme ça que ça vis. Dans la merde.

- J'VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! Cria t-il. Je vais faire un tour et si quand je reviens tout est pas nickel, c'est pas du porcs qu'y aura dans le saloir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Deux paires d'yeux globuleux le fixaient, signe que « non » ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Caius leva les bras au ciel et jeta son chapeau de propriétaire terrien breton par terre.

- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'air, grogna t-il.

- Mais … mais seigneur Kay, vous allez où ?

- Chez moi ! Leur cria Caius. »

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure à Caius pour atteindre son objectif. Alors qu'il allait, comme à l'accoutumé, se glisser dans son vieil uniforme de centurion (ah, la jupe ! la glorieuse jupe !), la tente dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit brusquement.

« P'tain, mais t'es pas un peu con ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Dit Caius.

- Je vous ai fais peur, moi ! Rigola l'intrus. Ben, qu'est-ce que ça va être alors quand vous verrez les autres, dit juste l'unique soldat qui restait dans le vieux camp romain désaffecté.

- Les autres ? Quels autres ? Arthur ?

Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais non, pas un des leurs, un des nôtres ! Enfin, quand je dis un … Y doivent être plus d'une centaine. Y sont arrivés sur une trière ! Y foutent quoi les bretons ? J'croyais qu'y z'avaient des tourelles un peu partout sur la côte ? Comment y z'ont pu ne pas les voir ?

Caïus ne prit pas la peine de répondre au soldat. Il savait qu'Arthur avait eu pas mal de préoccupations ces derniers temps. Toute son attention avait été concentrée sur les ennemis vivant à _l'intérieur_ de ces terres.

- Tu les as installés où ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

- Ben, le général est dans la tente principale … en même temps, comme on en a plus que trois qui tiennent debout, des tentes, y'avait pas trop le choix.

Caïus ouvrit un des coffres qui se trouvait dans la tente et farfouilla dedans. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une tablette de cire. Il l'ouvrit et remercia les Dieux. Elle était vierge.

- Donne moi ton couteau, ordonna t-il au soldat qui obéit aussitôt.

Il traça quelques mots sur la tablette, apposa sa bague sur la cire. Celle de l'école militaire. Leur saloperie d'école militaire, pensa Caïus. Toutes ces années, et il l'avait gardée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était persuadé qu'Arthur avait aussi gardé la sienne. Il reconnaîtrait sa signature.

- Porte ça à Kaamelott.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes cinglé !?

Caïus saisit son compatriote par le revers de sa tunique.

- Je sais que tu t'es pas vraiment paumé dans les bois. Ta femme attend son troisième heureux évènement, non ? Alors choisi bien où tu places ta loyauté.

Le soldat tendit une main tremblante vers Caïus.

- Ma loyauté se situe du même côté que la votre _seigneur_ Caïus.

Le soldat prit la tablette mais juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers l'ex centurion.

- Faites gaffe. Y'a un type pas net avec le Général. Un type bizarre, tout en noir, je sais pas qui c'est mais y m'fout les jetons.

- Allez, file et magne toi ! Grogna Caïus.

Dès que le soldat fut sorti, Caïus prit une large inspiration. Ok, temps de voir quelle merde allait encore tomber sur le Roi de Logre.

Parce que Caïus était certain d'une chose : si Rome se souvenait brusquement de Brittania, c'était parce que quelqu'un à Rome se souvenait d'Arturus.

- Putain, grogna t-il. Putain de putain de putain … »

Il soupira. Il aurait du rester avec ces connards de paysans en fin de compte.

Au moins, avec la merde de cochon, le pire qui puisse vous arriver, c'était de sentir mauvais.

* * *

Arthur faisait les cents pas dans le labo de Merlin.

« Bon alors, ça vient ! Grogna t-il.

Merlin ferma les yeux et, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millionième fois, récita le sort de dévoilement. Il ouvrit ensuite un œil.

- Alors ? Y'a quelque chose ? Demanda t-il au roi.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! On va bien voir. J'ai envoyé Bohort.

_Toc, toc. _

- Entrez ! Gueula Arthur.

- Sire. Je … je suis désolé, dit Bohort. Je l'ai trouvée juste sur la table près du lit. Il dormait, encore heureux.

Il tendit quelque chose au roi.

Arthur soupira.

- Posez là avec les autres, dit-il.

- C'est quand même pas banal fit remarquer Merlin, mains sur les hanches.

Les trois hommes observaient le panier de pommes rouges écarlates qui trônait au beau milieu du labo.

- Ça en fait combien en tout ? Demanda Bohort.

- Ben, j'sais pas bien, répondit Merlin. C'est le troisième panier, j'crois.

- Quatre. Ça fait quatre paniers de ces saloperies. Y'en a une qui apparaît dans un rayons de 20 pieds autour de Perceval dès qu'on prononce ce foutu sort. Oh et bien entendu, dès que Perceval ouvre les yeux, plop, une jolie pomme bien mûre apparaît comme par magie sur son lit.

- Oui et je ferais bien de retourner là-bas dit Bohort. Notre bon compagnon s'ennuie ferme dans sa chambre et j'ai du plus d'une fois l'empêcher de mordre dans une de ses horribles choses.

- Et dire que dans une semaine, Karadoc revient soupira Arthur. Va falloir trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de voir Perceval sinon y va toutes les boulotter ces pommes. VOUS ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Merlin. J'vous donne deux jours. Deux jours pour me trouver une solution à ce beau merdier dans lequel vous nous avez fourré ou sinon …

- Oui, et bien sinon quoi, hein ? Brava Merlin.

- … Ou sinon je m'adresse à votre pote là, le Sournois.

- Euh, c'est Le Fourbe pas Le Sournois.

- Ouais, ben c'est pt'être aussi Le Compétent, ça nous changerait un peu, hein ? Et puis planquez-moi ça dans un coin. Ça m'rend nerveux d'les voir là toutes ces pommes.

Arthur sortit du labo en prenant soin de faire claquer la porte. Merlin soupira. Comment avait-il pu se planter à ce point ? Il avait été si sûr de lui cette fois. Si sûr de Diviciacos.

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans le panier. Les pommes roulèrent un peu partout dans le labo. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et allait se baisser pour les ramasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Y'a un problème ? Demanda Elias de Kelliwic'h les bras chargés. Non parce que je peux repasser plus tard quand vous aurez fini de faire joujou avec … c'est quoi cette fois ? Un concoction à base de …

Il posa par terre les deux sacs qu'il portait sur les épaules et ramassa un des fruits.

- … pommes apparemment. Franchement, même avec des fruits, j'vous confierais pas la confection d'une tarte, alors une _potion_.

- Mais bien sûr, Môssieur Elias a autre chose à proposer n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose de beaucoup plus _onéreux_, hein ? Quelque chose de « griffue » peut-être ? Peuh, et j'parie que c'est une espèce menacée en plus. Vous savez qu'on trouve presque plus de dragons cornus à crête jaune en Bretagne et c'est justement à cause de -

- _Oooooh_, j'avais oublié que vous étiez un fervent défenseur des animaux de la forêt, l'interrompit Elias plus ironique que jamais. Vous devriez peut-être penser à retourner vivre avec eux, non ? Et puis jouez pas à la vierge outrée, faut pas m'la faire à moi. Comme si le Grand merlin ne vivait pas aussi un pt'it chouïa aux frais de la princesse, répondit Elias sur un ton ironique. Bon, et ça, c'est quoi ?

Il tripotait un petit flacon qui se trouvait, accompagné d'un gobelet, sur un plateau.

- Laissez-moi deviner, _hummmmmm_, une potion pour faire pousser les dents de travers ou non, non bien sûr, une potion pour recourber les poils du nez.

Elias déboucha le flacon et en huma le contenu.

- Valériane, hellébore … je vois que vous avez encore mis le nez dans un de vos hortuli (13). Sédatif et purgatif. Sympa. Il ne manque plus qu'un peu de jusquiame. C'est pour qui ce petit cocktail ?

Merlin lui arracha le flacon des mains et le reposa avec force sur le plateau.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, répondit Merlin, tête haute. Vous n'êtes pas l'enchanteur _officiel_ de Bretagne, Môssieur Elias. Juste un _suppléant_. Donc, vous n'êtes pas dans les secrets d'Etat et –

- Parce que ça, dit Elias en montrant la potion, c'est un secret d'Etat ? Un vieux truc d'apothicaire. Non mais vous vous foutez de qui là !

Furieux, Merlin, balança littéralement le plateau dans les mains d'Elias.

- Rendez vous donc utile, grogna t-il, apportez ça au seigneur Bohort. _Lui_, il saura quoi en faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça peut me foutre de pas connaître les petits secrets du royaume de Logre ? Rit Elias. Non mais franchement, très peu pour moi. Leur table ronde et toutes leurs petites querelles intestines m'indiffèrent. J'suis un enchanteur moi, pas un politicien.

Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Merlin.

- Vous en revanche, on sait pas bien c'que vous êtes, j'hésite entre clown et jardinier … »

Plusieurs pommes s'écrasèrent contre la porte qu'Elias venait de refermer derrière lui.

* * *

Elias souriait.

Non vraiment, faire tourner ce grand con en bourrique était vraiment trop facile. S'il s'y prenait pas trop mal, il était certain qu'il pourrait récupérer sa place d'ici quelques mois, peut-être plus tôt avec un peu de chance. Enchanteur de Bretagne, ça f'rait pas mal sur son CV. Et en plus, y'avait du flouze à plus savoir quoi en faire dans cette forteresse.

Il avait compris très vite qu'Arthur ne désavouerait jamais Merlin. Attachement sentimental sans doute. C'est pour ça qu'Elias n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. Trop difficile de s'en séparer.

Mais si Merlin décidait de partir de lui-même … il suffisait juste de le pousser vers la sortie. De lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Et Elias savait parfaitement comment arriver à ce résultat. Et en plus, il prenait du plaisir à humilier ce crétin. C'était sympa de pouvoir joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Il héla un serviteur.

« Je cherche le seigneur Bohort.

- Oh, il se trouve dans l'aile Ouest, dans le dispensaire lui répondit l'homme. »

Ouais, logique. Mieux valait éloigner les fous et les malades.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à merlin, Elias était curieux de savoir qui avait besoin de l'herbe des fous (14). La quantité n'était pas très importante mais quand même suffisante pour donner de sérieux vomissements à celui qui boirait la mixture qu'il tenait entre les mains.

* * *

Elias entra dans le dispensaire et repéra immédiatement le seigneur Bohort se tenant debout près d'un lit. L'homme se tourna en l'entendant arriver.

« Oh, bonjour seigneur de Kelliwic'h, dit Bohort.

- Enchanteur, répondit Elias.

Bohort fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Enchanteur pas seigneur. Bon, c'est pour qui ça ? Dit-il d'une voix masquant mal son impatience.

- J'en veux pas, c'est dégueu, fit une petite voix.

- Seigneur Perceval, soupira Bohort. Ne faites pas l'enfant. C'est pour votre bien.

Ah, c'était donc pour le chevalier de … d'où au fait ? C'était pénible leur manie de toujours accolé une région ou un patelin à leur rang. Chevalier de ceci, chevalier de cela. Comment on pouvait s'y retrouver !

Le chevalier, quelle que soit son origine, avait une sale tête. Blanc comme un linge. S'ils continuaient à lui donner un vomitif, il allait y passer. A quoi jouaient ces idiots ?

- J'en veux pas de votre truc, ça m'rend malade, dit le chevalier.

- Oui et bien, c'est nécessaire malheureusement, n'est-ce pas seigneur euh, je veux dire, enchanteur de Kelliwic'h, répondit Bohort.

- Quoi ? Fit Elias distrait. Comment ça c'est nécessaire ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !? Je sais même pas de quoi y souffre votre type là. Mais bon, globalement les purgatifs, faut quand même pas en abuser, hein.

Bohort écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais notre bon Merlin ne vous a pas informé de la situation ?

Elias croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Je viens juste de revenir. J'avais besoin de réapprovisionnement. Mandragore, griffes de dragon, des trucs comme ça.

- Oh et bien, il se trouve que nous devons veiller à ce que le seigneur Perceval ne mange pas de -

_Crunch, crunch. _

Bohort fit immédiatement volte face.

- _NON_ ! Cria t-il sur un ton alarmé. Il arracha littéralement la pomme que Perceval tenait dans ses mains. Crachez ! Perceval, crachez immédiatement ! Allez, ne m'obligez pas à … à faire venir Grüdu !

Perceval lança un regard noir à Bohort mais finit par obéir. Il cracha le morceau de pomme dans la main du seigneur de Gaunes. Avec une grimace d'écoeurement, ce dernier balança le morceau de pomme et le fruit dans un sac se trouvant près du lit.

Perceval s'enfouit sous ses draps et tourna ostenciblement le dos à Bohort qui lui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Au nom de tout ce qui est saint en ce bas monde, murmura Bohort, Seigneur Perceval, faites un petit effort pour vous contrôler.

Elias fronça les sourcils. Des pommes. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui disait quelque chose … Oh oui, le panier qui se trouvait dans le labo de l'autre débile. Il se baissa et examina les fruits. Ils étaient rouges. _Vraiment_ rouges. Un rouge pas très naturel. Et ça aussi, ça lui rappelait quelque chose …

- Euh, vous pouvez m'faire un ptit résumé de ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il à Bohort.

- Et bien, c'est un peu confus mais Merlin a retrouvé un ancien sort de dévoilement. Apparemment, ce sort devrait nous mener à l'endroit où les derniers druides de Cymru ont caché la somme de toutes leurs connaissances. Sauf qu'il l'a lu _pendant_ que Perceval ouvrait les Prophéties …

Ah, il était aussi au château ce livre ? Humpf, toujours utile à savoir ça, pensa Elias.

-… et apparemment au lieu de dévoiler quoique ce soit, le livre ou bien est-ce le sort, envoie … des pommes. A Perceval. Et elles apparaissent comme ça. La première qu'il a mangée a failli le tuer. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte lorsqu'il en mange alors …

Bohort haussa les épaules et soupira.

- Un sort de dévoilement ! Ben putain. Y m'étonnera toujours ce con ! S'exclama Elias.

- Quoi ? dit Bohort, choqué.

- Oui, non mais … quand même ! Un sort de dévoilement ? Doit plus y'avoir personne pour les faire et encore moins pour les lire depuis, pfiou, plusieurs siècles. Ah le con ! Répéta Elias apparemment toujours sous le choc de la petite révélation de Bohort.

- Monsieur de Kelliwic'h, je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ainsi Merlin qui –

- Ouais, ouais, désolé. Vous avez un couteau ? Demanda abruptement Elias.

- Un … un couteau ? Mais pour quoi faire répondit Bohort sur un ton alarmé.

Elias soupira.

- Juste un truc que je voudrais vérifier.

- Bon, bien. Oui, il doit y en avoir ici, dans le dispensaire. »

* * *

Une fois armé d'un couteau, Elias se tourna vers Bohort.

« Donnez-moi une pomme, ordonna l'enchanteur.

- Quoi ?

- Une pomme, donnez-moi une de ces fichues pommes. Tiens celle que votre chevalier a dans les mains par exemple …

Bohort fit un bond et sauta littéralement sur Perceval pour lui arracher le fruit. Une bataille s'engagea entre les deux hommes sur le lit mais finalement Bohort eut le dessus. Hâletant, il serrait la pomme contre sa poitrine.

- Je n'en peux plus, dit-il, il faut que ça s'arrête. C'est … c'est juste de la folie pure !

Elias claqua des doigts et Bohort lui donna la pomme.

- Ben si je me trompe pas, y'a qu'un seul moyen pour que ça s'arrête, dit-il.

Il coupa la pomme suivant une ligne horizontale à égale distance de l'oeillet et du pédoncule puis il donna une des moitiés à Bohort qui était toujours assis sur le lit de Perceval.

- C'est un pentagramme, dit Perceval qui était sorti de sous les draps et zieutait la pomme avec avidité.

Bohort se leva immédiatement pour éloigner l'objet de cette étrange fascination.

- Un … un pentagramme mais … je ne comprends pas bredouilla t-il.

- Ben, votre chevalier est plus futé que vous, lui dit Elias, à tout le moins plus observateur. Regardez bien la forme des pépins.

Et Bohort regarda.

- Il y en a cinq. Enfin, on dirait qu'il y en a cinq dans des petites loges. Ca forme une sorte d'étoile. Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Et le cercle que forme la pomme … OHMONDIEU ! Un pentacle !

Il lança la pomme loin de lui comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

Elias leva les yeux au ciel.

- La pomme est un fruit mystique, dit-il en ramassant le fruit. Un pentagramme naturel. Un pentacle si on veut, en raison du cercle formé par la forme du fruit une fois ouvert. Quatre loges représentent la terre, l'eau, l'air et le feu. Les quatres éléments.

- Et … et la cinquième loge ?

- L'Aether qui représente l'esprit. Le voilà _LE_ guide de votre quête. Chaque pomme représente un élément qui va vous guider vers l'Aether, c'est-à-dire la connaissance.

Bohort fixait le sac de pommes à ses pieds.

- Mais pourquoi y'en a t-il autant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Perceval ne peut pas _s'empêcher_ de vouloir les manger ?

- En principe, c'est celui qui lit le sort qui est chargé de la quête. Je suppose que la présence des Prophéties a un peu brouillé les choses. Il haussa les épaules. La magie ça peut parfois vous jouer des tours. Votre chevalier _doit_ manger cinq pommes. C'est une complusion, il n'a pas le choix. C'est plus fort que lui. C'est le sort qui l'y oblige si vous voulez. Chacune des pommes est sensée lui révéler un indice qui doit lui permettre de mener à bien la quête. C'est un sort de dévoilement qui n'a pas du être utilisé depuis des lustres mais bon, c'est efficace hein, enfin, quand c'est bien fait.

- Y faut que je les _mange_ en fin de compte ! S'exclama Perceval. Y m'ont fait avaler ct'horreur de potion qui fait dégobiller pour rien !

- Humpf, tant que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il en était, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Même un enchanteur avisé ne se lance pas dans ce genre de sort sans supervision ou assistance … d'ailleurs, vous en avez déjà mangé une non ?

Perceval hocha la tête.

- Et vous avez vu quoi ?

Perceval hésita. Ils lui répétaient tous depuis des jours qu'il avait tout imaginé, que c'était juste un cauchemar, qu'il avait eu des hallucinations. Il le prenait pour un fou et franchement, y savait plus très bien quoi penser. Il se lança quand même.

- J'étais sous la terre. Dans un truc plein de tunnels qui tournaient en rond. Y'avait un type. Un taré qu'avait une drôle de voix.

- Super, répondit Elias. Bon, bah, je vais vous laisser, faut que j'aille ranger mes courses.

- QUOI ! S'exclama Bohort. Mais … mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il faut que vous expliquiez tout cela au roi. Et … et que vous nous aidiez à trouver la signification de ce qu'a vu le seigneur Perceval.

Elias fit la grimace.

- J'peux pas. C'est une prérogative de celui qui a prononcé le sort. Demandez à Merlin. C'est l'enchanteur officiel de Bretagne après tout, non ? »

Elias sortit du dispensaire un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il leur souhaitait bien du courage pour trouver quoique ce soit, les pauvres ! Avec Merlin comme interprétate des rêves de ce pauvre débile de …. _Rah_, mais il était d'où au fait ! Ah oui, pays de Galles. Bref, avec Merlin et le chevalier de Galles, ça allait pas être de la tarte. Ce qui arrangeait parfaitement ces petites affaires.

C'est donc en sifflotant qu'il retourna au laboratoire.

* * *

Dire que Caïus Camillius était mal à l'aise serait en dessous de la vérité. Genre, le niveau juste avant cet enfer que les chrétiens brandissaient comme la punition suprême.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la tente que lui avait désigné ce putain de déserteur (un frère d'armes quoi), Caïus avait su que les emmerdes étaient pires que ce qu'il avait d'abord envisagé.

Il y avait bien une centaine d'hommes dans le camp.

Mais ce n'était pas des soldats romains.

C'était pire. Des mercenaires.

Le Général lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentique.

« Général Carausius (15), dit l'homme qui était assis devant le large brasero, essayant certainement de sécher sa lourde cape rouge.

Instinctivement, Caïus salua son supérieur avec un "Avé" retentissant.

- Repos centurion … ?

- Caïus Camillius, Général, répondit Caiïus, raide comme un piquet.

Le Général se leva et se planta devant lui.

- Nous cherchons quelqu'un …

Nous ? Pensa Caïus, qui ça nous ?

- … un homme, précisa le Général. _Cet_ homme.

Il tendit à Caïus un parchemin. Caïus le déroula, lentement, comme si son geste pouvait lui faire gagner du temps.

Le dessin avait été exécuté par un professionnel. Les couleurs étaient éclatantes, le trait précis et pourtant … pourtant, on avait l'impression que celui qui avait réalisé le portrait que Caïus tenait dans les mains, n'avait pas eu le modèle devant les yeux. Comme s'il l'avait dessiné de mémoire. Certains détails étaient très précis – couleur des yeux, forme du visage – et d'autres complètement ratés, comme les cheveux, la barbe. Le problème c'était que peu importait la précision du dessin, on y reconnaissait clairement l'identité de la personne.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Carausius.

- Euh, bah, vous savez, les bretons, y s'ressemblent tous un peu, hein. Quand vous en avez vu un, vous avez l'impression de tous les avoirs vus, rit nerveusement Caïus avant d'ajouter un « mon général !» plus ou moins respectueux.

- Mais peut-être, fit une voix masculine juste derrière lui, peut-être que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Caïus fit volte face et faillit faire tomber le parchemin.

Un homme se tenait assis juste derrière le pan de la tente, tapi dans l'ombre.

L'homme en noir, pensa Caïus.

L'homme se leva et baissa sa capuche.

C'était un gamin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Un sourire aux dents blanches, des yeux gris perçants, une masse de cheveux noirs épais et bouclés. Etait-ce l'amant du Général ? Bon, ok, y l'avait plutôt bon goût mais quand même, amener son catamite (16) jusqu'ici !

- Oui, certainement, si vous ne connaissez pas cet homme, vous devez connaître Myrddin, continua le jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant si près de Caïus que ce dernier se sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Myr_quoi_ ? Balbutia Caïus.

- Oh, suis-je bête, ici, vous le connaissez certainement sous le nom de Merlinus.

- Euh, Merlin ? Bah, ouais, peut-être.

- Il suffit ! Cria Carausius. Il est vital que nous retrouvions cet homme alors parlez.

- Merlin, c'est l'enchanteur officiel de Bretagne. Il … il réside à Kaamelott.

Arthur allait le tuer quand il saurait qu'il avait, une fois encore, lâché le morceau.

- Kaamelott … c'est la cour du dux bellorum, c'est ça ? demanda le Général.

Mais d'où y sortait celui-là ? Il avait un léger cran de retard. Genre, quinze bonnes années de retard.

- Ben, non, Arthur Pendragon est roi de Bretagne.

- Roi de Bretagne ... Il n'y a pas de roi sur le sol de Brittania, sur le sol romain. SEULE LA GLOIRE DE ROME COMPTE ! Hurla soudain Carausius. Et c'est notre devoir de la restaurer, de corriger les errements de tous ces fous. Ils croient que tout est fini, que nous ne sommes plus RIEN. Que cette débâcle marque notre fin mais JE vais leur montrer ce que c'est que la puissance de Rome et mais pour ça …

Il s'approcha de Caïus qui se trouva coincé entre le jeune homme et le général. Carausius lui arracha le parchemin des mains et lui mit devant le nez.

- … pour ça, j'ai besoin de retrouver cet homme. Et ce Merlin. Et vous allez nous y aider. Et ce _Arthur_ aussi. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Nous sommes Rome et il n'est rien.»

Caïus déglutit péniblement.

Ben qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, si y'avait une merde, vous pouviez être sûr qu'elle était pour Arthur.

Il avait vraiment un karma pourri.

**A suivre …**

(11) La bible parle d'un « fruit » mais n'en cite pas l'espèce. Pourquoi alors est-ce la pomme qui est le plus souvent citée ? Plusieurs raisons ont été avancées : le pommier était l'arbre fruitier le plus répandu en Europe, le mot latin « pomum » désigne les « fruits (à noyaux et pépins)» d'où une assimilation aisée fruit=pomum=pomme, pomme se dit « malum » et pommier se dit « malus » en latin d'où une autre assimilation aisée malus/malum=le Mal=pommier/pomme … Mystère ! Certains pensent qu'il s'agit en fait d'une Grenade (fruit le plus cité dans la bible et dont l'aire de répartition est en cohérence avec l'histoire de la bible (bassin méditerranéen et proche orient)).

(12) Comme Galilée le démontrera au 17ème siècle, deux corps en chute libre, quelle que soit leur masse, tombent à la même vitesse en absence de résistance (i.d. seule la gravité agit on parle alors de chute libre), il en va autrement si une « résistance » intervient notamment celle de l'air (c'est pour cela qu'une plume met plus de temps à tomber qu'une pomme). Le vecteur-vitesse augmente (de + 9,8 m/s sur terre quel que soit la masse de l'objet) chaque seconde que dure la chute alors que l'accélération elle, est constante tout au long de la chute. Donc, la distance parcourue chaque seconde par l'objet en chute libre est plus grande qu'à la seconde précédente mais pas sa vitesse. CQFD. Moi je dis, Perceval est un génie !

(13) Hortuli = vient du mot latin « hortulus » (petit jardin). Nom donné au recueil de plantes médicinales rédigés au moyen âge par les moines qui y décrivaient non seulement les propriétés des plantes mais aussi les soins à leur apporter pour les cultiver.

(14) L'hellébore (ou ellébore) est aussi appelé « herbe des fous ». C'est Hippocrate qui aurait le premier lancé la théorie de la « bile noire », source de diverses maladies mentales dont la mélancolie et la folie furieuse. Pour faire sortir cette bile du corps, il fallait employer un puissant purgatif. L'hellébore était tout indiqué pour débarrasser l'organisme de cette fameuse bile. La foi en la propriété « purgative » pour soigner les maladies mentales fut longtemps conservée puisque Jean de la Fontaine fit dire au lièvre, s'adressant à la tortue qu'il juge folle de croire qu'elle puisse arriver avant lui au but : « Ma commère, il vous faut purger avec quatre grains d'Ellèbore. » Nous étions alors au 17ème siècle !

(15) Le Général Carausius était, dans la « vraie » histoire de l'île de Bretagne, le commandant romain de la Classis Britannica (flotte britannique). Il s'arrogea le titre d'empereur de Bretagne de 286 à 293.

(16) Catamite vient du mot latin catamitus, emprunté au grec ancien Ganumḗdēs désignant le jeune Ganymede, attirant adolescent troyen, enlevé par zeus (légende du viol de Ganymède). Le terme désigne un jeune homme séduisant entretenant une relation sexuelle avec un homme d'âge mûr.


	4. Cascade et Casse-tête

**Scène 3 – Cascade et Casse-tête**

Perceval ne se sentait pas super à l'aise. Il était planté devant la porte de la chambre du roi depuis dix bonnes minutes, ne sachant pas s'il devait frapper ou non. Bon, c'était le roi qui lui avait dit de venir le rejoindre là mais … mais ça lui faisait quand même tout bizarre.

« Si j'ai bien compris, lui avait dit le roi au dispensaire après la visite d'Elias de Kelliwic'h, vous devez bouffer cinq de ces foutues pommes mais … et oui évidemment, il y a un « mais » pourquoi les choses ne sont elles jamais simples hein ? Mais donc, avait-il repris avec un soupir, le petit souci, c'est que chacune d'elle a aussi le pouvoir de vous envoyer ad patres. »

Perceval ne comprenait toujours pas ce que des pâtres pouvaient avoir avec lui. Il frissonna. Faut dire qu'il était en liquette. C'était bientôt l'été mais dans le château, y faisait toujours frais, surtout les nuits. Il prit une large inspiration et posa la main sur la porte.

Il aurait aimé que Karadoc soit avec lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, les choses étaient plus faciles. Et puis, peut-être que lui, s'il bouffait les pommes, y l'aurait pas d'ennui. Son estomac semblait pouvoir tout avaler.

Merlin lui avait dit que tout ça, ça avait rien à voir avec l'estomac :

« Vous avez été choisi … enfin, disons que le sort vous a choisi … euh, non, c'est sans doute Les Prophéties … ou alors, c'est complètement autre chose. »

Après ça, Merlin s'était mis à bredouiller dans sa barbe et il avait demandé à Bohort de raccompagner Perceval dans ses quartiers.

Il avait été content d'y retourner mais il n'y était pas resté bien longtemps. En fait, il n'y avait même pas _techniquement_ mis les pieds.

Lorsque Bohort avait ouvert la porte, un torrent de pommes leur était tombé dessus, dévalant comme une cascade.

Bohort avait hurlé et juste au moment ou Perceval avait essayé de mordre une pomme, Grudü, qui collait Perceval depuis que le roi lui en avait donné l'ordre, l'avait saisi par la taille et soulevé de terre, menaçant de le « démembrer » s'il ne lâchait pas le fruit. Bohort, qui avait du mal à se relever (chaque fois qu'il essayait, il glissait sur une pomme), s'était mis à hurler contre Grudü et Grudü avait fini par le menacer aussi de démembrement s'il ne se taisait pas. Arthur avait fini par arriver en courant, hurlant lui aussi, mais ne menaçant personne de démembrement. Y faut dire qu'il avait pas pu finir sa phrase parce que lui aussi, il avait glissé sur une pomme.

Perceval se demandait si « démembrement » avait le même sens que dénombrement.

Il secoua la tête. Il demanderait à Karadoc, c'était un as avec le vocabulaire, pas comme lui.

Une fois qu'Arthur se fut relevé, il avait demandé à Grudü de conduire Perceval dans sa chambre et avait ordonné à celui-ci de l'y attendre.

Maintenant, Grudü était parti et Perceval se retrouvait seul dans le couloir à se geler les miches.

Il prit une large inspiration et allait enfin frapper … juste au moment où il se rappela que c'était débile de frapper vu qu'y avait personne dans la chambre ! Le roi l'avait pas accompagné lui-même parce qu'un messager était arrivé au même moment.

Perceval entra donc dans la pièce.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Perceval trottina immédiatement jusque devant l'âtre. Il mit ses mains devant le feu et les frotta. Ça faisait du bien mais y l'avait encore froid.

Une épaisse peau de chamois se trouvait sur l'un des fauteuils. Perceval s'enroula dedans et s'installa, en tailleur, dans le fauteuil, fixant les flammes devant lui. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Ben, c'est quoi ça ?

Perceval se leva d'un bond manquant de faire tomber la peau par terre.

Guenièvre, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil pas frais, se tenait assise dans le lit, tenant une pomme entre les mains.

Peut-être que Grudü aurait du entrer avec lui parce que Perceval était à deux doigts de sauter sur la reine pour lui arracher la pomme des mains.

- … mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là. C'est encore un coup de Nessa, cette fille est décidément complètement stupide et … _AAAAAAH_ ! Cria Guenièvre en apercevant Perceval. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?

Elle tenait ses draps devant elle comme un bouclier.

Perceval haussa les épaules.

- Ben, c'est le roi. Y m'a dit de l'attendre ici.

- Le roi … l'attendre ici … répéta Guenièvre abasourdie. Ben manquait plus que ça, après les femmes de chevaliers, y passe carrément aux chevaliers ! S'écria t-elle.

Perceval fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

- Ben restez pas là, planté comme une courge. Venez vous asseoir.

Elle tapotait l'espace sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Perceval obtempéra, son regard fixé sur la pomme.

Guenièvre se mit à l'observer.

- Est-ce que vous êtes triste depuis qu'Angharad est partie ? Lui demanda t-elle, assise en tailleur sur les couvertures.

- Euh, Angharad ? Ben …

Pour le moment, la seule chose qui le rendait triste était de ne pas pouvoir arracher la pomme des mains de la reine. C'était la femme d'Arthur quand même.

Guenièvre soupira puis elle plissa les yeux, toute son attention concentrée sur perceval.

- Hum, vous n'avez jamais été bien loin avec elle, hein, soupira t-elle. Je connais ça … toujours espérer et ne jamais, jamais concrétiser. Bon, dit-elle, un large sourire sur le visage, et si nous discutions un peu ! Elle se pencha vers Perceval. C'est un peu comme une tradition, vous allez voir, nous allons devenir d'excellents amis. Demetra est d'ailleurs … Seigneur Perceval ?

La pomme dansait devant les yeux de Perceval. Il ne voyait qu'elle et …

_CLAC ! _

_BOUM !_

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Cria la reine.

La tête lui tournait. Perceval porta la main à sa joue. Il était le cul par terre. Guenièvre, agenouillée sur le lit, le fixait avec un regard meurtrier, un pot de chambre entre les mains.

- Vous … vous m'avez donné une claque, dit Perceval, estomaqué.

- Vous m'avez sauté dessus, rétorqua la Guenièvre sur le même ton.

- Mais non, pas sur vous, sur la pomme, précisa Perceval. Pourquoi je vous sauterais dessus ?

- Ben elle est bien bonne celle-là, répondit Guenièvre, les larmes aux yeux. Entre celui qui veut pas m'toucher parce qu'y m'aime pas et l'autre qui veut pas me toucher parce qu'y m'aime, y m'manquait plus qu'un qu'y veut pas me toucher du tout parce qu'il préfère une pomme !

Et avec ça, la reine de Bretagne se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Perceval se releva mais ne se réinstalla pas sur le lit.

- Vous pouvez me la donner ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Quoi ! Grogna Guenièvre. Vous voyez pas que je suis occupée là ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette pomme ?

Guenièvre, qui sanglotait encore, se mit à examiner le fruit sous toutes les coutures.

- Je … je sais pas trop mais le roi et Merlin, y disent que je dois en manger cinq. Enfin, quatre parce que j'en ai déjà mangé une. Et l'autre là, de Kelliwic'h, y dit que si je peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger, c'est parce que j'ai une répulsion.

- Une quoi ?

- Une répulsion. C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?

- Pas comme ça qu'on dit _quoi_ ? S'énerva Guenièvre qui ne pleurait plus.

- Ben, quand on peut pas s'empêcher de faire quelque chose ?

Guenièvre réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

- Une compulsion ?

- Peut-être. N'empêche que Grudü, y m'a empêché d'en manger 37 aujourd'hui.

- Grudü vous a empêché de manger 37 pommes … répéta la reine de plus en plus confuse. Ben, faut dire que ça fait quand même beaucoup, non ?

- C'est à cause de la magie. Merlin a jeté un sort et un vieux livre tout moisi a tout fait cafouiller et maintenant, faut que je mange 5 pommes.

Cette fois, Guenièvre ouvrit juste la bouche en un O d'incompréhension. Lorsque ses yeux eurent fini de clignoter comme un phare fou, elle les baissa vers la pomme.

- Et il se passera quoi si vous la mangez ? Demanda t-elle, curieuse.

Perceval grimaça.

- Avec la première que j'ai mangée j'ai failli aller voir les pâtres, enfin c'est ce que dit le roi, Bohort lui, y dit juste que j'ai failli y rester.

- Au cause d'une … d'une pomme ! S'exclama Guenièvre d'une voix aigue.

- Ben, ça a à voir avec la magie. J'lai toujours dit, la magie, ça fout les miquettes.

Guenièvre posa prudemment le fruit sur le lit devant elle.

- De Kelliwic'h y dit que faut pas que je sois tout seul quand je mange les pommes, continua Perceval. C'est pour ça que j'ai été malade. Bon, j'étais pas vraiment seul la première fois pourtant, y'avait plein de monde autour mais apparemment, ça compte pas s'ils savent pas que vous avez mangé la pomme.

- Et pourquoi devez-vous manger exactement _cinq_ pommes ?

- Ca a rapport avec des indices. Je sais que le roi m'a déjà expliqué ce que ça voulait dire mais je me rappelle plus. Cinq pommes, cinq indices.

- Des indices pour trouver quoi ?

- Un truc.

- Un truc ? Vous pouvez pas être un petit plus précis ?

- Un truc de druides je crois. C'est un genre de quête.

- Une quête ! Explosa Guenièvre. Encore ! Mais ça n'en finira donc jamais ! On avait déjà le Graal et maintenant, c'est quoi, hein ? Une pommeraie ? Et bien sûr, bien sûr, ce sont encore ces messieurs qui s'y collent, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, on n'en parle à personne d'autre ? Surtout pas à la reine, cette idiote, hein ? Et bien l'idiote, elle en a marre, vous m'entendez MARRE ! Hurla t-elle.

Perceval osait à peine respirer et encore moins bouger.

Guenièvre, rigide de colère, réarrangea avec dignité sa coiffure et sa robe de nuit. Elle prit la pomme dans les mains et resta un long moment silencieuse, puis elle leva les yeux vers Perceval et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Je résume, dit-elle. Vous devez manger cinq pommes magiques pour trouver on ne sait quoi mais vous ne devez pas être seul car cela peut être dangereux pour vous, c'est ça ?

Ce fut au tour des yeux de Perceval de jouer au sémaphore.

- Ben ça alors ! S'exclama t-il. Vous êtes rudement futée. Vous avez tout compris en une fois, moi, y l'a fallu un moment pour que je pige. Pas étonnant qu'Arthur vous ai épousée et puis ré échangé contre cette vilaine frisée ! Nan mais c'est vrai, elle ressemble vraiment à c'te salade. Toute bizarre avec les feuilles frisottées qui gratte la gorge quand on mange et quand vous mâchouillez bah, c'est rien que de la salade. Ça a pas de goût. Vous en revanche, c'est différent.

La remarque eut un étrange effet sur Guenièvre, plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage : regret, reconnaissance, amusement. Elle sourit à Perceval et reposa le pot de chambre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main par terre.

- Rasseyez-vous. Allez, n'ayez pas peur.

Lorsque Perceval se fut rassit au bord du lit, elle reprit avec un grand sourire :

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit-elle tout excitée. Je reste avec vous pendant que vous mangez votre pomme. Au moindre signe de problème, j'interviens. Vous savez que je suis devenue extrêmement versée dans l'art de la médecine ? J'ai soigné le cor au pied du roi.

- Wouaouh, répondit Perceval.

Et dire qu'il avait cru que c'était Merlin qui avait guéri le roi !

- Allez, supplia Guenièvre, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui !

- Ben, ouais, si vous voulez.

- Bien, venez, allongez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise.

Elle cala plusieurs oreillers derrière la tête de Perceval qui se laissa faire et elle lui tendit la pomme. Perceval l'examina longuement.

- Et bien quoi ? Demanda Guenièvre. Vous la mangez pas en fin de compte ?

- Ben si, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre parce que d'habitude, on me l'arrache des mains.

Guenièvre lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Allons, allons seigneur Perceval, une bouchée après l'autre, chantonna t-elle.

Et Perceval croqua dans la pomme.

Elle était aussi bonne que la première et il l'eut rapidement dévorée, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose depuis un moment. Bohort lui faisait régulièrement avaler cette horrible mixture dès qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir boulotté une pomme et il dégobillait le peu qu'il avait réussi à bouffer, pomme et tout le reste avec.

- Houlà ! Même le trognon ? S'étonna Guenièvre.

Ah bah tiens oui, y l'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne restait rien de la pomme.

- Bon, ben maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda la reine. Ça va être long ?

- Je sais pas, dit Perceval, la dernière fois, j'ai eu l'impression de tomber. Et j'étais sous terre. C'était … pas très agréable.

- J'men doute ! Pourquoi sous terre ? C'était quoi l'indice ?

Perceval haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. J'crois que c'est en rapport avec les quatre éléments là.

- Ah oui, la terre, l'eau, l'air et le feu.

- Ouais. C'est pour ça que le roi voulait que je vienne ici. Il voulait que je lui raconte précisément ce qui c'était passé. Pour trouver l'indice.

- Oui, et bien, cette fois, c'est nous qui allons _de-vi-ner_, chantonna t-elle. Tout cela est très excitant, non ? D'habitude, je m'entraîne sur les animaux de la basse-cour. Avoir un sujet humain, c'est quand même plus professionnel. Bon, allez, fermez les yeux et laissez vous … »

… tomber.

Perceval tombait.

Et cette fois, ce n'est pas le sol qu'il toucha.

C'était glacial et il avait du mal à respirer. Il se débattit un moment avant de comprendre où il était.

Dans l'eau.

* * *

Arthur jura en manquant de tomber sur une autre de ces saloperies de pomme.

Plus jamais il n'approcherait une pomme de sa vie. Il allait prendre un édit pour les bannir du royaume de Logre. Tant pis s'il avait une révolte paysanne sur les bras ! Roparzh et Guethenoc pourraient brandir leur fourche et leur torche tant qu'ils le voulaient, c'était décidé : A MORT LES POMMES ! Les pommes lui avaient déclaré la guerre et foi d'Arthur Pendragon, la guerre elles allaient avoir.

De toute manière, Arthur n'avait jamais été un mordu de cidre. Et si ça pouvait empêcher sa belle-mère de faire des tartes infâmes, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

« Foutez moi tout ça en l'air ! Hurla t-il en se levant de la manière la plus digne possible, c'est-à-dire en remettant sa couronne droite.

- Ben moi je voudrais bien, lui répondit Hervé de Rinel, qui tenait une des némésis d'Arthur dans les mains, mais on a essayé de les pocher, de les rôtir, de les mettre au bain-marie, de -

- Oui et bien, vous allez pas me réciter tous les modes de cuisson, non ? Vous les cuisinez comme vous voulez.

- Ben justement, c'est ça le problème, elles veulent pas se laisser cuisiner. Ça marcherait peut-être mieux si c'était des carottes. J'crois que c'est le rouge, c'est une couleur qui cuit pas bien. Le bleu en revanche, ça va. C'est pour ça que des carottes ce serait mieux si vous en aviez pour remplacer les pommes.

- Une couleur qui … répéta Arthur ébahi par la bêtise du chevalier. Quinze ans de conneries débitées et non, il parvenait toujours à épater Arthur. Laissez tomber, soupira t-il. Bohort !

- Oui Sire, répondit le seigneur de Gaunes qui aidait à vider la chambre de Perceval.

- Vous me foutez tout ça dans un coin. J'veux plus en entendre parler et que -

_BARRRRRRROUUUUUUUUUUUH !_

Le son du cor juste derrière lui fit sursauter Arthur qui malheureusement mit le pied sur une pomme qui avait traîtreusement tenté une sortie et s'écroula de tout son long.

- Euh, ça va sire ? Demanda Kay, le sonneur de cor.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller ? Gueula Arthur. Marre, mais alors marre, grommela t-il, marre de toutes ces conneries.

Il se releva et fit face à son sonneur.

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez pas être perché sur la tour de guet ?

- Si sire mais comme y'a pas grand monde en ce moment dans le château, vu que les seigneurs Léodagan et Lancelot sont plus là … j'ai plus personne à qui transmettre mes messages, alors je viens moi-même. Et puis ça me change un peu.

- Ouais, grommela Arthur, va falloir que je réorganise un peu les choses. Bon, et là, pourquoi vous êtes descendu ?

- Y'a quelqu'un dans la salle du trône, il apporte un message pour vous.

- Quelqu'un ? Qui ?

- Ah bah ça, il l'a pas dit sire.

- Super, grogna arthur. Bon bah j'arrive et retournez à votre poste ».

* * *

Arthur entra dans la salle du trône avec toute la délicatesse des « orphelins » de Gauvain et d'Yvain. Il soupira en pensant aux deux jeunes gens. Surtout à son neveu. Encore une question qu'il allait devoir rapidement régler.

« Bonjour sire, fit une voix familière.

- Venec ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? J'ai pas été assez clair sur le fait que je voulais plus vous voir ici, grogna Arthur.

- Mais non, vous inquiétez pas, y'a eu du changement dans ma vie depuis notre petite discussion.

- Du changement ?

- Oui, j'suis plus tout jeune et j'me suis dit qu'il était temps pour moi de passer à une fonction faisant appel à tout mon potentiel, annonça t-il très sérieusement.

- Votre potentiel ?

- Ouais, un peu comme vous quoi. Je me lance dans le management d'équipe.

- Le management d'équipe … répéta Arthur confus.

- Mener des hommes ! C'est ça le challenge des challenges. Bon, notez que j'abandonne pas mes activités annexes hein, mais là, j'avais besoin de plus. Un défi quoi.

- J'ai peur de demander quelle activité pourrait de près ou de loin s'apparenter à du management d'équipe, dit Arthur en s'asseyant sur son trône.

- Bandit de grands chemins, annonça fièrement Venec.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question, soupira Arthur, bon et en quoi votre toute nouvelle activité vous amène t-elle par ici ?

- Ben, vous savez comment c'est. Y faut d'abord commencer petit. Pas brusquer les choses, laisser des liens de confiance se nouer entre les gars. Et donc, bah, on a dépouillé un troufion ce matin.

- Un troufion ?

- Ouais, en jupe lamé or et rouge et tout. Un bon moment qu'j'en avais pas vu un. Les gars ont été aussi surpris que moi, on a bien failli le laisser filer.

- Un romain ! S'exclama arthur.

- Ouais, et il avait un message pour vous.

Venec lui tendit une petite tablette en cire. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Et je suppose que vous l'avez lue ?

- Sire ! Vous m'connaissez …

- Bah oui, justement, c'est pour ça que je demande.

- … j'suis pas un amateur. Et j'aurais pas laissé un p'tit con vous déranger pour rien.

Arthur soupira.

- Donc vous l'avez lue.

- J'suis un peu rouillé en latin mais bon, ça été. En revanche l'écriture est vraiment pourrie.

Arthur poussa un autre soupir et prit connaissance du message.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries, gémit-il.

- Ben si y sont que cent, ça devrait pas être trop difficile de les rayer de la carte non plus.

- Les romains sont plutôt tenaces, répliqua arthur. Même si je me débarrasse de ceux là, ils peuvent envoyer des renforts.

- Ben c'est pas grave. Vous faites comme la première fois, là, y'a quelques années, vous brandissez votre épée et hop, y détalent les adorateurs de mini-jupe.

Arthur posa la tête contre le trône. Il sentait une migraine s'installer.

- Et en plus, j'ai personne à envoyer là-bas pour voir ce qu'ils manigancent.

Même s'il leur envoyait un pigeon maintenant, Léodagan et Calogrenant ne seraient pas de retour avant deux bonnes semaines, et d'ici là … d'ici là, tout pouvait arriver.

- SIRE ! S'écria Venec d'une voix outrée. Et moi ?

- Vous ?

- Ben ouais. Pour les gars, ce sera un bon entraînement. Et on se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour que je vous laisse dans la merde comme ça !

- Je croyais que vous les entraîniez pour être bandits de grands chemins, vos pignoufs, pas espions ?

- Je crois en la vertu de la polyvalence, répondit Venec sur un ton pompeux.

Que dirait Lancelot s'il savait qu'Arthur faisait appel à Venec, le roi des escrocs, pour assurer la sécurité du royaume de Bretagne ? Pensa Arthur. Il y avait peut-être plus de vérité qu'il ne le pensait dans les surnoms : ce n'était pas le roi de Bretagne que l'on surnommait le « chevalier blanc », n'est-ce pas ? La vie d'Arthur était composée d'un dégradé de gris qui noircissait à vue d'œil.

- Ok, finit-il par capituler. Mais ça reste strictement confidentiel, compris ? Manquerait plus que ça s'ébruite que je fais appel aux pt'its voyous du coin pour régler les affaires du royaume ça arrangerait vachement mes affaires, tiens.

- Sire ! Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur mon silence. Je suis un professionnel.

- Ouais, grogna Arthur, résigné.

- Et pour le prix, on peut toujours s'arranger.

Arthur envoya un regard noir à Venec.

- Poussez pas quand même … dit-il.

- Bon, bah, au moins les défraiements ? Tenta Venec.

Arthur allait lui dire où il pouvait se carrer ses notes de frais lorsque Grudü entra dans la pièce.

- Ah, vous êtes là. Il remarqua Venec. Vous voulez que je lui casse un truc ou deux à celui-là ? Demanda t-il au roi. Ou alors, lui couper un machin, non, parce que là, j'suis tendu, tendu, faut que je -

Arthur l'interrompit.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous deviez rester avec Perceval.

Grudü fronça les sourcils. Hache posée sur son épaule, l'effort causé par le simple fait de devoir penser semblait énorme.

- Ah bah moi, j'avais pas compris ça, dit lentement Grudü (visiblement le processus de réflexion n'était pas complètement fini). Je croyais que -

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Bohort essoufflé et comme d'habitude au bord de la crise de panique.

- Sire, sire … c'est … c'est …

- Oui et bien quoi ? S'énerva arthur

- Les pommes sire ! Les pommes … elles … elles ont toute disparu !

Arthur cligna des yeux, essayant d'analyser ce que Bohort venait de dire et comprit brusquement le sens de cette étrange disparition. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce casse-tête ? Et puis, soudain, il compris.

- PERCEVAL ! Cria t-il. Cet idiot doit avoir mangé la seconde pomme !

Il quitta la pièce, Bohort sur les talons.

Restés seuls dans la salle, Venec se tourna vers Grudü.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pommes là ?

- Hein ? Oh ça. Bah, j'sais pas bien. C'est comme une invasion. Sauf qu'au lieu que ce soit des mecs, c'est des pommes. Ou alors une infestation. Comme avec les fourmis. Y'en a partout dans le château. J'préfère quand c'est des mecs, on peut leur trancher la tête mais le roi veut pas que je coupe celle de ce type là …

- Le seigneur Perceval ?

- Ouais, j'crois que c'est ça, j'suis pas sûr. Faut qu' je réfléchisse. »

Venec laissa Grudü à ces réflexions.

Il se demandait dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré le chevalier du pays de Galles.

* * *

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Perceval fut : c'estfroidc'estfroidc'estfroid !

La seconde, tout aussi fulgurante : je vais me noyer !

Mais soudain, un courant chaud le toucha. Un peu comme une caresse. L'eau pouvait-elle caresser les gens qui s'y trouvait ? En tous les cas, le résultat fut que ses muscles se détendirent suffisamment pour qu'il cesse de paniquer. Juste au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir de la lumière. Il donna un violent coup de pied et se propulsa vers ce petit point blanc.

Il émergea enfin. Il toussa, cracha. Et cracha encore. Le courant chaud avait disparu et l'eau était vraiment glaciale. Il regarda autour de lui.

De l'eau, de l'eau et … ah, ça, ça ressemblait à de la terre ! Et ça semblait pas très loin.

Il toussa encore un peu et se mit à nager (17). Il avait froid mais au moins, en liquette, il était pas gêné dans ses mouvements. Juste au moment où il pensait « froid », le même courant d'air chaud qu'il avait senti plus tôt fit de nouveau son apparition.

Il nagea, nagea et nagea et le point noir devant lui, grossissait.

C'était une île. Il pouvait presque voir les étendues de landes couvertes de tâches violettes. Sans doute de la bruyère.

Et en plus, il la connaissait cette île !

C'était Ynis Enlli. Il en mettrait sa main au feu. Elle était inhabitée. Certains la disaient hantée mais Perceval ne croyait pas aux fantômes. C'était débile. Les extra-terrestres, ça oui, mais les fantômes, franchement, fallait être qu'on pour y croire.

Il était déjà venu ici, en barque, quand il était gamin avec ces cousins, Pierce et Pierce. Y z'avaient pêché et lui avait juste regardé les oiseaux se demandant si les hommes un jour réussiraient à voler eux aussi.

Pas étonnant que l'eau soit froide et chaude en même temps (18).

Perceval redoubla ses efforts. Il pouvait voir la côte rocheuse se découper sur la mer. Il allait y arriver, il allait …

… quelque chose agrippa son pied et le tira sous l'eau.

* * *

Guenièvre soupira. C'était long. Et franchement, pas palpitant. Elle s'ennuyait.

Un petit rire sec lui échappa.

Quinze ans qu'elle s'ennuyait, alors une minute de plus ou de moins.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit, menton dans la main, elle observait les lents mouvements de la poitrine de Perceval.

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, inspiration …

Et en parlant d'inspiration, la sienne était au point mort.

Rien de l'inspirait plus, ne la motivait.

Elle rêvait d'autre chose. De choses vivantes et excitantes, de choses différentes de ces murs froids qui l'étouffaient.

Elle rêvait d'être aimée. D'être utile. D'être elle-même. Guenièvre. Pas la reine « de » ou la femme « de » ou la fille « de » … tous ces « de » commençaient vraiment mais alors vraiment à l'emmerder.

Elle poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Perceval.

… expiration, inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration ...

Expirer. Ouais, elle sentait que quelque chose en elle avait changé. Quelque chose avait expiré. Expiré était le mot juste : quelque chose était arrivée à sa fin. Quelque chose avait rendu son dernier soupir. Quelque chose était mort. Ç'avait été brutal … ou pas. Peut-être que ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt n'avait été que le révélateur de cette fin et pas sa cause.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle doutait. Elle se posait des questions. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle voulait _elle_ et non pas ce que les _autres_ attendaient d'elle.

Et ça lui faisait peur. En même temps, c'était un sentiment nouveau. Excitant.

Enfin, pour le moment, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle poussa un soupir et regarda Perceval qui était immobile sur le lit.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait … minute. Immobile ?

Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

« Oh non, dit Guenièvre dans un murmure. Non, non, non …

Elle le secoua, gentiment d'abord puis avec force.

- Réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous ! Cria t-elle d'une voix qu'elle savait proche de l'hystérie. MAIS REVEILLEZ VOUS BON SANG !»

Elle était furieuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement contre qui, contre quoi … mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il n'était pas question que Perceval lui fasse ça. Pas de mort dans son lit !

Et avec un cri guttural, elle abattit son poing sur la cage thoracique du chevalier de galles, au moment précis ou la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée.

* * *

Au début, complètement submergé par la panique, Perceval ne vit pas ce qui lui avait empoigné le pied puis il finit par distinguer une forme. Une forme noire entourée de voiles flottant dans l'eau. Et un point blanc.

Un visage.

Une paire d'yeux gris le fixait avec malice.

Perceval était sûr que l'homme qui essayait de le tuer souriait. Comment faisait-il pour respirer ? Lui était certain que ses poumons allaient bientôt exploser.

« Ton nom, fit soudain une voix dans sa tête.

Oh non. Pas ça. Pas _encore_ ça !

- Donne moi ton nom et je te lâche. La vie ou la mort. Choisis.

Perceval serra les dents et essaya de se débattre. En vain.

- Non, pensa t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il résistait à ce qui n'était en fin de compte, qu'une question très simple (19). Et ce n'était pas comme si Perceval était quelqu'un d'important, n'est-ce pas ?

Il entendait un cri de colère dans sa tête.

- Dans ce cas, grogna la voix, tu viens avec moi. »

L'homme tira violemment Perceval vers les profondeurs. Le choc fut tel qu'il lâcha les dernières bulles d'air qu'il avait dans les poumons.

Et là, entre les eaux, ballottée par les courants, il la vit. Une tâche rouge. Perceval cessa de se débattre et tendit la main vers elle.

Il entendit deux cris résonner simultanément dans sa tête au moment où il toucha la pomme.

L'un plein de hargne et de haine, l'autre de rage et de désespoir.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Arthur entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa un moment sans voix.

Guenièvre était penché sur Perceval qui crachait de l'eau, encore et encore et avait visiblement du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Guenièvre leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il … il va bien, enfin, je crois qu'il va bien. Il ne respirait plus et … et … j'ai tapé et …

Arthur laissa sa femme babiller et examina Perceval. Il eut un choc en le touchant. Il était glacé. Il jura entre ses dents et sursauta lorsque quelque chose le frôla.

- Tenez, dit Guenièvre qui se tenait près de lui.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu se lever.

Elle lui tendait une peau de chamois.

- Je crois que vous devriez le … euh, le débarrasser de sa chemise. Il … je sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais, il est trempé. En fait, tout le lit est trempé maintenant, fit-elle remarquer avec une grimace. Même ma chemise de nuit.

Arthur hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Bon, bah, je vais sortir hein pour que vous le changiez. Moi, je vais prendre un bain. Un bain chaud. Je ne serai pas longue. Je vais faire appeler Merlin."

Arthur était penché sur son chevalier et ignora Guenièvre. Elle soupira. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude.

* * *

Caraussius soupira. Il fit la grimace en observant les hommes qui préparaient leur souper du soir. Ils étaient vulgaires, sans discipline. De la graine de galériens.

Des mercenaires pour la plupart, tous venus à Brittania parce qu'on leur avait promis quelques pièces d'or. Un butin, voilà ce que ces barbares voulaient. Alors que lui, un des derniers grands généraux de l'empire romain aspirait à un honneur tellement plus glorieux.

Il serait celui qui redonnerait à Rome sa place dans le monde.

Il entra dans sa tante.

Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

« Dumnorix (20) ! Cria t-il.

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme se battait pour reprendre sa respiration. Il était trempé !

Caraussius fut auprès de lui en un instant. Il le redressa en position assise et l'aida à vomir. De l'eau et de la bile.

- Ce … cet homme m'a encore échappé, balbutia Dumnorix. Je le tenais, Caraussius, toutes mes forces étaient concentrées sur lui. Nous aurions pu l'avoir entre nos mains dès ce soir !

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Quelque chose … quelque chose de puissant. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas sentie depuis des années, murmura Dumnorix dont la tête reposait désormais contre la poitrine de Caraussius. Je n'étais pas assez préparé. Je l'ai sous estimé, lui et cette force qui le protège. Mais la prochaine fois … la prochaine fois, il sera à moi.

Il écarta brusquement le général et se leva.

Ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher sous lui mais il resta debout, titubant. Il se planta devant le braséro.

- La terre, l'eau … murmura t-il. Que sera la prochaine épreuve, l'air ou le feu ?

Il sourit.

- Peu importe. Cette fois, je serai prêt. Et nous verrons bien si toi aussi tu l'es. Nous verrons qui de nous deux est le plus puissant. »

**A suivre …**

(17) Aucun des Livres de Kaamelott ne fait mention des talents de nageur de perceval. En revanche, dans la BD, Le Serpent géant du lac de l'ombre, nous offre un Perceval excellent nageur alors que Karadoc lui ne sait pas nager.

(18) Ynis Enlli signifie « île des courants » en gallois. Située en Mer d'Irlande, cette petite île est en effet baignée par la douceur du gentil Gulf Stream. Elle est habitée par une quintaine de personnes mais est noire de monde en été. Elle a le statut de réserve naturelle et est, à ce titre, surtout connue des ornithologues.

(19) Ouais, je suis chiante avec mes NBP mais là, on touche à un de mes dadas ! Le « nom ». En France, c'est un attribut de la personnalité. Il est obligatoire. Le nom touche au sacré, à un droit inaliénable : le droit d'être nommé, identifié, connu comme un individu (dans les sociétés totalitaires, les êtres humains se voit donner un matricule et non un nom (ex : le matricule des juifs déportés qui les dépouille de leur humanité)). D'une certaine manière, lorsque vous donner votre nom a quelqu'un vous acceptez de lui livrer une petite partie de vous-même.

(20) Dumnorix = nom qui viendrait du gaulois _dumnos_ ou _dubnos_, profond, noir, signifiant certainement le « monde d'en-bas », et bien entendu de _rix_, roi, ce qui donnerait littéralement : « _le roi du monde d'en bas »._


	5. Harpe et Harpies

**Scène 4– Harpe et Harpie**

Arthur était de nouveau assis dans le dispensaire. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Guenièvre était assise près de lui.

« Vous m'en voulez ? Lui demanda la reine qui fixait l'âtre.

- Non, soupira Arthur. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais fait mieux, qu'aucun d'entre nous en fait, aurait _pu_ faire mieux. Après tout, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. On navigue complètement à vue dans cette saloperie d'histoire.

Guenièvre hocha la tête.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, soupira à nouveau Arthur, on attend qu'il se réveille et qu'une autre pomme l'emmène on ne sait où. Et on n'a aucun contrôle sur rien. Ça fout les jetons quand même.

- Il n'a pas l'air de prendre ça mal lui.

Arthur ricana.

- Ouais, pas étonnant, pour avoir peur faut déjà comprendre la nature du risque. Bref, faut deux sous de jugeotte. Et donc, un cerveau. Ce con se lance tout seul sur la piste de détrousseurs-égorgeurs alors bouffer une malheureuse pomme, c'est de la gnognotte à côté.

- Je croyais que vous aviez dit à Démétra que le seigneur Perceval ne se mettait jamais en situation dangereuse. Que pour ça, et je la cite « il faisait preuve d'une intelligence redoutable » ? Il aurait changé … ou alors, vous vous êtes trompé sur son compte ? Le taquina Guenièvre.

Arthur sourit.

- Pt'être un peu des deux.

Le silence s'installa.

- Et Merlin, il en pense quoi de tout ça ? demanda Guenièvre.

- Merlin ! S'esclaffa Arthur. Ben là, en revanche, je risque pas d'mettre gouré en disant que c'est un gros naze. Y lance un sort et il est pas capable de le contrôler. Et j'vous parie c'que vous voulez qu'y sera pas foutu non plus d'interpréter ces saloperies d'indices.

- Et De Kelliwic'h ? Y peut pas vous aider lui ?

- Ah bah parlons en de ce grand con. Deux beaux énergumènes d'enchanteurs que je m'trimballe et que je paye royalement en plus. Y dit qu'y peut rien faire parce que y'a que celui qui a lu le sort qui peut interpréter les signes et en plus -

Un lourd ronflement leur fit à tous les deux tourner la tête vers le lit qu'occupait Perceval.

- J'crois qu'il est pire que vous, dit Guenièvre en étouffant un petit rire.

- Ouais, j'devrais peut-être lui proposer la dernière trouvaille de Merlin en la matière : glisser une branche de brocoli dans chaque narine. En même temps, si moi, j'me mets des crevettes, lui des brocolis et qu'une pomme apparaît, ben, ça nous fera un p'tit frichtis sympa, non ? Répondit Arthur sans humour.

Guenièvre hocha juste la tête. Elle se mit à tripoter le mouchoir brodé qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Quoi ? Demanda Arthur agacé.

- Quoi _quoi_ ? répondit Guenièvre.

- Quand vous faites ça c'est que vous avez une question à poser. Alors _quoi_ ?

Guenièvre hésita et se lança :

- J'ai cru que … pendant un moment, j'ai cru que …

- Vous accouchez oui ?

- J'ai cru que vous aviez choisi Perceval pour … elle fit un geste vague de la main en direction du bas ventre de son époux. Enfin vous voyez quoi.

Arthur mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle sous entendait.

- _QUOI_ ! Hurla t-il. Mais vous êtes pas bien !

- Ben quoi. J'vous connais. Vous aimez la nouveauté. Et là, c'est sûr que pour être nouveau, ça aurait été nouveau, dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Sauf que j'croyais que vous aimiez pas les blondes aux yeux bleus.

- Mais c'est surtout que j'aime pas les _hommes_, oui ! Explosa Arthur. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai des « maîtresses » pas des « amants ».

- Ah oui, répondit Guenièvre. Oui, mais bon, Perceval vous l'aimez quand même pas tout à fait comme les autres, non ?

- N'importe quoi, se défendit Arthur. J'peux vous dire que c'est un gros naze comme les autres, oui !

- Mais c'est un gros naze que vous aimez _plus_ que les autres, insista Guenièvre. Je me rappelle dans quel état vous étiez quand on a cru qu'il était mort.

Arthur s'énerva.

- Oui, bon, c'est pas bientôt fini votre petite analyse, oui ? Après infirmière, vous allez pas aussi me jouer la psy de -

- Une île … fit une voix derrière eux.

Le couple royal fut sur ses pieds en un instant.

Perceval fixait le plafond, clignant des yeux.

- C'était une île … une île pleine d'oiseaux, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Perceval ? Perceval, quelle île ? Demanda Arthur.

Plus vite ils sauraient où ils devaient aller plus vite toute cette histoire serait derrière eux.

- Ynis … Ynis Enlii et il referma les yeux.

- Perceval ! Cria Arthur d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une certaine anxiété.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui murmura Guenièvre, il s'est juste rendormi. Il va bien. »

Ouais, mais jusqu'à quand ? Pensa Arthur.

* * *

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Perceval faisait la gueule. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, pensa Arthur, pour décrire le gallois.

« Perceval, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous venez à peine de vous remettre de deux évènements traumatisants. Vous devez vous reposer, ce qui veut dire rester encore au moins trois à quatre jours ici.

La moue se renforça. Super, maintenant, Arthur avait droit au Perceval boudeur.

- J'pourrais m'reposer ailleurs. Ici, ça pue, j'aime pas.

Arthur devait bien avouer que l'atmosphère du dispensaire était pesante. Le silence qui y régnait pouvait être oppressant et il y avait en effet une étrange odeur, une odeur sur laquelle il était impossible de mettre un nom. Une odeur de maladie et de mort. Pas très enthousiasmant en effet.

- Et vous voulez faire quoi exactement "ailleurs" ?

- Ben, répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules. Ce que je fais d'habitude.

- C'est-à-dire rien. Perceval, vous pouvez glander dans le dispensaire là où nous pouvons contrôler à minima la situation et … oh et puis merde ! Vous faites ce que je vous dit un point c'est tout. Votre pote devrait être de retour dans quelques jours et je suis certain que vous trouverez tous les deux à vous occuper ici. Tiens, je vous autorise même à transformer l'endroit pour une de vos séances d'entraînement là. Votre truc à la con sans épée et sans arme.

- Notre nouvelle technique de combat ? Ben ça c'est drôlement chic sire mais la dernière fois vous nous avez dit qu'on foutait le chantier ?

- Ouais, et bah, vous pourrez le mettre autant que vous le voulez le chantier pourvu que ce soit dans le périmètre du dispensaire dit Arthur. J'vais juste demander au responsable de me ranger tous les objets un peu trop « redondants ». Histoire qu'on n'ait pas à gérer une catastrophe supplémentaire, les pommes, ça nous suffit, merci.

- En plus, les pommes, ben, elles sont super sporadiques … oh, on peut aussi s'en servir comme projectiles ! Répondit Perceval, enthousiaste.

Misère, pensa Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, c'est entendu ? Vous restez là bien tranquille ? »

Perceval hocha la tête.

* * *

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Perceval regrettait d'avoir donné sa parole au roi. Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, il en avait juste assez d'attendre sa troisième pomme.

Et puis, il se sentait aussi un peu mal à l'aise.

Il avait menti au Roi. Enfin, disons qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la voix.

Il soupira.

C'était un peu de leur faute à tous aussi. La première fois lorsqu'il avait essayé de leur dire, ils l'avaient tous pris pour un fou. Et puis franchement, comment on faisait pour décrire une voix avec un corps invisible ?

Sauf que maintenant, elle avait un visage c'te voix.

Une voix, un visage et des vêtements noirs.

Pas de corps, de bras, de jambes.

Trop bizarre.

Ouais, mais pas aussi bizarre que des pommes qui font voyager sous terre et dans l'eau.

Il restait l'air et le feu.

Perceval frissonna. Il ne voyait pas très bien comment il allait pouvoir faire avec ces deux là.

Allait-il voler dans les airs ? Il avait entendu le roi parler d'un mec là, un certain Icare, avec Merlin. Le type s'était collé des ailes en cire pour approcher le soleil, elles avaient fondu évidemment (Perceval avait immédiatement trouvé l'idée débile) et il était tombé.

Arthur avait engueulé Merlin, disant qu'il ne voulait pas que Perceval devienne leur Icare sous prétexte que l'enchanteur voulait toucher le soleil. Ce qui était tout aussi débile que de se mettre des ailes en cire sur le dos vu que le soleil, c'est tellement chaud qu'on peut que cramer si on s'en approche. Il était certain d'avoir déjà dit ça au roi.

Preuve supplémentaire que ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas toujours.

Il soupira.

Dehors, le soleil brillait.

Le dispensaire donnait sur l'herbularius (21). C'était le premier jour réellement estival et Perceval, assis sur son lit, fixait un des bancs en pierre qui se trouvait dans le jardin.

Un chat était assis dessus. Enfin, plutôt étalé de tout son long.

Perceval soupira. Même les chats avaient le droit de se dorer la pilule au soleil ! Et lui devait rester ici, avec ses deux gardes du corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée.

« … non, non, et non, soupira Bohort qui se tenait à une distance respectable du géant Grudü. N'avez-vous donc pas _écouté_ le roi ? Vous ne devez pas venir ici avec votre hache. C'est un _dispensaire_ ! Vous risquez d'indisposer les patients, si ce n'est hâter leur trépas en leur faisant peur.

- C'est débile, pourquoi y m'dirait ça le roi ?

- Vous avez essayé de couper la tête de l'homme que vous étiez sensé protéger il y a quelques jours de ça, voilà pourquoi ! S'énerva Bohort.

- Mais il allait faire une connerie le gars. Et ça, je m'en rappelle bien c'était ma mission, l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

- L'empêcher de manger une de ces maudites pommes, pas lui couper la tête, gémit Bohort.

- Ben en même temps, sans tête, plus possible de manger de pomme. Moi, j'men remets aux ordres, c'est tout. Le gars y fait une connerie, j'le déglingue, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Bohort poussa un autre soupir. Perceval se demandait si le seigneur de Gaunes ne faisait pas de la machin là, de l'aérologie ? Ça arrivait à Karadoc des fois quand y bouffait trop vite et après, soit y l'avait le hoquet soit y's mettait à soupirer super fort.

Sur le banc, le chat se lavait, passant sa patte derrière son oreille après l'avoir mouillée, encore et encore …

- … grotesque, tout simplement grotesque, gémit Bohort. Il n'est pas question d'attacher qui que ce soit sur quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes un grand malade !

- Ben faut savoir ce que vous voulez aussi. Moi, si j'peux pas entrer là-dedans avec mes armes, j'vois pas comment j'peux empêcher l'autre type là, de sortir, sauf en l'attachant sur son lit. Et contrairement à certains, moi, mes ordres je m'y tiens.

- Mais qu'insinuez-vous espèce de butor ! Finit par lâcher Bohort, excédé. C'est vous qui êtes un danger pour les autres !

… le chat avait terminé sa toilette. Il jouait maintenant avec une pelote de laine …

- … oh ! Parce que vous croyez que vous êtes meilleur garde que moi peut-être ? Grogna Grudü. Ma hache, vous pourriez même pas la soulever. P'tit trouduc, grommela t-il.

- PARDON ! Je vous rappelle que je suis chevalier de la table ronde moi alors que vous, vous n'êtes qu'une … une brute trouvée sur la banquise ! D'ailleurs, c'est Lancelot qui vous a recommandé à Arthur et, au cas ou vous l'ignoreriez encore, Lancelot est un traître à la couronne, donc si j'étais vous, je me tiendrais à carreau.

- Houlà … t'insulte pas mes parents, p'tit gars.

- Ah oui, parce qu'il va faire quoi le grand méchant viking hein ?"

… une pelote de laine rouge.

Rouge ?

Perceval se leva. Il fit un pas vers le jardin, puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Il était dehors.

* * *

Perceval prit la pomme dans sa main. Le chat, mécontent d'être dérangé lui cracha dessus et détala.

A l'intérieur du dispensaire, il pouvait toujours entendre gronder les voix de Grudü et de Bohort.

Perceval marcha un moment dans le jardin.

Il tournait la pomme dans sa main.

Une pomme. Une seule. Alors que l'autre fois, il y en avait eu 1895 (enfin, peut-être plus que ça, il n'avait pas pu compter celles qui avaient dégringolé de sa chambre).

Peut-être que c'était parce que cette fois, il n'avait pas peur. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Il était curieux.

L'air ou le feu ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait cette fois ?

Tout le monde savait qu'il était un gros froussard mais il y avait une chose qui ne lui ferait jamais peur : imaginer la vie sur d'autres planètes, passer des portails donnant sur d'autres mondes, ça c'était cool. Et là, bah, c'était un peu pareil. C'était … l'inconnu.

Sauf qu'y avait l'autre type là. Lui, y lui foutait franchement les miquettes. Mais malgré ces menaces, pour le moment, y l'avait pas réussi à lui faire grand-chose.

La pomme était comme toutes les autres, trop ronde, trop rouge, trop parfaite. Il la mangea rapidement, comme on se débarrasse d'une corvée et s'installa sur le banc qu'avait occupé le chat. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil et sourit. Il s'allongea sur le banc, croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et attendit.

Dans sa tête, il répétait : l'airl'airl'air … Il voulait voler. Il voulait _vraiment_ voler. Les oiseaux pouvaient ils voler dans l'espace ? Secrètement, il espérait que oui.

Voler, ça, ça devait être trop génial. Juste au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir un point noir tourner dans le ciel. Il tendit la main vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le toucher …

… et tomba.

* * *

Caïus Camilius n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il se retrouvait en pleine forêt, à une bonne lieue du camp en pleine nuit. Putain, si ce con de général s'apercevait de son absence, il allait avoir des ennuis. Des méga ennuis. Ou alors, il en aurait plus parce que con était bien capable de le pendre sur le champ.

Caïus avait reçu le message quelques heures plus tôt. Un rendez vous fixé par un des hommes d'Arthur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fout ce con, grogna t-il.

- Psit, fit une voix derrière lui.

Caïus sursauta.

- Euh, qui va là !

- Psit. Par ici.

Derrière un arbre, un mec se planquait et lui faisait de grands signes.

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Gueula Caïus. Des heures que je poireaute comme un con dans le noir. Et puis qui vous z'êtes d'abord ? Je pensais qu'Arthur m'enverrait un de ses chevaliers.

L'homme grimaça.

- Il a un petit souci perso à régler en urgence.

- Un petit souci perso ? Ben j'lui promets un souci de dimension fédérale s'il se magne pas le cul à envoyer son armée !

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Nan mais c'est rien, ce sera vite réglé, juste un problème domestique.

- Domestique ? Je croyais qu'il avait récupéré sa femme là, la reine ?

- Oui, mais là, le problème c'est avec un de ses chevaliers.

- Un de ses chevaliers, répéta Caïus. Putain. Putaindeputaindeputain. Ce serait pas avec l'autre con là ?

- Va falloir être un peu plus précis que ça si vous voulez que je vous donne un nom, grimaça l'inconnu, parce que c'est quand même un descriptif qui colle à pas mal de monde à Kaamelott.

- Mais si, l'autre là, il l'a traîné au camp un jour euh, Perciflette ! Ouais, j'crois qu'il a dis qu'il s'appelait comme ça, Perciflette.

L'homme sourit.

- Pas tombé loin, c'est Perceval. Et ouais, c'est lui le problème. Enfin, ça et des pommes apparemment.

- Ca peut pas être une coïncidence, grogna Caïus. C'est lui qu'ils cherchent. Puis il fornça les sourcils, repensant à ce que venait de lui dire l'inconnu. Des pommes ? Quelles pommes ? C'est quoi cette histoire de pommes ? Et d'ailleurs, des fruits … mais ouais, j'vous connais vous !

- Ben ça mon gars, ça m'étonnerait.

- Si. Rome. Vous vendiez des fruits. Des Pommes ?

L'homme soupira.

- Nan, des citrons. Pas la période la plus glorieuse de mon passé, donc si on pouvait éviter d'en causer. Dites moi plutôt qui cherche le seigneur Perceval et _pourquoi_ ?

Caïus leva les bras en l'air.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

- Ben, vous avez pas demandé ?

- Mais bien sûr, tiens, juste entre la tasse de thé et les petits gâteaux, répondit Caïus sur le ton de la moquerie. C'est des mercenaires les gars ! Vous leur cherchez pas des noises, en fait vous les regardez même pas dans les yeux des fois qu'y prennent ça mal. Quant aux deux autres, c'est pire …

- Deux autres ? Quels deux autres ?

- Un ancien général et un pt'it jeune. Un sorcier, j'en mettrais ma main à couper mais …"

* * *

La voix des deux hommes, réduites à de simples chuchotements, ne portait pas dans la nuit et pourtant, Carausius savait que Dumnorix « entendait » parfaitement ce qui se disait dans la petite clairière.

Pas très loin, à l'abri du regard des deux « conspirateurs », ses hommes et lui attendaient.

"Alors ? Demanda t-il à Dumnorix.

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Perceval … c'est son nom. Je savais que cet imbécile nous mènerait à lui.

Caraussius hocha la tête. Dumnorix avait immédiatement compris que le centurion leur mentait. Il avait eu raison, comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à le suivre.

- Et ce Perceval … il va nous poser des soucis ?

Le sourire sur le visage du jeune sorcier s'élargit.

- Vu le surnom dont il est affublé, j'en doute … les noms en disent tant sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Carausius hocha la tête. Plus par habitude que par réelle conviction. Il ne comprenait pas toujours ce que Dumnorix voulait dire.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, répondit Dumnorix. Il est temps d'en finir. »

* * *

OUCH !

Ben, non, y volait pas. Il s'était juste viandé : il était tombé du banc.

Perceval se releva et c'est là qu'il remarqua deux choses : il faisait noir et il pouvait entendre quelque chose.

De la musique.

Il ne comprenait pas comment la nuit pouvait être tombée aussi vite ? Il avait été à peine midi lorsqu'il était entré dans le jardin, ça, il en était sûr parce qu'il avait juste eu fini de manger.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Oh. _Oh_. Et ben non, la pomme avait bien rempli son rôle en fin de compte.

Il n'était plus dans l'herbularius. C'était toujours un jardin mais il n'était certainement plus non plus en Bretagne.

Parce dans le ciel complètement noir, se trouvait une énorme boule bleue.

Perceval était certain que c'était la terre. Il le savait parce qu'elle était ronde et que la terre devait nécessairement être ronde et non plate comme le pensaient ces cons à Antioche (22). En revanche, il se demandait pourquoi elle était si bleue. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit essentiellement couverte de mers et d'océans et …

… la musique se tut, interrompant ses pensées. Elle reprit aussitôt qu'il eut fait quelques pas dans le jardin. Il continua donc son exploration, guidé par la musique.

C'était sympa, doux, mélodieux. Pas comme le truc maure là, l'Oud. Mais presque.

« Ah, bah, ça, c'est pas banal, dit-il en découvrant, juste au beau milieu d'un bosquet, une harpe (23).

Il n'y avait personne et pourtant, les cordes bougeaient.

Perceval s'approcha prudemment et compris ce qui se passait.

- L'air, murmura t-il.

Il pouvait en effet voir le courant d'air passer d'une corde à une autre, pinçant de ci delà. Ça faisait comme un petit filet argenté. Il tendit la main vers l'étrange phénomène et sursauta lorsque ce dernier, comme un petit animal, se glissa sur sa main et monta le long de son bras pour se glisser dans son cou.

Perceval resta un moment à jouer avec cet étrange furet fait d'air et de vent, avant que ce dernier ne décide de retourner dans la harpe. Le morceau qu'il se mit à jouer était différent, plus rapide et enjoué.

- Fascinant fit une voix grave.

La musique stoppa nette.

Perceval pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Lentement, il se tourna.

L'homme qui se tenait là était jeune. Très jeune. Un gamin en fait. Sa lourde cape noire semblait l'avaler tout entier.

- Oui, fascinant, répéta l'homme.

Il avança vers la harpe et se mit à en caresser les cordes. Au grand étonnement de Perceval, elles restèrent complètement silencieuses.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, évidemment. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il se tourna vers Perceval, l'examina un long moment et lui tendit la main. Viens, il est temps de partir. Toute cette charade, n'a que trop longtemps duré.

Perceval cligna des yeux. De quoi ? Ben si ce type croyait qu'il allait lui prendre la main et le suivre on ne sait où, y l'était encore plus taré que -

- VIENS !

La douleur lui vrilla la tête et Perceval porta immédiatement les mains à ses oreilles et tomba à genoux.

Ok. Taré ET dangereux. Perceval avait oublié que la voix de ce type pouvait faire aussi mal. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses cheveux.

De mieux en mieux. L'autre fou lui caressait les cheveux !

Perceval se dégagea violemment. L'homme éclata de rire.

C'est ça, rigole, pensa Perceval. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce que c'était que cette drôle de bestiole sur la harpe mais le roi lui saurait. Ils allaient résoudre cette quête. Il fallait juste qu'il rentre à Kaamelott et pour ça, il suffisait qu'il touche la pomme. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, il -

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui susurra l'homme à l'oreille. »

Perceval sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il était un peu plus dans la merde qu'il ne le croyait.

Le fou tenait _sa_ pomme dans les mains.

* * *

Arthur était planté devant la porte du dispensaire et faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas frapper les deux hommes qui se trouvaient là.

« Sire, je vous assure que nous ignorons comment le seigneur Perceval a pu nous fausser ainsi compagnie, dit Bohort qui se tordait les mains anxieusement.

- Ouais, bah, en même temps si vous m'aviez laissé lui déglinguer sa tête comme je le voulais dès le début, fit remarquer Grudü qui nettoyait sa hache.

Bohort fixa un long moment le garde du corps avant de se tourner vers le roi.

C'était la première fois qu'Arthur voyait une lueur homicide dans les yeux du seigneur de Gaunes. Il allait donner des ordres pour que soit recherché le gallois lorsque Venec entra dans le dispensaire.

- Sire ! C'est … c'est le seigneur Perceval ! »

* * *

Arthur s'agenouilla près du banc sur lequel était allongé Perceval.

« … on est passé par le parc, j'suis presque certain qu'on a pas été suivi, dit Venec.

« On » ? Ah, oui, Caïus était là lui aussi. Pour la discrétion, c'était vraiment raté.

- Bohort, allez me chercher une couverture.

Le chevalier s'exécuta.

- On est arrivé trop tard, dit Caïus. Arturus, je … je suis vraiment désolé.

« Arturus » ? Le nom d'un fantôme du passé. Ça faisait un choc de l'entendre et … minute ? Pourquoi trop tard ?

- Comment ça vous êtes arrivé trop tard ? Demanda t-il.

- Ben, c'est pour lui qu'ils sont là les autres débiles. Surtout un pt'it jeune. Dangereux.

- Un magicien, précisa Venec. Avec un nom gaulois.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Génial. Et _lui_ devait savoir ce qu'il faisait ! Tiens peut-être même qu'au rassemblement du corbeau, c'était lui qui gagnait leur concours de blagues foireuses.

- Sire ? Dit Bohort.

Arthur déposa la couverture que Bohort lui tendait sur Perceval. Pt'ain, depuis quand un roi devait-il border ses chevaliers ? Si ça, c'était pas un signe de la fin des temps …

- Bon, soupira t-il. On a plus qu'à attendre. Généralement, ce n'est pas très long.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas très long ? Demanda Caïus.

- Le réveil. Ça lui est déjà arrivé deux fois.

- Ben merde, souffla Caïus. »

Voilà qui résumait plutôt bien la situation, pensa Arthur.

_Crunch crunch crunch_

Comme un seul homme Bohort et Arthur se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit qu'ils connaissaient maintenant un peu trop bien.

- Ben quoi, y'a un problème ? Dit Grudü qui boulottait une pomme. »

* * *

L'homme continuait de sourire. Il examinait la pomme comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais vue. Et peut-être que c'était le cas.

« Une pomme … le symbole de la révélation et de la connaissance. Mais sais tu que c'est aussi un symbole d'éternité ? On parle d'une pomme qui jamais ne s'épuise même si on la consomme et donne la vie éternelle. La pommeraie d'Avallon enfin à ma portée … Grâce à toi.

Perceval fit la grimace. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le roi n'aimait pas qu'on le tutoie. C'était super désagréable et vaguement humiliant. Surtout quand on ne connaissait même pas la personne en question !

- Dumnorix.

De quoi ?

- Mon nom est Dumnorix. C'est un très vieux nom gaulois. Cela signifie « roi du monde d'en bas ».

Oh. Ah bah ça expliquait qu'il vive dans cette espèce de terrier sous la terre, hein ?

- Nous avons assez tardé. Viens.

Perceval était toujours à genoux près de la harpe. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le petit furet argenté trembloter sur le bois. Comme si la petite créature avait peur. Une créature magique qui avait les miquettes, c'était pas super bon signe.

- Non, dit Perceval, dents serrées.

- Non ? Alors tu risques de rester ici longtemps. Ta seule porte de sortie est entre mes mains.

Il lui montra la pomme.

- Non, répéta Perceval. Il ferma les yeux prêt en entendre l'horrible voix mais rouvrit un œil lorsque rien ne se passa. Dumnorix l'observait.

- Tu crois que tu pourras faire face seul à la dernière pomme. Au dernier élément. Le feu, Perceval. Le feu purificateur. Le feu annihilateur. L'ordalie du feu (24). Tu es baptisé je crois, cela devrait plaire à ton Dieu. »

Perceval ne voyait pas bien ce que des floralies avaient avoir avec ses pommes et encore moins avec le feu. Il ne voyait pas non plus comment il allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Sur la harpe, le furet semblait l'observer attendant lui aussi qu'il se décide.

C'était différent cette fois, vraiment différent. Avec la terre et l'eau, Perceval n'avait perçu aucune complicité. Bien au contraire ! Il avait failli y laisser sa peau les deux fois. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ces éléments étaient ses potes. Là en revanche, il se sentait à l'aise. En confiance.

L'air. L'espace. L'infini. Il était comme chez lui.

Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un pt'it coup de main ? Pensa Perceval en direction du furet qui tournicotait nerveusement autour d'une des cordes de la harpe. L'animal stoppa net son manège comme s'il l'avait entendu. Perceval sourit.

Il avait une idée.

* * *

Arthur arracha pratiquement la pomme des mains de Grudü (c'était devenu comme un réflexe).

« Mais vous êtes pas bien oui !

- Ben quoi, c'est juste une pomme.

- Euh, ouais, c'est bizarre votre fixation là sur les pommes, fit remarquer Caïus.

- Oh merde dit juste Venec. Sire, je crois qu'vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil par ici. »

* * *

Bohort entra comme un fou dans le laboratoire de Merlin.

L'enchanteur, qui était en pleine préparation, lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. La fiole s'écrasa au sol causant une gerbe de petites flammèches multicolores.

« Ben et après c'est moi qui me fait engueuler parce que je gâche la matière première, soupira Elias. Vous savez combien ça coûte de la poudre de flamme ? Bon évidemment, comme de toute manière vous alliez complètement rater ce pour quoi vous l'utilisiez, vous me direz que ça change pas grand-chose, hein ?

Une autre fiole, vide cette fois, vola en direction de Kelliwic'h qui, habitué aux réactions qu'il suscitait chez Merlin, avait déjà disparu dans l'arrière salle du labo.

- Merlin ! Il faut que vous veniez, c'est … c'est terrible ! »

* * *

Perceval avait mal partout. Bouger lui faisait mal, respirer lui faisait mal. Il avait même l'impression qu'il avait mal à ses cheveux. Oh, et à ses cils. Du coup, il n'osait pas bouger la tête ou cligner des yeux.

Il n'avait jamais reçu de « raclée ». Avec Arthur y s'prenait des baffes, ça c'était sûr, mais c'était pas pareil, c'était l'entraînement. Et puis, c'était le roi.

Là, ces cons avaient vraiment pris plaisir à lui faire mal.

Il sourit … ouch, ça aussi ça faisait mal ! Ouais, mais ça avait valu le coup. Oh que oui, ça avait valu le coup ! Rien que pour voir la tête de Dumnorix quand la harpe et la petite bestiole avaient disparu.

Comme lui avait si gentiment dit ce taré : « la pomme est votre seule porte de sortie ». C'était cette foutue pomme qui lui avait permis de revenir les deux premières fois. Perceval n'était pas con non plus.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été prêts, le petit furet et lui, Perceval avait juste levé la main vers Dumnorix qui, en un geste triomphant avait tendu la sienne vers le gallois pour l'aider à se relever … et la bestiole avait brusquement triplé de volume. Envolé le petit filet d'air argenté et bonjour la tornade fracassante !

Dumnorix avait hurlé. Perceval avait attrapé sa main et l'avait brusquement tiré à lui, le déséquilibrant. Il était lourdement tombé par terre.

Ainsi que la pomme qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- NON ! Avait hurlé Dumnorix. _NON_ !

Perceval qui tenait toujours fermement Dumnorix, avait regardé la pomme voleter dans les airs. Il pouvait voir de petites volutes argentées tourner autour du fruit. Lentement, la pomme avait atteint son but : la harpe. Une fois que le fruit eut touché l'instrument, harpe, pomme et furet disparurent. Pouf ! Plus rien.

Et cette fois, ç'avait été Perceval qui avait eu le grand sourire aux lèvres et cet idiot de gaulois qui avait tiré la gueule. Et toc, avait pensé Perceval. Bon, ça avait par duré vu que le type était un sorcier et que Perceval … bah, il était juste lui.

Dumnorix l'avait saisi par le poignet et l'avait obligé à se mettre debout. Et il s'était mis à lui _parler_. Sa voix était comme une lame. Tranchante, elle tailladait sans merci la pauvre tête de Perceval.

Il avait du perdre connaissance parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette petite pièce. Tout était en bois et ça tanguait. Un bateau ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir davantage. Trois types baraqués étaient entrés dans la pièce, suivis de Dumnorix et d'un autre grand type, un romain. Le romain avait hoché la tête et les trois brutes lui avaient foutu une bonne dérouillée.

Perceval soupira. Ouille. Une autre chose à ajouter à sa liste des trucs qui font mal : soupirer.

Des fois, il regrettait de ne pas être un héro. Il leur arrive toujours les pires emmerdes mais ils n'ont jamais mal. Karadoc dit aussi qu'il n'ont jamais faim et que c'est pas naturel.

Recroquevillé dans son coin, Perceval laissa la houle le bercer et s'endormit.

* * *

« Ah. Ben. Ça. Euh, balbutia Merlin en découvrant ce qui avait rendu Bohort si nerveux.

Arthur, qui lui aussi fixait l'objet, soupira.

- Très éloquent, non vraiment. Bon, allez, c'est quoi ! Et où est Perceval non de Dieu !

Arthur désignait l'objet qui se trouvait sur le banc.

- Ben, c'est une harpe, finit par lâcher Merlin.

- Vous en avez encore beaucoup des banalités comme ça à me sortir ! Hurla Arthur. J'vois bien que c'est une harpe sauf qu'y a pas cinq minutes encore, c'était Perceval qu'était allongé là. Et puis y'a ça aussi !

Arthur balança à Merlin la pomme qu'il avait arrachée des mains de Grudü.

- Et si jamais les prochains mots qui sortent de votre bouche sont « ben, c'est une pomme ! » je réponds plus de rien.

- Dites, c'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les cinq hommes tournèrent tous la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. La Fée Morgane se tenait là, bras croisés sur la poitrine, pied tapotant le sol.

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

- Si vous v'nez pour me dire d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux Prophéties, j'vous préviens tout de suite que ça va pas le faire, grogna t-il à l'attention de la fée.

- Non, je suis venue vous dire qu'y faudrait peut-être penser à vous magner si vous voulez pas qu'une apocalypse s'abatte sur la Bretagne. Et le monde tout entier en fait mais bon, j'préfère dire que ce sera limité à la Bretagne, comme vous êtes tous un chouïa nationaliste j'espère que ça vous motivera pour bouger vot' cul.

- L'apocalypse … murmura Bohort. NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR !

- Euh, c'est qui celle là ? Demanda Caïus.

- Joli brin de fille, fit remarquer Venec tout sourire.

- Si vous voulez, j'la déglingue, ajouta Grudü.

- Vous seriez pas une de ces bonnes femmes là, une harpie ? S'enquit Caius.

- Non, c'est à cause des plumes de corbeaux, ça peut prêter à confusion, répondit la fée. En même temps, comme je viens en effet vous annoncer la dévastation et la fin du monde, c'est plutôt approprié (25).

- LA FERME ! Hurla Arthur qu'un gros mal de crâne venait d'attaquer. Vous la fermez tous et VOUS, dit-il à la fée, vous nous expliquez fissa ce qui se passe. Où est Perceval ?

La fée soupira.

- C'est un bel emmerdeur votre chevalier avec sa destinée, grommela t-elle. Non, vraiment. Bon, j'vous résume : moi, je protège la pommeraie sacrée d'Avallon et tout le tralalala. C'est votre dernier sanctuaire et vous verrez, on s'est pas moqués de vous. Et donc, je surveille je surveille et tac, voilà t-y pas que mes pommes se mettent à se volatiliser et toc, qu'elles réapparaissent. J'enquête … et sur qui je tombe, vot' con là.

- Perceval ?

- Ouais, bon, faut que vous sachiez qu'on joue pas impunément avec des objets sacrés quand même, protégé des Dieux ou pas.

- Ah, ça Sire, je vous l'ai toujours dit, fit remarquer Merlin.

- Ben vous êtes gonflé ! C'est quand même de votre faute si on est dans ce merdier, non ? Et donc, vous nous parliez de l'apocalypse, reprit Arthur en s'adressant à la fée.

- Bon, votre gars, il a tout ce qui lui faut : le nom de l'île et la harpe. S'il arrive jusqu'à la pommeraie sacrée, il sera en possession d'un grand pouvoir. Et comme vous le savez : le pouvoir, c'est le début des emmerdes.

- Les fameuses connaissances des druides de Cymru, c'est ça ? Demanda Bohort. Mais … la harpe, c'est nous qui l'avons pas Perceval, ajouta t-il. Et … et de toute manière jamais le Seigneur Perceval n'utiliserait ces connaissances contre Kaamelott. C'est juste absurde !

La fée Morgane haussa un sourcil.

- Ah. Bon, ok, autant pour moi. Mais si vous avez la harpe cela signifie que votre pote est avec l'autre. Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent …

- L'autre ? Demanda arthur. Le sorcier là ? Celui qui est arrivé avec les romains ?

- Ah Rome ! La vieille Rome qui aimerait retrouver sa puissance d'autrefois. L'empire romain n'est plus qu'une belle rigolade et certains trouvent que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont aussi les meilleures, dit la fée. Le Général Carausius fait partie de ceux-là.

- Une armée, ça ce déglingue, c'est pas dur, dit Grudü. Si votre mec et son armée romaine vous font des emmerdes, moi, j'suis là.

La fée lança un regard désolé à Arthur. Ouais, pensa ce dernier, voyez un peu avec quoi je dois bosser ! Et, c'est après mon cul qu'on lâche des Prophéties, merci bien.

- Ben, je dois dire que le Dumnorix, y l'a pas l'air super super équilibré non plus, fit remarquer Caïus.

- QUI ! Hurla Merlin. Quel nom avez-vous dit ?

L'enchanteur était aussi blanc que ses longues robes.

- Euh, Dumnorix. C'est le nom du type qu'accompagne le général romain, précisa Caïus. Le sorcier.

- C'est impossible … balbutia Merlin. Impossible.

- Bah si, désolée, Dumnorix est bel est bien là, dit la fée, et si vous vous magnez pas, il va réduire en cendre tout le patelin. Et les autres, je le rappelle une fois encore.

- Merlin ? Qui est ce Dumnorix ? Demanda Arthur.

Et il leur raconta.

Il leur raconta l'histoire des druides de l'ancien monde, les grands sages de Cymru, et de leur guide, Diviciacos. Il leur raconta leur fin tragique à Ynis Môn.

- Nous n'étions plus que quatre. Dumnorix était de ceux-là mais … comment pourrait-il encore être en vie ?

- Ben ça dépend, c'était quand votre petite fiesta là ? Demanda Grudü.

- Y'a environ 400 ans.

Grudü fronça les sourcils et se mit à compter sur ses doigts, visiblement pas sûr de ce que représentaient 400 ans.

- Ça fait un bail finit-il par dire.

- Ça ne peut pas être lui, répéta Merlin. Je suis le dernier.

- Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais comment on fait pour récupérer Perceval ET éviter notre petite fin du monde, demanda Arthur.

- Hum, vous avez la harpe, vous pourriez peut-être tenter votre chance avec fluffy, répondit la fée. »

* * *

**A suivre …**

(21) L'herbularius est le nom donné au moyen âge au lieu où l'on cultive des plantes aux vertus médicinales, appelées également simples (d'où le nom de jardins des simples).

(22) Le caractère sphérique de notre jolie planète est acquis depuis l'antiquité grâce notamment aux travaux d'Hipparque et Ptolémée. Mais ces connaissances se sont perdues dans le monde chrétien. L'école théologique d'Antioche (premiers siècles de la chrétienté du III au Vième siècle environ) prônait ainsi le caractère plat de l'astre terrestre (essentiellement pour des raisons théologiques).

(23) La harpe que Perceval vient de découvrir est appelée Telyn Deires ou harpe galloise à trois cordes. D'origine italienne, quoique plus grande, la Telyn Deires fut introduite au pays de galles au 17ième mais fut vite adoptée pas les gallois comme leur. Il s'agit d'une harpe chromatique. Contrairement au harpes diatoniques (qui n'ont qu'un seule rangée de cordes) permettent de « moduler », autrement dit de jouer les dièses et les bémols et donc de jouer de la musique de clavier (comme des pièces de clavecin par exemple). Aucune école n'en apprend l'art qui se transmet de manière traditionnelle (avec un « master » en face à face pédagogique et uniquement par l'oreille, c'est-à-dire aux sons). Bien sûr, il ne faut pas la confondre avec un autre instrument celte bien connu : la lyre irlandaise ! Vous pouvez aller sur Youtube écouter des morceaux.

(24) Ordalie = épreuve judiciaire de nature religieuse employée au moyen âge pour établir l'innocence ou la culpabilité d'un accusé. On parle aussi de jugement de Dieu car l'issue de cette épreuve physique est déterminée par Dieu et non par les hommes. Contrairement à une idée reçue, l'ordalie n'est pas chrétienne : la bible condamne en effet vigoureusement l'idée de « tester » Dieu. Cette pratique était cependant très répandue chez nos amis Burgondes et Francs.

(25) Harpies = personnages de la mythologie grecque à corps de rapace et tête de femmes, divinités de la dévastation et de la vengeance divine.


	6. Drames et Dragon

**Scène 5 – Drame et Dragon**

Perceval cligna des yeux (ouille, ouille, ouille). Il faisait super froid sur le pont du bateau. Le brouillard était glacial et tellement humide qu'il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os.

Le type qui l'avait sorti de sa petite prison devait être encore plus grand que ce con de Grudü. Il tenait Perceval par les épaules et le secouait régulièrement. En fait, dès qu'il commençait à cligner des yeux (ouillouillouille !).

« Le nom de l'île fit une voix masculine près de lui.

Perceval sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué le romain s'approcher de lui. Il faut dire que toute son attention était fixée sur l'autre taré.

Dumnorix se tenait debout, face à la mer, et ignorait complètement Perceval, planté au beau milieu du pont.

Perceval serra la mâchoire. Il ne leur dirait rien de rien !

Une mouette cria juste au-dessus de sa tête et immédiatement il leva les yeux et pensa aux oiseaux d'Ynis Enlli, majestueux et solitaires et …

- C'est Ynis Enlli, annonça Dumnorix qui fixait toujours les vagues.

… la mouette disparut.

- Tu es si facile à manipuler, dit Dumnorix toujours sans le regarder, pendant que le général donnait ordre à l'équipage de faire route sur Ynis Enlli.

Perceval se mordit les lèvres. C'était pas si grave que ça, le roi aussi savait le nom de l'île. Il lui avait dit. Et il avait la harpe. Et le furet ! Perceval ne savait pas à quoi ça pourrait servir tout ça mais Arthur trouverait lui.

- Oui, ça pourrait compliquer un peu les choses, reprit Dumnorix. Nous verrons bien.

Il s'approcha de Perceval

- Tiens.

Lorsque Perceval vit ce que lui tendait le gaulois, il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair. Non, non, non et non ! Non.

Il devait juste résister à cette fichue pomme.

Dumnorix soupira.

- Les bretons sont le peuple le plus têtu que je connaisse. Aurais-tu oublié que tu n'as pas le choix ? Tu es prêt et elles le savent …

Les pommes ?! Les pommes savaient qu'il était prêt ? Ben franchement, elles étaient peut-être moins futées que ne le croyait Dumnorix parce que Perceval lui, ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout prêt pour affronter le « feu », merci.

-… et elles vont continuer à apparaître un peu partout sur ce bateau, jusqu'à ce que tu en manges une …

Oui, mais cette fois, c'était différent, cette fois, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas en manger !

- … mais si tu continues à refuser, Tullius peut toujours te l'enfoncer dans la gorge. A toi de voir.

Le Tullius en question, c'était le sosie de Grudü qui était toujours planté derrière Perceval. Vu le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, il serait ravi de pouvoir tester cette seconde solution.

Tremblant, Perceval prit la pomme et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Oui, vraiment facile à manipuler, dit Dumnorix. »

* * *

Perceval se demandait si Dumnorix n'était pas moins intelligent qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Nan, parce que chercher l'élément « feu » sur un bateau en « bois », est-ce que c'était pas un peu chercher les emmerdes ?

Après qu'il eut fini sa pomme, Tullius l'avait raccompagné dans sa cellule. Perceval était étonné que Dumnorix ne soit pas venu lui tenir compagnie. Bon, étonné mais plutôt content. Il n'aimait pas trop que ce taré se glisse comme ça dans sa tête.

Perceval frissonna. Il était gelé. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. C'était pas si facile que ça de se tenir debout parce que ça tanguait ferme. Ils devaient être pressés d'arriver à Ynis Enlli pour foncer aussi vite !

6 pas sur la gauche, demi tour, 15 pas sur la droite, demi tour, 6 pas sur la gauche, demi tour, 15 pas sur …

Le bateau prit une vague de plein fouet et Perceval tomba …

… sur un tapis de mousse.

* * *

_Aaaaaha_, la terre ferme, cette bonne vieille terre ferme. Perceval évita de justesse de l'embrasser. L'eau, c'était pas son truc. Y l'avait jamais eu le pied marin.

Il se releva et examina l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Des pommiers.

Des pommiers à perte de vue.

Perceval soupira. Franchement, les pommes, ça commençait un peu à l'écoeurer.

Il se mit à marcher entre les pommiers et remarqua vite qu'ils étaient tous de différentes races. Les fleurs, les troncs étaient de formes et de couleurs différentes. Sur certains, les pommes étaient déjà là, d'autres étaient tout juste en fleurs.

« Ben, c'est bien beau tout ça, se dit Perceval, mais y l'est où le feu ? »

Franchement, il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit feu. Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber et comme il était déjà bien trempé quand il était arrivé là, ben maintenant y se gelait les miches.

* * *

Après avoir marché pendant des heures sous une pluie désormais battante, Perceval en était presque arrivé à espérer la venue de ce taré de Dumnorix. Après tout, c'était lui qu'était pressé de les avoir les indices, non ? Il n'avait qu'à le trouver lui-même ce foutu feu !

« Ouais, et moi, j's'rais curieux de voir ce que ça donne au final toutes ces conneries, dit Perceval à voix haute. Un terrier à lapins, une île déserte, une harpe et un furet magique … la magie, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, grommela t-il. »

Ce qui n'était pas n'importe quoi en revanche, c'était ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir au loin : une grotte ! Juste au beau milieu de la pommeraie. Curieux mais bienvenue. A défaut de feu, il allait pouvoir échapper à la flotte.

* * *

Perceval passa la tête dans l'ouverture rocheuse. Il faisait noir comme dans un four à l'intérieur. Prudemment, il entra dans la grotte.

« Hé ho ! Euh … y'a quelqu'un ? Dit-il.

Pas de réponse.

Il commença son exploration.

A tâtons, il suivit les contours de la roche. Au bout d'un moment, il rebroussa chemin. La grotte avait l'air profonde et comme on y voyait comme à travers une pelle, ça servait à rien d'insister. Il revint donc vers l'entrée.

Et c'est là qu'il le remarqua, au beau milieu de la grotte.

Un miroir.

Le peu de lumière qui pénétrait dans la grotte se reflétait sur la face ronde, polie et noire.

- Ben ça, c'est pas banal. Qui c'est qu'à laisser ça là ?

Il se planta devant et soupira en voyant son reflet. Il avait vraiment une sale tête.

- On dirait un rat tout mouillé gloussa t-il nerveusement.

Ses cheveux trempés lui tombaient sur le visage, il était blanc comme un cul et avait perdu du poids (il allait se prendre une leçon de Karadoc, ça, c'était couru ! Il aurait voulu l'y voir à boire c'taffreuse concoction, beurk).

Il arrangea ses cheveux comme il le pouvait, passant ses doigts dedans pour les démêler et refit ses tresses …

… et le miroir disparut, juste une milliseconde, avant de réapparaître.

Perceval recula, surpris.

- Ben, c'est quoi c'te tisane ? »

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le miroir et le phénomène se reproduisit. Plusieurs fois.

C'est lorsque le miroir se mit à _bouger_ que Perceval réalisa qu'il avait peut-être commis une petite erreur d'appréciation.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la merde. Et bien dans la merde. Le truc jusqu'au cou.

Arthur soupira.

Autour de lui, l'équipage s'affairait. Ils étaient en route pour Ynis Enlli.

« … et ce nom là, Fluffy, ça veut dire quoi ? Demandait Venec à la fée Morgane.

- Hum, oh, c'est de l'anglais (26).

- Les Angles ? Qu'est-ce qu'y viennent faire dans toute cette histoire ceux là ?

La fée haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, et bien disons, que plus exactement, c'est saxon. Anglo-saxon pour être précise.

- Une alliance ! Oh Mon Dieu, Sire, vous entendez ! Gémit Bohort. Une alliance des deux peuples les plus féroces qui soient. NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR ! Rebroussons chemin, nous trouverons un autre moyen de sauver le seigneur Perceval.

-… Et le monde, n'oubliez pas le monde, ajouta la fée. L'Apocalypse, ça concerne tout le monde vous savez.

_BOUM._

- Euh, j'crois qu'y s'est évanoui là, votre chevalier, dit Caïus.

- Je vais chercher votre enchanteur ? Demanda Venec qui tapotait la joue de Bohort.

- J'vous souhaite bien du courage si vous croyez que vous arriverez à le sortir de sa cabine, lui répondit Arthur. Il a une peur bleue de l'eau.

D'ailleurs, le fait que Merlin n'ait (presque) rien dit en montant dans le bateau en disait long sur l'importance de ce fameux Dumnorix.

Arthur poussa un autre soupir. Encore heureux que son cher beau-père n'était pas là parce que sinon il aurait eu droit à de super commentaires sur son équipe « anti Apocalypse ». Un magicien qui bitait rien à la magie, un petit escroc, un ancien centurion déserteur, un chevalier qui n'avait jamais fait ses classes et un garde du corps obsédé par les décapitations.

Oh. Et une fée.

Une fée qui refusait obstinément de leur dire qui était ce Fluffy.

« Vous connaissez les règles, leur avait-elle dit. C'est vous qui devez trouver les indices et qui devez aussi les utiliser pour résoudre la quête.»

- Nan mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas la Dream Team, je vous l'accorde, mais y sont très bien vos gars, dit l'objet de ses pensées.

"Dream Team" ? Pensa Arthur.

Une fée qui leur parlait apparemment « anglais ».

Arthur allait leur cramer leur pays à ces débiles d'Angles dès qu'y s'raient rentrés. On verrait bien s'ils continueraient à jouer les malins avec leur langue incompréhensible !

- Euh dites, vous savez en jouer ?

Il sursauta.

- P'tain ! Ca va pas non ! Vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles !

- Désolé, répondit Caïus. Mais bon, la harpe là, vous savez en jouer ou pas ? Nan parce que la folle, elle -

- Fée, c'est une fée, grogna arthur.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se tape aussi une malédiction parce qu'il traitait de folle la gardienne d'Avallon.

- Ouais ben, si c'était une fée, elle nous donnerait un coup de main. Surtout si vous savez pas en jouer de ce machin.

Arthur le foudroya du regard et Caïus décida qu'il était temps de se trouver ailleurs que près du roi.

Arthur aimait la musique. Il se débrouillait pas mal au Oud et au luth. La harpe galloise ça devrait pas être bien compliqué.

Il s'approcha de la harpe qui trônait au beau milieu du bateau et en fit sonner les cordes. Qui restèrent silencieuses. Gné ?

- Ben, c'est quoi son problème à c'truc ? Grogna t-il.

- C'est une harpe magique, dit la fée.

Arthur sursauta et porta la main à sa poitrine.

- P'tain quand vous aurez tous fini de jouer à m'donner une crise cardiaque !

- Vous posez une question, je réponds.

- Mais vous pouvez aussi ne pas vous glisser comme ça derrière moi !

- Vous êtes vraiment à cran, vous.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

- A cran ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, hein ? Un mystérieux sorcier a enlevé un de mes chevaliers, aidé d'un vieux général romain en quête de pouvoir et tout ce que j'ai pour le sauver, c'est une harpe qui visiblement ne fait pas de musique. Oh et apparemment, nous allons vers la fin du monde. Non vraiment, la vie est plutôt cool en ce moment.

- Vous êtes à cran répéta la fée, et votre humour est exécrable.

- Ouais, bah essayez d'avoir de l'humour quand on vous annonce la fin du monde, grommela le roi.

- Bon, je vous aide un peu, finit par dire la fée. Ça, c'est une harpe magique.

Silence.

- C'est ça votre aide ? Dit Arthur estomaqué.

- Oui bon, je peux aussi vous dire que comme c'est une harpe magique, elle fonctionne avec la magie et …

- Faudrait voir à arrêter de vous foutre de moi, grogna Arthur, parce que sinon, fée ou pas, j'vous en retourne une.

- … et la magie en question, continua la fée, imperturbable, c'est _ça_.

Elle pointait du doigt le haut de la harpe juste sous le chapiteau, près d'une cheville.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis sensé regarder quoi là ?

La fée soupira.

- Faites un effort aussi. Perceval l'a vu tout de suite. Vous êtes un élu des Dieux comme lui, vous pouvez donc « voir » si vous le voulez. Si vous perdez la foi en revanche, je peux plus rien pour vous.

Arthur serra la mâchoire. Il ne savait pas s'il était vexé ou furieux. Peut être un peu des deux. Etre comparé à Perceval, ça faisait un choc.

Se concentrer, ben voyons, elle en avait de bonnes l'autre avec sa robe en plumes de corbeau. Et puis se concentrer sur quoi ? Y'avait rien sur ct'e maudite harpe sauf de la poussière et … hu ? Ça bougeait. Il se pencha sur l'instrument. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la poussière _ondulait_. Ok, c'était pas de la poussière mais alors c'était quoi ? Il tapota la chose du bout des doigts et sursauta lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les cordes …

… la harpe se mit à jouer. C'était une étrange mélodie, un air rapide qui vous nouait curieusement les tripes.

- Il est effrayé, dit la fée.

- « Il » ?

La fée sourit.

- Je crois que votre gars l'appelle le furet.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'étonnait pas Arthur. Après tout, Perceval pensait qu'il y avait quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, une planète habitée exclusivement par ces bestioles alors pourquoi pas une harpe, hein ?

- En fait, c'est un pixie (27), reprit la fée. Un pixie d'air. Ils sont très rares. Celui-ci ne semble pas aimer prendre forme humaine.

La musique changea pour un air plus lent, plus paisible, comme si la créature se sentait désormais en confiance.

- Ben vous savez en jouer en fin de compte et … bah ça alors ! Elle joue toute seule s'exclama Caïus qui était revenu à la charge. Cool. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, soupira Arthur, il faut trouver Fluffy. »

* * *

Eh ben, ça flambait drôlement bien les pommiers, pensa Perceval, planqué comme il pouvait derrière un énorme rocher. Lui qui voulait du feu, il était servi !

Une nouvelle gerbe de flamme lécha le rocher. Il grimaça. Youpi, il avait trouvé le dernier indice !

Bon, y faisait quoi le gaulois ? Nan parce que là, Perceval, le sentait pas mais alors pas du tout. Un furet, ok, un dragon, ça c'était une autre histoire.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un miroir planté au beau milieu de la grotte avait été … l'œil d'un dragon !

La bestiole avait fait connaître son mécontentement lorsque Perceval avait touché le centre de ce qu'il avait pris pour une surface polie. Il y avait eu un grognement guttural, comme un cri, et puis l'animal avait commencé à se déplier … et se déplier et se déplier. Il était tout bonnement énorme. Perceval se demandait encore comme il avait fait pour entrer dans la grotte.

Perceval avait eu tout juste le temps de sortir de l'antre de la bestiole avant d'être incinéré.

Le dragon le cherchait et réduisait en cendre tout ce qui bougeait. Perceval était certain d'avoir vu un oiseau se poser sur un des pommiers et être transformé en rôti directement sur la branche !

« Ce ne serait pas un problème si tu avais gardé la harpe, fit une voix familière sur un ton détaché et indifférent que Perceval commençait à vraiment, vraiment à détester.

Dumnorix se tenait debout près du rocher. Il observait le dragon cramer des pommes (et une bonne partie de la population aviaire du coin dans le même temps).

- C'est un beau spécimen. Un des derniers grands draidds (28) rouges.

Perceval se mordit les lèvres. Il était trop curieux, il voulait savoir.

- Pourquoi il ne vous voit pas ?

Dumnorix baissa les yeux vers lui et le fixa un peu comme on regarde la merde qu'on a sous ses pompes. Sympa. Perceval détestait ce type comme il avait rarement détesté quelqu'un.

- Je ne suis pas sur ce plan. Je ne suis qu'une projection alors que toi en revanche, tu es sur les deux plans.

Des plans ? Quels plans ? C'était encore un truc avec des cartes ? Il détestait les cartes, il y pigeait que dalle.

Dumnorix soupira.

- Cela veut dire que ton corps est sur le bateau et que ton esprit est ici.

- Euh, c'est où ici ? Murmura perceval.

Dumnorix sourit.

- Tu l'appelles Ynis Enlli mais elle porte aussi un autre nom, un nom ancien, un nom … magique.

Perceval fronça les sourcils.

Dumnorix poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Comment est-il possible que tu aies été choisi par les dieux ? Tu ne dois pas être plus futé que cet animal. Pire. Lui au moins se rend utile.

Dumnorix se pencha vers lui.

- La pommeraie ? Ça ne te dit rien ? Tu es à Avallon (29). »

* * *

« Terre ! Terre ! Terre ! Terre ! S'égosillait Kay sur la vigie.

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de gueuler comme ça ! Hurla Arthur. On est à même pas une lieue de la baie, on la voit la terre, crétin !

- Ouais, on peut même compter les bestioles, là. Comment vous appelez ça déjà ? demanda Caïus.

- Des phoques, lui répondit Arthur. Et d'abord vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda t-il à son sonneur. Vous devriez pas être à Kaamelott ?

- Ben on est un peu en effectif réduit en ce moment sire ! Lui répondit Kay toujours en criant.

- Génial, soupira Arthur. Ouvrez l'œil. Une trière ça devrait pas passer inaperçu quand même. J'aimerai autant qu'on la repère avant qu'ils ne _nous_ repèrent.

- Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Venec qui ajustait sa dague et son épée.

- Pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Arthur qui lui aussi vérifiait son équipement.

- Vous pouvez pas faire grand-chose, annonça la fée Morgane.

Arthur resta coi un moment avant d'exploser.

- Et c'est maintenant que vous nous dites ça ! On vient de faire je ne sais combien de lieues pour relier cette saleté d'île et vous nous dites qu'on peut rien faire ? Et d'abord, si on peut rien faire, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus nous chercher ? Gueula t-il.

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, je n'ai pas dit que vous ne pouviez _rien_ faire mais que vous ne pouviez pas faire _grand-chose_.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

- Et la différence, c'est quoi au juste ?

- C'est votre chevalier là qui pour le moment est le seul à détenir un quelconque pouvoir sur ce qui se passe. Et il se débrouille plutôt pas trop mal tout bien considéré …

- Tout bien considéré ? Il a failli y laisser sa peau à votre petit jeu ! Et après, il s'est fait enlever par un sorcier psychopathe, je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut.

- Mais, il est toujours en vie et nous avons un atout puisque la harpe et le pixie sont avec nous.

- Ouais et bien justement parlons en de votre farfadet là. On peut savoir à quoi ça va nous être utile ?

La fée fit la grimace.

- Ben, non, ça je peux pas vous le dire, c'est contre les règles, je suis désolée.

- Sire, vous voulez que je lui déglingue la tête ? Demanda Grudü. Ça la motivera peut-être la morue.

- Humpf, votre réincarnation fera des ravages sous la Révolution française, maugréa la fée. Bref, dit-elle cette fois en direction d'Arthur. Je ne peux rien vous _dire_ mais je peux vous aider à _deviner_.

- Pardon ? On est à deux doigts de se taper sur la gueule avec une bande de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents et vous voulez jouer aux devinettes ? Z'êtes vraiment sûr de votre coup là, demanda Caïus.

- Je suis désolée, répéta la fée, mais moi, je tiens à ma place. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à la Dame du Lac. C'est les devinettes ou rien.

Arthur soupira.

- Va pour les devinettes. On procède comment ?

- Euh, le mime, ça vous va ? »

* * *

Avalon. Ouais, ça lui disait quelque chose. Un truc que Perceval avait entendu un jour mais où … oh oui, avec les autres, avant une réunion de la table ronde ! C'est Lancelot qui avait lancé la conversation sur ça. Il avait été tout excité à leur parler de cette île et de la fée truc, là. Et aussi … Perceval pâlit.

Et aussi que c'était le lieu où était sensé être amené Arthur lorsqu'il mourrait.

« Fascinant, non ? Sourit Dumnorix. Je dois avouer qu'il y a pire comme dernière demeure. Enfin, sauf si le draidd ravage tout je suppose …

Perceval ferma les yeux. C'était con de s'en faire comme ça parce que le roi était toujours en vie. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

- Oui c'est ça « reprend-toi », se moqua Dumnorix puis il sourit. Le sourire du prédateur ayant repéré sa proie. Oh et puisque nous parlons de mort, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Si tu meurs ici, sur cette île, tu meurs aussi là-bas, sur le bateau. Ttttttt, si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je fais … maintenant par exemple.

Perceval qui était toujours recroquevillé derrière son rocher poussa un cri lorsque les flammes le touchèrent. Il ramena son bras contre sa poitrine. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient de sa manche et une odeur de chair brûlée lui monta au nez, écoeurante et terrifiante à la fois.

Si le dragon l'avait entendu crier, il était foutu.

- La mort … quel concept stupide. Je ne suis jamais mort. Bien sûr en 500 ans, le corps meurt, c'est inévitable mais _moi_, je ne suis jamais mort. Il y a toujours quelqu'un de suffisamment naïf ou de désespéré pour m'offrir un corps. Le sien, celui d'un être aimé. J'aime bien celui-ci. Jeune, robuste.

Dumnorix sourit à Perceval et se pencha vers lui murmurant sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Et sais tu qui c'est ? Le fils de Carausius. Son fils unique. Un sénateur en voie de devenir célèbre. Un peu trop en fait puisqu'il a été victime d'un empoisonnement. Comme son père, il voulait redorer le blason de Rome.

Son ton était désormais moqueur. Perceval l'écoutait à peine, complètement concentré sur la douleur, essayant de ne pas crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention du dragon.

- Rome … dans 500 ans je serai encore là et elle aura disparu. Pauvre Carausius … Je suppose qu'il fait partie de la catégorie des naïfs. Il est persuadé que son fils _vit_ encore. Que nous allons tous les deux « père et fils » redonner à l'empire sa gloire d'antan. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Naïf ou fou, je dois dire que je ne sais pas très bien. Excellent ange gardien en revanche. Ah, la dévotion d'un père.

Le sol grondait sous les pas du dragon qui approchait. Perceval essaya de se faire encore plus petit derrière le rocher mais c'était peine perdue. L'animal arrivait. Son cœur s'emballa. Il allait y passer, là, c'était sûr.

- Ne sois pas stupide. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Tu es celui qui va une fois pour toute me libérer du joug de la chair. Changer de corps tous les 30 à 40 ans. Quel ennui. Et le processus prend trop d'énergie. Exténuant, vraiment. La vie éternelle. Voilà la solution. Et c'est toi qui va me -

Il fut interrompu par un bruit rauque, comme une respiration. Lentement, Perceval leva les yeux. Le dragon se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui.

Perceval avait déjà vu de nombreux dragons, des gros, des petits, des cracheurs de feu, des venimeux. Celui-ci était rouge.

Rouge comme ses pommes.

- _Tes_ pommes ? Rit Dumnorix. Tu es vraiment amusant. Pathétique mais amusant. Ceci dit, en parlant de pomme … Hum, voyons voir je suis sûr que je l'ai sur moi quelque part. Ah oui, la voici. »

Dumnorix se pencha vers Perceval et saisit brutalement son bras blessé. Perceval poussa un hurlement. Juste au moment où le dragon ouvrait la gueule, Dumnorix déposa la pomme dans la main du gallois et …

… ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement tous les deux à bord de la trière romaine.

* * *

Le spectacle aurait pu être drôle si l'enjeu n'avait été si important.

La fée Morgane, grande enchanteresse d'Avalon, faisant des mimiques et des grimaces dignes du pire des amuseurs.

« … euh, un champignon ? Hasarda Bohort. Ou non, non, une carriole !

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez qu'elle nous mime une carriole votre fée là ? S'énerva Caïus.

- J'me demande si c'était pas plus clair quand elle nous causait en anglais fit remarquer Venec. Oh, justement, ça tombe bien, comment vous dites « filles » en anglais ?

La fée stoppa ses gesticulations pour lui répondre.

- « Girls ». Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien. J'ai un stock de petites là. C'est des angles donc si je peux glisser deux ou trois mots dans la langue pour faciliter la transaction. Polyglotte, c'est un plus dans mon métier. »

La fée leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

* * *

Perceval avait envie de pleurer.

Ce qui était vraiment con, parce qu'il était un adulte et un chevalier de la table ronde. Mais il était fatigué, il avait faim, froid et mal. Certainement, personne ne lui en voudrait s'il pleurait juste un petit peu. Après tout, Bohort pleurait souvent et personne ne lui disait rien. Mais Bohort était persuadé qu'ils allaient tous mourir dès que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de Kaamelott, alors …

Sauf que s'il pleurait, Perceval savait que ce ne serait pas « un petit peu ». Il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, et ça, c'était pas acceptable. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, ç'avait été à la mort de sa mamie. Il avait mis des jours à s'en remettre et là, il avait pas des « jours » à sa disposition.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tullius qui était planté devant la porte de la cellule. L'homme lui adressa un sourire méchant. C'était quoi leur problème à tous ces gens avec leur sourire à la con ? Un truc propre aux romains peut-être. Carausius avait le même. Et le pire, c'était celui de Dumnorix. Quoique lui, il était gaulois. Enfin, son nom était gaulois. Et son corps celui d'un romain … P'tain, ça devenait compliqué tout ça ! Déjà qu'il avait mal au crâne.

En fait, il avait mal partout mais surtout à son bras.

Dumnorix était pas un tendre, ça c'était sûr ! Pour décoller le tissu qui avait littéralement fusionné avec la peau, il avait ni plus ni moins tiré dessus comme un gros malade. Perceval avait vu des petites étoiles blanches partout et puis plus rien. Quand il s'était réveillé, son bras était tout emmailloté dans un linge.

Et on avait remplacé ses vêtements par une tunique blanche qui le grattait.

Il soupira. Depuis que cette histoire de pommes avait commencé, il ne comptait plus les fois où on l'avait dessapé pendant qu'il était inconscient. C'était super flippant.

Il tapota par terre avec ses doigts. Il se sentait tout bizarre. Enervé en dedans mais tellement fatigué que garder les yeux ouverts était un effort.

C'était peut-être ça la meilleure des choses à faire. Fermer les yeux …

Il s'endormit sans s'apercevoir que Dumnorix était entré dans la pièce une dague à la main.

* * *

« … ou alors, colline … oui c'est ça, sur la colline et on doit … on doit … pt'ain, c'est quand même hardos votre truc là, dit Venec qui, yeux brillants, était complètement concentré sur le jeu.

Arthur lui ne disait rien. Il n'avait même pas essayé de glisser une réponse. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, petit sourire aux lèvres, il observait ce qui allait inévitablement être un effroyable crash.

Il connaissait son équipe mieux que personne. Et pour cause, il se les traînait depuis quinze ans ! Et il commençait à avoir une petite idée de l'équipe qui bossait pour ceux d'en haut : des bras cassés aux aussi.

Temps de voir s'ils pouvaient faire mieux que lui.

- … lapin ! Mais z'êtes complètement débile ? Pourquoi vous voudriez qu'on se batte contre un lapin ? Dit Caïus. C'est forcément un animal dangereux pas un truc à civet !

- Les lapins sont plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit, répondit Bohort d'une petite voix.

- Y'a un dragon qui protège La Pomme sacrée sur l'île. Et pour l'éliminer y suffit de lui jouer de la musique. Y s'endort tout net.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Grudü qui venait de parler.

- Ben quoi, c'était facile, dit le garde du corps en haussant les épaules.»

_Boum. _

Ça, c'était la fée Morgane qui venait de se prendre un gadin.

Le choc sans doute.

* * *

Linge mouillé sur la tête, la fée Morgane fixait Grudü avec un mélange de surprise et de totale incompréhension. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers Arthur.

« Vous savez, je crois que je commence à comprendre un certain nombre de choses … dit-elle au roi.

- Merci et bienvenue dans mon monde, lui répondit Arthur sur un ton ironique.

- Ouais, va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec les hautes autorités, qu'y vous lâchent un peu la grappe parce que là franchement, je vois pas comment vous pourrez faire pour le Graal grogna la fée.

Arthur fit la grimace.

- Une chose à la fois, ok. Pour le moment, on a votre fin du monde a stopper et mon chevalier à récupérer au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié.

_Brrrrrrraouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuh !_

Arthur porta la main à son cœur.

- Pt'ain, rien à faire, je m'y ferais jamais à son cor à ce con.

- Sire ! Sire ! Un bateau droit devant ! Cria Kay.

La trière romaine se trouvait en effet à quelques brasses de leur propre bateau.

- Temps d'avoir une petite discussion en tête à tête, dit Arthur. »

* * *

Merlin fixait la trière. Il pouvait sentir une présence. Quelque chose d'ancien. Se pouvait-il que cela soit vrai ?

Dumnorix serait en vie.

Après tout, Merlin allait bien avoir 885 ans. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à être aussi vieux ?

Parce que, dit une petite voix au fond de son pauvre cerveau malmené par la houle et la peur, tu es fils de démon. Dumnorix était humain. Du moins, il l'avait été.

Ils avaient combattu ensemble à Ynis Môn.

Dumnorix ne pouvait pas être vivant.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net fit une voix féminine près de lui.

Il sursauta. La fée Morgane se tenait là regardant elle aussi le bateau de guerre romain.

- Je … je ne sais pas, répondit Merlin.

- Mais si vous le savez, au fond de vous, vous le savez. »

* * *

C'était presque surréaliste comme situation. Comme être dans un rêve.

Les mercenaires avaient posé une table sur la grève et le général romain, Carausius attendait Arthur, assis, deux gardes à ses côtés.

C'était comme si Arthur avait utilisé ce truc là dont lui parlait Perceval : cette super vitesse qui permettait de remonter dans le temps.

Il se serait cru 15 ans en arrière.

« Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui ne vous appartient pas, dit Arthur en s'installant face à Carausius.

Le général lui sourit.

- Et ça tombe bien, puisqu'il semblerait Arturus, que tu possèdes quelque chose que nous sommes ardents d'obtenir.

« Arturus » ? « Tu » ? Pour qui se prenait ce type ?

- Ici, je suis le roi Arthur. Arthur Pendragon, fils d'Uther Pendragon … et la dernière personne qui m'a appelé Arturus est retournée à Rome apprendre à l'empereur qu'il venait de perdre Brittania.

Le sourire de Carausius se figea littéralement sur son visage et Arthur crut un moment qu'il allait soit lui sauter à la gorge soit avoir une crise cardiaque mais le romain, en vieux général aguerri, se ressaisit.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit-il avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique, sire.

- Et donc, reprit Arthur, que proposez-vous ?

- Une collaboration fit une voix derrière Arthur.

Arthur se tourna pour faire face à la personne qui avait parlé. C'était un jeune homme.

Et à ses côtés se tenait Perceval. Un Perceval muet ce qui était une première et inquiétait un chouïa Arthur.

- Dumnorix, je présume ?

Dumnorix sourit.

- En personne. Mon nom aurait-il éveillé la curiosité de l'un de vos proches, roi Arthur ?

Arthur ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Carausius, ignorant le jeune sorcier.

- Une collaboration ? Quel type de collaboration exactement ?

Un cri étouffé obligea Arthur à se tourner à nouveau vers Dumnorix.

- Je pourrais vous dire que je fais ça parce que je n'aime pas être ignoré mais en fait, je le fais surtout parce que je peux, dit le jeune homme.

Le « ça » en question était de tenir Perceval par les cheveux et de le secouer comme un prunier. Le gallois était tombé à genoux et essayait de sa main droite de relâcher la tension que le sorcier exerçait sur son cuir chevelu en agrippant, sans grand succès, le poignet de Dumnorix.

- Espèce de petite ordure, grogna Venec, qui se tenait rigide, la main à l'épée, aux côtés d'Arthur.

Arthur l'empêcha de dégainer. Il remarqua surtout que Perceval n'avait pas utilisé sa main gauche qui pendait inerte le long de son corps.

- Je répète, quel genre de collaboration ? Réitéra Arthur qui fixait cette fois Dumnorix.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Tournant le dos à Arthur, il obligea Perceval à se relever et sortit quelque chose des pans de sa large cape noire. Arthur vit les yeux de Perceval s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il se mit à secouer la tête avec véhémence.

- Ben c'est quoi votre obsession à tous avec les pommes, grommela Caïus près de lui.

Une pomme.

C'était en effet ce que Dumnorix tendait à Perceval.

- Pas très futé, ni très courageux mais particulièrement obstiné, soupira Dumnorix.

Puis il fit quelque chose qui surprit Arthur. Il lui tendit la pomme.

- Vous souhaitez que cette « quête » prenne fin, moi aussi. Et Perceval le souhaite plus encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Perceval resta silencieux mais il lança un regard noir à Dumnorix.

- La dernière pomme est la plus importante. Elle va nous mener à l'Aether. L'Esprit, continua Dumnorix. Elle fonctionne aussi de manière un peu … différente. Cette fois pas de dissociation corporelle. Et elle doit être consommée volontairement. Nous parlons de l'Esprit après tout, il est donc normal que la volonté joue un rôle … même si dans le cas de Perceval, les mots esprit et volonté semblent un peu incongrus.

- Si vous alliez droit au brut, grogna Arthur qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de ce petit merdeux.

- Comme je vous le disais, nous ne voulons pas grand-chose, juste votre aide. Convaincre Perceval de jouer jusqu'au bout le rôle pour lequel il a été choisi et après… et bien après, lorsque tout sera fini, chacun repartira gentiment de son côté.

Arthur sourit.

- Si je vous suis bien, Perceval n'est plus sous le charme de cette impulsion idiote qui l'oblige à bouffer ces saloperies de pommes ?

- Non, cela ne concernait que les quatre premières.

- Alors nous pouvons juste tous vous liquider et retourner à Kaamelott.

A ces mots, Venec, Caïus et Grudü dégainèrent leurs épées. Sur le bateau breton, chaque soldat en fit autant.

Dumnorix sourit.

- _Humoui_, vous pourriez faire cela. Mais vous retourneriez à Kaamelott sans votre chevalier. Enfin, pas tout à fait, vous rentreriez avec son cadavre.

Le sourire d'Arthur se figea.

- Pardon ?

- Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? Quel distrait je fais, c'est impardonnable. Je l'ai empoisonné.

Arthur cligna des yeux.

- Vous … vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je l'ai empoisonné. La marque sur son poignet droit. Celle d'une dague. Oui, je sais, c'est très cliché tout ça, un procédé vraiment "grossier", mais j'étais un peu pris de cours. Quel drame ! Rit-il. Mais ne faites pas cette tête, j'ai l'antidote.

Arthur se tourna vers le gallois qui visiblement découvrait l'information en même temps que lui. Le roi saisit le poignet droit du chevalier et releva sa manche découvrant une longue estafilade rouge et boursouflée. L'infection était déjà là. Il jura entre ses dents.

- Je dirais que nous avons quelques heures devant nous. Bien sûr, il n'est pas au top de sa forme donc cela pourrait être un peu moins. Alors, cette _collaboration_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez grogna Arthur furieux.

- Vous lui faites manger cette pomme et il nous conduit au bosquet sacré. Et bien sûr, vos hommes amènent la harpe ici.

- Pas question que je vous laisse seul avec lui.

- Oh mais je n'y comptais pas. Carausius m'accompagnera. Nous serons donc quatre.

- Cinq fit une voix derrière eux.

Merlin se tenait devant la petite barque qui l'avait amené sur la grève.

Dumnorix sourit.

- Cinq. C'est parfait n'est-ce pas. Les cinq éléments. Cinq pommes. Cinq hommes. Un chiffre plein de signification.»

* * *

Grudü débarqua sans mal la harpe.

« Euh, sire, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas que je vous accompagne ? Demanda t-il à Arthur en posant la harpe sur le sable.

- Non, vous restez ici avec les autres. J'ai donné des ordres précis à Caïus. Vous les exécutez dès que vous ne nous voyez plus.

- Mais sire …

- Pour une fois, faites ce que je vous dit sans rechignez. Et surtout, sans essayer de réfléchir. Bohort !

- Oui sire.

- Donnez moi votre cape et allez rejoindre les autres.

- Bien sire.

Arthur posa la cape sur le dos de Perceval qui frissonnait. Le gallois était assis sur un rocher et fixait la pomme entre ses mains. Le roi s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Vous devez la manger.

Perceval secoua la tête.

Arthur soupira.

- Perceval …

Résigné, le chevalier porta le fruit à sa bouche. Il était clair que le poison commençait à faire effet car sa main tremblait comme une feuille. Arthur posa la sienne dessus et aida Perceval à terminer la pomme.

- Oh, parfait fit la voix de Dumnorix juste derrière eux. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

- Et vous pensez faire quoi avec la harpe ? Demanda Arthur. C'est pas super léger ce truc.

- Mais _nous_, nous n'allons rien faire. C'est Perceval qui va agir, n'est-ce pas Perceval.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Perceval ? Mais vous déconnez ou quoi ? Il n'est pas en état de porter ce truc, ça pèse des tonnes ! Même si vous ne l'aviez pas empoisonné, il ne pourrait pas soulever cette harpe de toute manière.

Dumnorix soupira.

- C'est un objet magique. Vous croyez vraiment que ceux qui y ont recours viennent avec des gros bras ? Perceval, dépêche toi. Nous avons assez traîné. »

* * *

Perceval ceci et Perceval cela. Ce type ne savait rien faire d'autre que de donner des ordres. Ou empoisonner les gens. Il frissonna. Il avait été empoisonné ! Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée.

Un autre « Perceval ! » irrité le fit sursauter.

Il se leva et se planta devant la harpe … sans aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Le petit furet était là immobile sur un taquet. Comme s'il était assis et attendait qu'on vienne le chercher pour son récital.

Perceval lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui. Immédiatement, la petite créature couina et se glissa sur sa main. Elle ondula le long de son bras pour se loger dans son cou.

Ça faisait une drôle de sensation, ni chaude ni froide, juste étrange.

Et puis_ POUF _La harpe disparut.

« Et voilà, nous pouvons y aller maintenant, dit Dumnorix.

Perceval détestait cette voix. Il détestait Dumnorix.

Mais au moins, Arthur était là, et Venec et Bohort, et même ce con de Grudü et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait quand même un peu les jetons surtout pour le roi : ils étaient à Avalon. La tombe du roi Arthur était quelque part sur l'île. Donc, là, ils marchaient peut-être dessus ! Super bizarre.

Il entendit Dumnorix répondre à une remarque du roi.

- … il doit marcher en tête, c'est lui qui doit nous guider vers le bosquet sacré.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui était le « il » en question. Franchement, Perceval foutait un pied devant l'autre mais ça avait rien à voir avec du « guidage ». Y manquait de se casser la figure toutes les cinq minutes. Tu parles d'un guide ! Et puis c'était quoi un bosquet sacré ? Non parce que si c'était des pommiers qu'ils voulaient, ici, y'en avait une belle tripotée mais de là à savoir lequel était sacré.

- Nous y sommes je suppose, fit soudain la voix d'Arthur qui le soutenait pour marcher.

On y est ? Ah bon ? Comment y pouvait savoir ça ?

Perceval leva la tête.

Juste devant eux, au pied d'une petite colline, se trouvait le dragon.

- C'est le gardien du bosquet sacré, expliqua Dumnorix.

- Un draidd rouge siffla Merlin qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet. Il est magnifique.

- "Fluffy" grogna Arthur puis il soupira. Et on fait quoi maintenant parce que je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je crois qu'il sait que nous sommes là.

Le dragon avait en effet reniflé l'air un petit moment puis il avait levé la tête vers eux. Il avait déployé son corps massif et il soufflait maintenant comme le taureau près à passer à l'attaque.

- Perceval, dit juste Dumnorix.

Oui, hein, quoi ? Ben quoi Perceval ? Qu'est-ce qu'y voulait qu'y fasse encore l'autre taré ?

Le petit furet qui s'était tranquillement endormi dans le cou de Perceval, chaudement enfoui dans ses cheveux, se réveilla et la harpe apparut. La créature avait l'air toute excitée.

- Bon ben vas y, lui dit gentiment Perceval en tendant la main vers la harpe. Puisque toi t'as l'air de savoir c'qui faut faire, montre nous.

Le furet se glissa sur les cordes et une mélodie s'éleva. C'était difficile à décrire. La musique était douce et touchante. Perceval ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter. Il sentait qu'il allait s'endor-

BOUM !

Le bruit résonna comme un coup de tonnerre, chassant tous les oiseaux (enfin, ceux qui avait survécu à la rôtisserie générale, pensa Perceval) à au moins dix lieues à la ronde, la terre trembla lorsque le corps massif du dragon s'écroula de tout son long.

Arthur et le romain, épée à la main, approchèrent avec prudence l'animal.

- Il ronfle annonça Arthur (30).

- Nous devrions en profiter pour en finir avec cette abominable bête, dit le romain épée levée

Excalibur se logea immédiatement sur sa propre gorge

- Si vous touchez à une seule des écailles de cet animal, c'est moi qui vous égorge, dit Arthur d'une voix froide. Il s'approcha du romain. Mon pays, mes _abominables_ bêtes. Vous n'avez aucun droit ici, ni de vie, ni de mort.

Le romain écarta l'épée de la main.

- Nous verrons bien dit-il furieux.

- Oh mais c'est tout vu, je vous ai déjà foutu dehors une fois, je peux très bien recommencer.

- Ça vous ennuie si nous continuons notre route. Je suis certain que Perceval aimerait boire l'antidote le plus tôt possible, dit Dumnorix en chantonnant. »

Perceval se demandait s'il pourrait demander au furet de jouer un truc qui donnerait l'ordre au dragon de bouffer Dumnorix.

Ça serait super cool.

* * *

Perceval en avait assez de marcher, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque apparemment c'était aussi l'avis de son corps. Ses jambes le lâchèrent juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sommet de cette foutue colline.

« Il doit continuer à avancer. Il faut qu'il monte jusqu'en haut, dit Dumnorix.

Arthur soupira. Il ne demanda même pas pourquoi, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

- Merlin, aidez-moi à le soulever. »

Merlin hocha la tête et à eux deux, ils hissèrent le gallois jusqu'en haut.

* * *

Arthur était inquiet. Inquiet pour Perceval mais aussi, étrangement, pour Merlin. Ce con avait à peine desserré les lèvres de tout le voyage. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête de demi démon. De demi pucelle oui ! Bref, tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il avait donné des ordres clairs aux autres et si tout s'était bien passé, la trière ne devrait plus être un problème. Et Grudü aurait eu enfin, son lot de décapitation et de démembrement.

Evidemment, la fée Morgane avait foutu le camp dès qu'ils avaient accosté mais ça, il s'y était attendu.

Restait à régler la question de Carausius et de Dumnorix. Pour le romain, Arthur ne se faisait pas trop de mouron.

Non, le vrai danger, c'était Dumnorix.

« Nous y sommes, dit l'objet de ses pensées.

Ils y étaient … et ce n'était pas franchement impressionnant.

C'était un bosquet certes. Avec trois pommiers.

- Ok et maintenant ? demanda Arthur.

- Maintenant, il doit nous dire quel est le bon arbre et cueillir la pomme.

- Encore une pomme ? Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ces saloperies.

Dumnorix sourit.

- Non, celle-ci, je peux vous l'assurer, ce n'est pas Perceval qui va la manger. C'est moi.

- Yr Afal Goch, dit soudain Merlin.

- Quoi ? « Yr …» quoi ? Demanda Arthur.

- La pomme rouge (31). La pomme sacrée. Celle qui amène la révélation et la vie éternelle. La pomme unique (32). Avec elle, je prendrais enfin la place qui me revient en ce monde.

Ah, c'était ça le problème de l'Apocalypse. Un petit morveux qui voulait jouer les dictateurs. Un morveux sorcier.

- J'ai plus de 500 ans, je doute que l'on puisse encore me considérer comme un « morveux », dit Dumnorix.

Merde, ce petit con, lisait dans les pensées !

Dumnorix sourit et se tourna vers Merlin.

- Et toi tu ne dis rien vieux compagnon ?

Merlin était blanc comme un linge.

- Vous … tu n'es pas Dumnorix. Il est mort depuis bien longtemps.

- Erreur, répondit l'intéressé, je suis vivant et bientôt, je serai _plus_ que cela, tellement plus. Perceval.

Comme s'il était conditionné à répondre aux ordres de Dumnorix, Perceval leva la tête vers lui.

- Minute ! L'antidote d'abord, grogna Arthur. Il vous donne votre pomme après.

Dumnorix ne dit rien et se tourna vers Carausius.

- C'est moi qui l'ai, dit le général.

Il tenait une petite fiole entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit … _Arturus_. »

* * *

Perceval avait une harpe dans la tête. Mais c'était pas le furet qui en jouait. C'était un pic-vert fou. D'ailleurs, s'il arrêtait pas, y resterait certainement rien du bois de l'instrument.

C'était vraiment cons les pics-verts.

Il cligna un moment des yeux et tourna lentement la tête.

Ah, des pommiers.

Trois. Ou six. Houlà, y voyait double !

Et sur l'un d'eux.

Une pomme.

Bon, en soi, c'était pas si bizarre que ça, hein. Une pomme sur un pommier. Sauf que cette pomme là elle était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit comme une petite torche qui brillait dans l'arbre.

Perceval se leva.

Wouaouh. La terre tournait. Ou bien était-ce le soleil ?

Il gloussa. Nan, c'était la terre qui tournait autour du soleil. Fallait être con pour pas savoir ça !

La petite torche rouge était toujours là. Elle le fascinait. Il se sentait comme ses pauvres insectes attirés par la lumière.

Il fit quelques pas et tendit la main vers le fruit.

C'était rigolo parce qu'il avait même pas eu à tirer pour le cueillir. Il le lustra contre sa manche et sourit au résultat. Il était encore plus rouge. Qu'allait-il en faire ?

« Perceval. »

La voix. Cette voix. Il la détestait. Pour un peu, à cause d'elle, il en serait presque amené à détester son propre nom ! Il ne voulait plus l'entendre !

- Perceval, donne moi cette pomme. MAINTENANT. »

Perceval se recroquevilla par terre, la pomme serrée contre la poitrine.

* * *

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous croyez que votre petit jeu de pouvoir m'impressionne, dit-il à Carausius. Le nom que vous me donnerez ne changera rien à la vérité et la vérité c'est que Britannia n'est plus romaine. La vérité c'est que y'a plus grand-chose de romain de par notre vaste monde.

Carausius était furieux puis soudain, son visage se détendit et un petit sourire y apparut.

- Je crois bien au contraire que le monde entier sera bientôt de nouveau romain et que ce sera grâce … à un breton.

Arthur fit immédiatement volte face.

Perceval était allongé par terre et à ses cotés, triomphant, se tenait Dumnorix.

Il avait une pomme à la main.

Arthur se précipita vers son chevalier.

- Perceval … Perceval ! Bon dieu, répondez-moi !

Il se tourna vers Dumnorix.

- Vous avez ce que vous vouliez alors donnez-moi l'antidote ! Hurla t-il.

Dumnorix éclata de rire et mordit dans la pomme.

- Je devrais le remercier vous savez. Sans sa petite visite, je n'aurais jamais su que cette petite merveille m'attendait ici. Et merci aussi à toi Myrddin. Un sort de révélation je suppose ?

Il croqua une fois encore dans la pomme.

- Je dois dire qu'au début, j'étais méfiant. Pourquoi un élu aurait-il échoué chez moi dans sa recherche des éléments ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et puis, j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Perceval. D'une naïveté et d'une bêtise confondante. Pas étonnant que sa quête soit si abracadabrante !

Il avala ce qui restait du trognon.

- Et voilà, dit-il sur un ton satisfait. C'est terminé.

- Oui, fit une voix masculine. C'est enfin terminé. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

* * *

Un type se trouvait là, juste sous l'un des pommiers.

« Toi ! S'exclama Dumnorix.

- Diviviacos … murmura Merlin qui était resté figé comme une statue pendant tout l'échange entre Arthur et Dumnorix.

- Bonjour Myrddin. Tu t'es fait attendre mon ami. Presque 500 ans …

Arthur avait l'impression d'être de trop. Carausius aussi s'il devait en croire la tête que faisait le général.

- … ne t'es tu jamais demandé, Myrddin, comment les forces de Paulinus avait su où nous étions ? Qui nous cachions ? Comment ont-ils su ? Comment ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

- Un espion ?

- Non, pire. Un traître …

Diviacos se tourna vers Dumnorix.

- … mon propre frère (33).

- Mais … mais ce n'est pas Dumnorix. C'est impossible, répéta Merlin.

- Ses pouvoirs, j'en conviens sont impressionnants. Mais que lui ont-il coûté ? Dis moi Dumnorix ? Combien de vies as-tu sur la conscience ? Demanda Dumnorix.

- Tu savais, répondit juste Dumnorix.

- Je le pressentais oui, et c'était comme une terrible blessure à mon âme. J'ai laissé le sort de révélation à Myrddin dans l'espoir que tu essayes de t'en emparer.

- Un piège ! Grogna Dumnorix qui pour la première fois qu'Arthur le connaissait donna des signes de peur.

- Il aura fallu un peu de temps mais justice est aujourd'hui rendue.

- QU'AS-TU FAIT ! Hurla Dumnorix.

- Oh ! J'espère qu'à mon tour tu m'excuseras d'avoir utilisé un procédé aussi "grossier". Je t'ai empoisonné cher frère.

- La … la pomme !

Diviciacos hocha la tête tristement.

Dumnorix ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il porta les mains à sa gorge et tomba lourdement au sol, yeux grands ouverts tournés vers le ciel.

- NON ! Hurla Carausius. Non !

- Général, ce n'était pas votre fils, dit Diviciacos. Votre fils est mort le jour où Dumnorix a pris possession de son corps.

- Non ! Cria Carausius qui berçait dans ses bras le corps inerte de Dumnorix.

Il lança un regard plein de haine à Arthur qui tenait Perceval dans ses bras.

- Si je ne peux pas avoir mon fils, vous ne pourrez pas non plus récupérer votre homme !

Il allait lancer la fiole à terre lorsque Merlin se jeta sur lui, le ceinturant. Il lui décocha une droite qui envoya Carausius au tapis. Il se releva la fiole dans les mains. Intacte.

- Ouille, ouille , ouille ça fait mal, se plaignit Merlin en secouant sa main.

- Ah, dit Diviciacos, tout sourire. Donne donc cela à ton roi que j'examine cette _grave_ blessure.

Merlin donna la fiole à Arthur et se tourna vers Diviciacios.

- Ainsi Myrddin, dit le druide, voici l'homme pour lequel tu as _oublié_ ma requête. La requête d'un mourrant, ttttttu.

- Euh, fit Merlin, embarrassé, oui. L'Elu des Dieux. Celui qui a retiré l'épée des rois du rocher. Il … il a vaincu les romains ! Ajouta t-il fièrement.

Diviciacos passa sa main au-dessus des articulations ensanglantées de Merlin et ses blessures disparurent.

- Voilà, retourne donc voir tes amis.

Arthur avait réussi à faire avaler le contenu de la fiole à Perceval.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Demanda Merlin à Arthur en désignant Carausius du menton.

- Aucune idée. Le renvoyer à Rome je suppose.

- On pourrait le confier à Grudü ? Proposa Merlin.

Arthur sourit.

- Ou pas … y'en a marre des têtes qui traînent un peu partout dans le château. Un peu comme les pommes.

- J'crois qu'j'aime plus les pommes, grommela Perceval qui émergeait lentement.

- Ouais, je dois dire que j'ai moi aussi une légère indigestion. Allez, debout Perceval, on rentre.

**Epilogue demain !**

(26) Fluffy = se dit de quelque chose de doux et de tendre et de pelucheux et de moelleux et de mignon (ça c'est de la définition !).

(27) Pixies = créatures mythiques asexuées des contes de Cornouailles. Vraisemblablement d'origine celtique, ils s'apparentent à nos lutins : de petite taille, souvent ailés, espiègles, aimant rire, chanter et danser. On les rencontre dans les lieux sacrés (cercles de pierres, dolmens) où ils vivent le plus souvent nus et sans soucis (les veinards !).

(28) Draidd = dragon en gallois.

(29) Il existe de nombreuses théories sur la fameuse Avalon ou Ynis Auallach ou encore Ynis Affalach en gallois. « Afal » signifie pomme en gallois. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit de Bardsley (Ynis Enlli). Selon la légende, Avalon était couverte de pommiers d'où son nom.

(30) La harpe magique de Dagda, le dieu-druide des _Tuatha Dé Danann _peut jouer toute seule. Elle est intelligente au point de choisir la mélodie la plus adéquate ainsi, il est dit que lors de la Bataille de Mag Tured elle joua la mélodie du sommeil. L'armée ennemie s'endormit et la bataille fut ainsi gagnée.

(31) Yr Afal Goch = la pomme rouge en gallois.

(32) En 1998, une race de pomme unique a été découverte à Ynis Enlli. Le pommier est vieux de plusieurs siècles et a la particularité d'être complètement sain, c'est-à-dire dénué de parasite ou maladie ce qui est rare pour un pommier de cet âge non traité. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic' à partir de ce fait divers.

(33) TADA ! Et oui, dans la « vraie » histoire, Dumnorix était le frère de Diviciacos. Farouche anti romain, il fut exécuté sur les ordres de César en 54 AVJC.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Kaamelott**

Perceval fixait son assiette.

« Ben quoi, demanda la reine, vous mangez pas ? Je l'ai faites pour vous vous savez. Vous allez voir, avec ça, vous serez sur pied en un rien de temps !

- Euh, merci, c'est super gentil, répondit Perceval.

Il prit sa cuiller et l'enfonça dans le truc qui se trouvait dans son assiette. C'était mou et marron mais surtout c'était -

- Hey, fit le roi en entrant dans la salle à manger. Ca sent super bizarre, grimaça t-il. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore livrée à une de vos expériences culinaires.

Il se pencha sur le plat et son visage se durcit.

- Ben quoi, dit Guenièvre qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle est un peu cramé sur le dessus mais je suis certaine que ça donne du goût. Et puis, y'a plein de sucre dedans. Ça va le requinquer en un rien de temps !

- … des pommes, dit juste Arthur.

- Oui, ben quoi. C'est une tarte aux pommes. C'est plein de vitamines. Regardez le, il est tout pâlot votre chevalier. Il a besoin – HEY !

Arthur saisit le plat et l'envoya valser par la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Cria Guenièvre.

- C'était une tarte aux _pommes_, dit juste Arthur.

- Oui et alors, qu'est-ce que … oh. Oh. Seigneur Perceval, je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié. Je vais vous chercher autre chose, ne bougez pas.

Guenièvre sortit de la salle, laissant Arthur seul avec Perceval.

- On dirait que vous allez mieux, dit le roi. Enfin, tant que ma femme n'essaye pas de vous faire la cuisine.

Perceval sourit.

- Elle croyait bien faire.

- Ouais, elle croit toujours bien faire.

Le silence s'installa.

- Perceval.

- Oui, sire ?

- J'ai reçu une visite ce matin.

- Une visite, sire ?

- Ouais, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour m'annoncer la fin du monde ou une autre connerie du même genre. Morgane. La fée Morgane. Elle cherche quelque chose. Quelque chose dont elle a grand besoin pour … fluffy.

- « Fluffy » sire ?

- Ne faites pas l'idiot Perceval, ou du moins ne faites pas _plus_ l'idiot que d'habitude. Nous avons laissé Fluffy endormi sur cette foutue colline. Vous devez _la_ rendre.

Perceval se renfrogna.

- Perceval …

- Non, répondit sèchement ce dernier.

Arthur, peu habitué aux actes de désobéissance venant du gallois, écarquilla les yeux.

- Non, comment ça non ? Mais je ne vous donne pas le choix. C'est un ordre Perceval !

Perceval se leva et mains appuyées sur la table se pencha vers le roi.

- Et bien je vais pas les suivre moi vos ordres !

Et avec ça, il sortit de la salle laissant derrière lui un Arthur interloqué.

- Et bien ça alors, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce con ?

- Laissez lui un peu de temps, fit une voix familière.

- J'croyais que vous en aviez besoin de manière urgente de votre harpe, grogna arthur.

La fée Morgane s'installa à la table et examina l'assiette de Perceval.

- Est-ce que c'est … ?

- Oui, l'interrompit Arthur, c'est une tarte aux pommes. Enfin, si c'était une tarte, elle serait aux pommes. Les membres féminins de la famille royale ont un don pour dénaturer les matières premières.

- Je vois.

- J'en doute. Bon, écoutez pour votre truc là, je vous le récupère pas de souci même si je dois lui botter le cul. Il -

- Non.

- Quoi ? Mais vous avez passé une heure à me faire chier ce matin avec votre harpe !

- Nous trouverons autre chose. Tiens, Merlin ! Prêtez-moi Merlin quelques jours.

- Merlin ? Vous voulez mettre votre île à feu et à sang ou quoi ?

La fée sourit.

- Il a un don avec les animaux. C'est un druide après tout. Et un grand druide si je dois en croire Diviciacos. Fluffy sera content de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

- Ouais, ben c'est vous qui voyez.

- Et soyez patient avec Perceval. Dumnorix l'a un peu secoué.

- Oui, je sais, je sais, soupira Arthur. Karadoc reviens demain, je suis certain que dès que son pote sera là, tout ira bien. En attendant, j'ai chargé Grudü d'une petite mission qui va lui redonner le moral à votre petit protégé.

- Perceval de Galles n'est pas mon « petit protégé », fit remarquer la fée. Ce serait plutôt le votre, non ?

- Ok, à votre « Elu » si vous préférez, concéda Arthur, ignorant la remarque de la fée. Même si, si vous voulez mon avis, pour le moment votre histoire de « destinée exceptionnelle » c'est plutôt un gros fiasco, grogna t-il.

Le silence s'installa.

- Une mission ? Finit par demander la fée. Quel genre de mission ?

Arthur sourit.

- Le genre qui requiert doigté et diplomatie.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !_

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda la fée.

- Hum, ah bah ça, je dirais que c'était le « doigté » …

- Le _quoi_ ?

Elle se leva et se pencha par la fenêtre.

- Mais … mais il est en train de couper les pommiers votre homme de cro-magnon ! Cria-t-elle. Et là, c'est Perceval. Avec une hache !

- Huhuhu, je me suis dit qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans avoir à me gueuler dessus. Un exutoire quoi.

- Mais … mais la pomme est l'emblème de la Bretagne, gémit la fée.

- Non, c'était. J'ai envie de changement. Perceval propose le furet en remplacement.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !_

- Le furet ? Dit la fée d'une toute petite voix.

- Ouais, pas très classe …ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, c'est l'hermine. C'est sympa l'hermine (34), vous ne trouvez pas ? »

**Pas très loin de là …**

Elle se sentait vide.

Son esprit était vide, son âme aussi.

Debout sur la falaise, elle ferma les yeux. Dans quelques instants, tout serait enfin fini. Elle se sentait si légère qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle allait tomber. Peut-être s'envolerait-elle comme les mouettes pour disparaître à l'horizon. Elle aimait cette idée.

Elle fit un pas en avant. Plus qu'un seul et ce serait fini …

« Bonjour, fit une voix.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

Juste à côté d'elle, sur la falaise, se tenait un homme. Les derniers rayons du soleil passaient à travers lui. Un fantôme ? Etait-elle déjà dans le royaume de l'au-delà ? Son pauvre esprit malade lui jouait-il des tours ? Avait-elle sauté sans s'en rendre compte ?

L'homme – le fantôme se mit à rire.

- Non, non, vous êtes encore bien vivante. Et moi aussi, d'une certaine manière. Je voulais juste vous faire une proposition.

Quoi ?

- Oui, je sais, le moment parait bien inopportun mais … ni vous ni moi n'avons vraiment choisi n'est-ce pas ? Et donc, vous êtes en vie et je suis presque mort.

Comment pouvait-on être « presque » mort ? Pensa t-elle.

- C'est une longue histoire sourit le fantôme. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Viviane, murmura t-elle.

- Très joli. Et donc Viviane, vous souhaitez mourir.

Elle hocha la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Et moi, je souhaite revivre. Voici donc ma proposition. Un échange.

- Un échange ?

- Si vous prenez ma main, vous mourrez et moi, je vivrais. Qu'en pensez vous ? Votre mort me redonnera la vie. Une mort utile en quelque sorte.

Utile. Etre utile. Compter pour quelqu'un. Etre reconnue. Juste une fois. Une toute petite fois. Etre importante pour quelqu'un.

Viviane hocha la tête.

Le fantôme lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

- Et … et vous, quel est votre nom ? Demanda t-elle.

C'était sans doute ridicule mais elle voulait connaître le nom de celui que sa mort allait sauver.

- Dumnorix, répondit le fantôme. »

Leurs mains se touchèrent au moment où le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

**Zi Endeuh … enfin, peut-être !**

**Aucune pomme ou pommier n'a été maltraité lors de la rédaction de cette fic' ! **

(34) Les puristes objecteront d'une part que Brittania, ce n'est pas la Bretagne mais la Grande-Bretagne et, d'autre part, que le drapeau breton est composé de mouchetures d'hermine (qui représentent la queue de l'hermine) et non d'hermines. Peuh, tant pis.


End file.
